


Angel With A Shotgun

by AnimeB0tch



Series: Gaurdian Angels [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also demons!, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, And angel in love with demon, Angels, Best Friends, Fallen Angels, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Guardian Angels, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just....fluff, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Revolution, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, War, and baby angels, and turning humans, baby crows, fight, humans and angels - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeB0tch/pseuds/AnimeB0tch
Summary: Being an angel is not easy, and especially when you break the rules and fall in love with the human you're protecting. Even more so when you are both men.Otherwise known as Guardian Angel AU where Daichi Sawamura is an idiot, and Sugawara Koushi can see angels.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Gaurdian Angels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082501
Comments: 34
Kudos: 71





	1. Angel Business

**Author's Note:**

> Uwahhh, I had this idea for a while now and I'm finally writing it, Yayye!!!
> 
> This was planned to be a short fic but we're only now getting to the big part and it's already all Ooomph so, I have no idea how long this will be. Please just hang with me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!!!!!
> 
> This my tumblr if u wanna come talk :)) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shortandfiestyoncrack

It's not that Sawamura Daichi hated his job of being an angel, he just found it extremely boring. No matter which task he were assigned, he would get tired of it pretty quick. And there were plenty to choose from. The only task that seemed to stick was taking care of the younger angels. Since angels live forever, it was really rare for new ones to appear, but whoop-DE-fucking-doo, of course the ones that did appear, happen to become part of Daichi's life.

Don't get him wrong, he loved them all right, and they were little blessings that he thought of as his own kids, but occasionally they could be curses and caused Daichi to believe that they could quite possibly be mini Trojan horses from the devil. He wouldn't be surprised. And yet, he still took them under his wing (quite literally), with the help of his best friend, Asahi Azumane. That was the one job he usually didn't mind whatsoever in doing.

The one job he hated the most though was when he was tasked as someone's guardian angel. Honestly, it was the most stressful job out there. Mostly because you have to keep the damn idiot alive, but also,...do you know how much secondhand embarrassment you can get from watching someone 24/7 ? A lot. And of course it always seemed like Daichi got the biggest idiots out there to take care of.

No, seriously, there was this one guy Kuroo, (who by the way was such an idiot Daichi was surprised he hadn't killed him himself) who literally seemed to purposefully do the stupidest thing that popped into his, or his buddy Bokuto's, heads, then try to continuously up it. There were so many close calls, but Daichi got slightly attached to the idiot, because how can you not (which by the way you're NOT supposed to do because seriously, compared to angels they live for like a day and die. Why get attached to only get hurt?) He was kind of grateful when Kuroo, somehow miraculously, died peacefully at an old age.

After that there had been no one interesting, not that Daichi actually tries to get to know them anymore. There's no point. He does his job and he's out. He hates the job, always racing to get home. Daichi finds that changes after he's assigned a certain ash-blonde. The name itself sent a pleasant feeling through him when he heard it. Sugawara Koushi. What a pretty name. The man himself too. Usually they get someone from birth, but apparently the previous guardian had resigned after this man. Daichi had absolutely no clue why he would. The guy was kind, charming, drew people in easily.

Daichi found himself spending more and more time with the man, even though he wouldn't be seen. That made his job easier though, so he didn't mind. It became his mission to find out as much about him as possible, and protect him to the max of his abilities from even the smaller of things. It gets to the point that Daichi finds himself skipping his breaks often, and when he does there's never a moment of rest.

Asahi, of course, takes notice of this though. "You really do need to rest a bit. Take a nap, eat, something" he chides on day after work. He's his usual nervous self, worrying for his friends before taking care of himself. The mullet and stubble on his chin as proof. Daichi cocks an eyebrow at his friend with a smile, gesturing to his face "speak for yourself. New style?" At this, the taller angel colours, averting eyes "ah, yes, that. I keep forgetting to cut it." He clears his throat, looking restless.

"Is it your human?" Caught red-handed, Asahi sighs, looking defeated "its just that,... I thought it was bad when he was younger. But that turns out to be nothing compared to him now." He groans, burying his face in his hands "Just today he almost broke his arm doing stunts on a motorcycle. That he doesn't even know how to ride!! I mean honestly, how reckless can you be?" Daichi pat his shoulder in sympathy as Asahi continued muttering into his hands. He knew what it was like, but hey, what can you do but wait it out? Pretty much nothing. They headed to the 'baby crows', as they had nicknamed them, shelter getting ready for more handfuls to take care of.

x-x-x-x

The next days were filled with pretty much the same stuff. Take care of Sugawara, then the kids, and then possibly a small break. Time spent with Sugawara was the best spent time though. Occasionally he was so into whatever they were doing, that he'd feel like he was actually a part of his life, not just a guardian angel. It was nice, the feeling of having a new friend. He found out more about the man every day, finding his job more and more entertaining by the day. Even the smallest things, like how much sugar in his coffee on which days, or the type of songs he listened to depending on his mood. It was endearing to Daichi and he wanted to know more, making his job of protecting even more important.

He even went above and beyond, like pushing something a bit closer if Sugawara couldn't reach, or guiding the tongs of his phone charger into the plug late at night when he couldn't see. It mad Sugawara happier which made him smile more, which was Daichi's greatest reward. He'd do everything he could to see it more often. It helped even more that it always seemed like the smile was directed at him specifically, which he knew couldn't be possible but he could always fantasize.

Sugawara's life seemed pretty normal and by human-standards, pretty successful. He had an apartment, and though small, it was spacious and cozy. He had a car, a well-paying job, plenty of friends, so by all means a very good life. And yet he still seemed lonely. Daichi had noticed that he was constantly bombarded by his friends to go on a date, just give it a chance, which Sugawara had learned to ignore over time. He also had been asked out plenty of times by many different people which he kindly turned down each time.

Daichi didn't know why he was doing that to himself when he had such opportunities. Angels weren't allowed to be in romantic or sexual relationships since there was no point in them when they all had work to do. Daichi never really even thought about being with anyone, but still, if presented an opportunity, you should try it. It sort of made him want to slap some sense into the man, (though he'd never actually hurt Sugawara).

It kind of made sense after he overheard a phone call with a friend. At first he was excited when he heard the name Nishinoya. He had to tell Asahi. He knew that was his human's name so maybe they would be able to hang out during work too! His mood dropped a second later though when he saw Sugawara frown "No Noya, I'm not gonna go on that date!" He heard a whine from the other end, wondering if Nishinoya wanted to score a date with his human.

Sugawara sighed "Yes he does seem nice, but that's not changing my mind. No 'But Suga's'. No, you can't convince me." He listened for a second before groaning "Noya, that's not why I'm saying no all the time. It's not that I don't want a special someone, it's that,....I,..." He sighs and Daichi's heart practically stops when Suga looks right at him. Of course not right at him, that's impossible. Probably just somewhere behind me, Daichi thinks.

Sugawara worries his lip for a second before looking away "It's just that,..I already,... have my eyes on someone." He's quiet for a second before cutting off Nishinoya's excited screeching "But it won't work. I,...fell for him by accident. I wasn't supposed too. It,...it would never work." All of them are quiet before Nishinoya says something again. Sugawara groans, flopping backwards on the bed and flinging an arm across his face. Daichi was not thinking about kissing his frown off. Nope.

"See, but that's the thing. He doesn't,..exactly know me. And even if he did it is allowed." His voice drops so it's practically a whisper "it's against all rules." He turns onto his side, fidgeting with a stray piece of string on the blanket "Noya, I can't just forget about him and try someone else. It just,...doesn't feel right." He scoffs at something Nishinoya says before sitting up with a laugh "Yes Noya. I'm going to grow old all lonely. It's okay though, I'll just buy a gazillion pets. No Noya, I won't open a zoo. No, you can't get a baby lion. Okay nope, I'm not arguing about this again." He laughs again "Okay okay. Fine. Alright, I'll see you tomorrow? Okay, see you then. Don't die please! Tell Tanaka the same."

He hangs up with a laugh but then his smile turns sad again. It kills Daichi. He wants to get rid of it, but doesn't know how. He wants to hold him, tell him he'll find that guy and make him pay. He thinks about how no one could possibly not like Suga and how they'll make the guy fall in love with him, but that probably wouldn't be needed because he'll just see Suga and fall in love. He doesn't realize he's ranting out loud until a giggle from Sugawara interrupts him. Daichi stares at him in surprise for a second as Suga's shoulders shake. It must've been a coincidence. Right? He'd just thought of something funny, that's it.

He's interrupted once again with Suga looking up straight at him with a small smile on his face. It takes makes Daichi's heart beat a mile a minute (that traitor), and it leaves him standing breathless as he looks down at Sugawara in shock. "You're an idiot" Suga whispers with a smile and a shake of his head before getting up and leaving Daichi frozen in one spot by himself.

x-x-x-x

He's pacing in his own room that night, his head full with a thousand thoughts a minute. Sugawara had looked right at him. And giggled at him ranting. And told him that he was an idiot. Daichi shook his head. No, that wasn't possible. Either Daichi was imagining things or all those were coincidences. He frowns. But why was he an idiot? He shakes his head again. No Daichi, not you, Sugawara was talking to himself. But Suga wasn't an idiot so he was going to have to fix that later too.

He jumps about a foot when he notices Asahi in the corner watching him nervously. "A-are you okay?" Said angel whispers, looking extremely worried. Daichi groans, shaking his head "I don't knooow!!!" He flumps down next to Asahi who pats his knee awkwardly "It'll,...be okay?" That makes Daichi stile a snort "oh my god, you're so bad at this." Asahi raises his eyebrow, face redder by the second. Daichi waves his hand, not being able to hold in his chuckle "you know, this whole comforting thing." Asahi flushes before shoving a cackling Daichi "oh shut up."

Once things have settled, Asahi tries again "so,...what was wrong?" Daichi frowns, the dilemma coming back to him again "It's,..I don't know. I'm just confusing myself at this point." He decided to settle on it all being a huge coincidence. Asahi frowns, but doesn't push. They sit in comfortable silence for a second before Daichi speaks up again "oh by the way. Turns out my human knows your human." He nudges him with his foot "And we're hanging out tomorrow." Asahi smiles at that "yeah, I heard. Except,.." he frowns "is everything okay with your guy? Nishinoya was getting pretty frustrated with him today." Daichi sighs "I don't even know at this point."

Asahi nods again "Oh, and his name sounds very familiar for some reason." Daichi tilts his head at him "Who's? Sugawara Koushi's?" Asahi nods "Yeah, that guy." "Huh." "Yeah." They sit silently again, each in their own little worlds. It was time to head to the daycare so they helped each other up, getting ready to head out. As they turned to take off, Daichi noticed something "Woah! Azumane!" Said Angel started at his name, turning around cautiously "yes?" Daichi grinned, gesturing to his hair "You've really got it going, huh?" Asahi chuckled, looking a little sheepish "yeah, I decided to leave it."

Daichi nodded his approval, patting his friend on the back "looks good!" Asahi grinned before bowing his head a little as a 'thanks'. "Except," Asahi froze "probably tie it up. You look like a girl." The huge man relaxed at this before chucking and striking a ridiculous pose "Why? Can't keep your hands to yourself?" Daichi doubled over he was laughing so hard, Asahi right beside him. "Okay, Okay, but in all seriousness, I was planning on putting it up. It keeps getting in my face" Azumane gasped out once they calmed down a bit. "Good" Daichi wheezed, attempting, and failing to straighten himself.

Eventually they finally did calm down, enough to fly over to the daycare where the baby crows were waiting for them. Someone watched the from the shadows as they watched, specifically Daichi, as they had been for a little while now. They would be making their appearance soon now.


	2. Invisible

The next day was going pretty smoothly so far. There was no hint of what had happened the previous day. It was just the same day as usual, but still Daichi was on edge, waiting to see if the 'coincidences' would be making an appearance again. So far, there was nothing, and Daichi was excited to hang out with his best friend on the job. They could finally show each other their humans to each other. Finally the time rolled around that they head out.

Everything was fine until right across from the meeting spot, A car screeched around the corner, narrowly missing hitting Sugawara. The man brushed it off and continued his way, while Daichi seethed. He feel behind a bit to screw with the driver a bit to teach him a lesson. Asahi, at that time was nervously standing beside his human, trying to direct him out of harms way while they waited for Daichi and his human.

As Asahi nervously fidgeted next to his excited human, he finally spotted the man Daichi had described to him earlier. He was walking towards them with a smile and perfect silver hair and a beauty mark on his cheek and,...without his guardian angel. Asahi felt his anxiety start to rise. Where the hell was he? Was he okay? Should he go find him? No, he could take care of himself. Besides, if he left Nishinoya alone for even a few minutes, something bad would surely happen.

He followed the small bundle of energy as he bounced over to his friend, excitedly pulling him in for a quick hug. Once they pulled away, it seemed like Sugawara met his eyes. Asahi froze. Was,..was he seeing this right? And once the man also offered a tiny wave in his direction, he had to turn to see if perhaps there was someone behind him. Once he realized there was no one but him, his eyes widened. In shock, he waved back, causing Sugawara to bite back a laugh.

The man gave a tiny nod over his shoulder, pointing over his shoulder with eyes at a fuming Daichi that Asahi could now see by the road. When Asahi hesitated to go, glancing between a rambling Nishinoya and back at him, Sugawara just gave a small nod, indicating they would be fine.

Asahi wasted no time rushing over to Daichi, grabbing him by the shoulders and turning him towards himself. Daichi stared back at him with wide eyes "Asahi, wah-? Is something wrong? Are you okay? Where are the guys? Is Suga okay? Oh my god, please tell me-" Asahi rapidly shook his head "Nono, they're alive, they're okay, it's just,...Sugawara." Daichi froze, before trying to fight out of Asahi's tightening grasp "oh god, something is wrong with him. Where is he? Suga! Oh god, what happened-" "I told you! He's fine! It's just something,..about him."

The angel in his arms relaxed a bit, raising a questioning eyebrow. The taller angel took a deep breath, looking the other in the eye with a stern expression "I think he can see us." Daichi inhaled sharply, his face paling. That was exactly what he had been suspecting, but hoping it wasn't true. That would mean Sugawara saw him all those times he followed him around like a lost puppy, and when he watched him do random things, and it would also mean that if what he had said that day over the phone,...Sugawara was-

"Are you guys coming? We're about to leave." The two angels jumped at the voice of the one they were just discussing. With wide eyes they slowly turned to face a smiling Sugawara. Seeing their faces, the side of his mouth quirked up in a smirk "so you finally figured out I can see you. Sorry for not saying anything earlier." He giggled, doing small jazz hands at his sides "surprise?" And holy fuck, Daichi's heart might've stopped. No reason, only shock of course. He could remain in denial for now.

Sugawara sighed, turning to Asahi with a small smile "it's nice to meet you finally. Glad to know my friend is in good hands. Also, you really should let him get hurt occasionally. Honestly, it'll teach him a lesson or two." Asahi seemed to kick start first, giving a slight bow to the man "its nice to meet you too. I, -shit he's alone-, I should probably,..go,..make sure he's okay though," and off he was.

Sugawara chuckled before turning to stand in front of Daichi. He smiled softly up at him, whispering "hi." Daichi swallowed the lump in his throat down, staring into soft hazel eyes. "Hi" he breathed. It was as those eyes had put him under a spell, not being able to move, to breath, to look away. Sugawara didn't seem to be able to move either. The smile was as soft as his gaze. "God I've waited so long to talk to you. But-" he bit his lip as he glanced down "I,...don't even know your name yet."

"I-It's" Daichi cleared his throat "Daichi. Daichi Sawamura." Sugawara smiled widely "Nice to meet you Sawamura. I'm-" "I know" Daichi whispered with a chuckle. "Oh, right" Sugawara laughed. A beautiful melodic sound. Sugawara,.." "Please, just Suga."

Suga.

SugaSugaSugaSuga-

Daichi huffed "alright Suga, then I'm just Daichi." Sugawara giggled (Daichi was going to die. How is it this much cuter if it was directed at him? Wait, no, not cute. Daichi, bad)

"Alright Daichi." Daichi's breath left him. How does his name sound that much more different when he says it? Alright Daichi, you've got problems. Breathe man, get yourself together. The hells even happening to you?

The two stood there looking at each other, neither wanting to move before Asahi's voice called through the 'silence' "Alright lovebirds! Time to go, you've got all the time in the world now." Daichi coloured, finally looking away. Is,...that what it looked like? Was,...he,...being attracted to Suga? No, don't think like that. Suga blushed as well rubbing the back of his neck before he led the way to where the other two stood.

The rest of the day went by fairly quick and without anymore earth shattering moments. The whole time Daichis mind was whirling though, as he sneaked glances at Suga, trying to keep up with the conversation he was having with Asahi. Once he brought Suga home though, he rushed back home with minimal interaction. His mind was too full, and there was to much to sort out in it first. As soon as he reached his quarters, he crashed face-first onto his bed.

As laid-back the day was, he was exhausted! Daichi groaned, digging his face further into the pillow. After the small (earth-shattering) interaction, and the rest of the day, he had reached a conclusion. He was screwed. Extremely.

And once Asahi came in, he didn't help the situation or his meltdown whatsoever. "So,..." Daichi groaned louder, interrupting him "I know! I've got it bad! Real bad!" There was silence before a stunned Asahi spoke up again "wow." Silence. "Actually?,...And,...how long has this been,..going on for?" Daichi whined into his pillow "I don't knoow! But I only realized today!!!" Silence ensued before Asahi nervously cleared his throat "but,...are you gonna do anything about it?"

Daichi sat up glaring at the wall "even if I wanted to, I can't. I'd get in shit, he'd probably have problems because of it too! I don't even know what to do. I'll probably just pretend nothing happened. Everything's the same." Asahi frowned at him "but that would upset Sugawara if you pretended you can't hear him and he can't hear you." Daichi sighed, folding his hands in his lap "I know."

Asahi patted him on the shoulder before he stood "just,...think about it at least. Please." He managed a nod as the other patted him again and left, leaving him alone with his thoughts in the dark.

x-x-x-x

By the early morning, Daichi had decided what was to be done. He couldn't be near Suga as to basically tease themselves. Of course he couldn't just quit his job, so he'd stay hidden making sure nothing happened, occasionally swooping in to move something, or stop a car. Of course if he was hiding he wouldn't be able to stop the little things that happen, so Suga was left with a few more bruises from bumping into things, and tiny cuts from paper or while cutting something.

After about two weeks of this and nothing happening, Daichi decided to take a few days off. Catch up on some rest, hang out with the kids, do whatever. After maybe the fifth day of this he was greeted with a livid Asahi bursting into his room. "Daichi, we need to talk."

Daichi swallowed the food in his mouth, his body going tense. He'd never see Asahi quite this mad before and it was safe to say he was terrified. "Sh-shouldn't you be at Nishinoya's right now?" he choked out getting more nervous by the second. Asahi closed the door behind him, not moving as he stared Daichi down "Noya is at Suga's right now. Consoling him."

Daichi felt the guilt rising at that one sentence. Was he really that bad? He seemed kind of upset last time Daichi saw him but he figured he'd be over it by now. Apparently it only got worse. "I'm- I'm sorry" he whispered. It was true. He really was. He was burning with guilt.

Asahi growled, low and threatening "You better be. Suga's over there crying right now because you're ignoring him all of a sudden. It was one thing when you were at least there from a distance but now he's sure you don't care if he was even dead 'cause you're gone. He already was suicidal before, if what Noya says is anything to go by, but it was so much better when you appeared. And then you disappeared and he started cutting again. You made him cut himself Daichi!!"

He paused his rant, breathing out as he rubbed a hand over his face "Honestly, I love you Daichi but this is too far. I told you to relax a bit and think things over, but I never expected this." But Daichi had tuned him out already, his mind blanking out in shock He had made Suga hurt to the point of hurting himself. It was all his fault. But he didn't know. If he did he would've-

Asahi had walked up to him with a worried expression "Hey, hey Daichi. You're okay, I'm sorry for yelling but-" "I didn't know" he whispered brokenly, only now realizing there were tears pouring down his face. "Shh, I know. You're okay. You can still fix it." Daichi whipped his tear-stained face up towards him "but how? What am I supposed to do Asahi? I'm gonna get us in trouble! Huge trouble!"

Asahi shook his head, stray strands of hair falling out of his bun "Daichi, Daichi listen to me. It doesn't matter. Hear me? The rules don't matter. As long as you're both alive, healthy, and happy." Daichi stared at him in disbelief for a moment (Was Asahi ACTUALLY telling him to break the rules?!?), before he nodded.

He knew what he had to do now. He was going to Suga, apologizing to him, confessing and telling him everything, and then never leave his side again. Consequences be damned. He loved him and Suga made him happy. Did it really matter who he loved and who he was with?

On silent wings he soared to the house that had become his second home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY IS THIS SO LONG ALREADY?!?
> 
> No, but I'm actually enjoying this so much. I hope I'll be able to finish it


	3. Revolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if anyone doesn't like this?

Once Daichi reached the familiar house and perched on the balcony railing outside, it was already almost dark outside. He hesitated before stepping down and walking over to the glass doors. The curtains were drawn, but there was soft dimmed light filtering out. He took a deep breath before knocking lightly and then quickly climbing back up on the railing.   
As soon as he turned his head back, the curtains were being slightly drawn to reveal a frazzled Sugawara. He held his breath as the soft light seeped out, illuminating his hunched up form. Suga startled as he noticed that somebody was on his fifth floor balcony, and only looked even more shocked once he realized who that somebody was.   
Daichi didn't dare breath as he waited for Suga to do something, anything, expecting him to possibly just turn around and go back inside, or yell at him, or,...anything. He tried not to wince as Suga stepped out, closing the door slightly behind him. Here it comes, he thought as he closed his eyes. Here comes the storm. But it stayed silent.   
Daichi frowned, confused at the lack of noise. Wasn't this the part where he got chastised? He risked cracking open one eye before turning fully to stare at the man he was bidden to protect. The light from his apartment was surrounding Sugawara’s outline with a soft glow, filtering through his silver hair and reflecting off his glistening cheeks.   
His mouth parted slightly as he took in the view of the man he had fallen for. He looked breathtakingly beautiful, making Daichi's heart stutter and face flush. Never had he seen Sugawara look so broken and yet, so,...relieved. So nervous and happy, and worried, and,...  
Daichi jumped off the railing as he quickly closes the distance between them, raising his hand, then slowly letting it fall back, as the tears slip down Suga's face. "I-I was so scared you wouldn't come back" he chokes out, "I thought that even the one who's job i-it was to keep me alive d-didn't care anymore." He lets out a sob as Daichi pulls him into his chest, his face pressed into the soft fabric. "P-please," he cries as he grips onto the shirt "don't l-leave me again."   
Daichi stutters out a breath, trying hard not to break down himself. "I'm sorry" he breathes, "I'm so so sorry. Never again. I won't, I-" He chokes back his tears, as his vision goes slightly blurry. He clenches his jaw, hugging the man a little tighter. I won't. Never. I can't ever leave him again.   
He lets go, stepping back slightly. "I'm sorry," he whispers, brushing his thumb over Suga's cheek "I can't believe I-,...I almost lost you,...fuck-" Sugawara presses into his touch slightly, testing his boundaries as he gazes up at Daichi with his soft brown eyes "but I'm here. With you." Daichi smiles softly, cupping Suga's face with his hand "You are. Here. With me."   
Suga sighs happily, nuzzling his hand with a small smile. He brings his own hand up, cradling Daichi's with his soft touch. He had dreamt of this long ago, never expecting it to become reality. He has no idea of what will happen or what is to come, but currently is happy to just be in this moment. He couldn't ask for anything more.   
"Suga." He hums, opening his eyes when there is no response. Scratch his previous thought. He feels his pace pick up with the way Daichi is looking at him. They're even closer now, and Daichi is looking down at him with parted lips, his eyes lidded as he watches him. Daichi lifts his other hand, brushing a stray lock of silver behind Suga's ear, making his breath catch, as hand rests there.   
He searches the Angels eyes, feeling his own lids close as he leans slightly closer, his free hand setting itself on the forearm of the hand in his hair. Daichi looks at him, his gaze flicking down to Suga's lips with interest, up to his eyes, and then locking on his mouth again.   
This is the moment Suga thinks as he licks his lips before Daichi closes the final distance. It's everything Sugawara expected and more. He had kissed many people before, but this is something else entirely. Daichi's lips press softly to his at first, tentatively, experimentally, before pressing harder, farther. He tilts his head to slot their mouths better together, pressing with more purpose, with newfound hunger.   
For Daichi, this is something completely new. He doesn't know what to do, where to put his hands, but oh god is it amazing. The sensation hits him like a brick wall, almost making him crumble. He knew that it was going to be good but this is hands-down the greatest experience in his long-lived eternal life. It's as if the heavens opened up and choirs of angels are singing.   
But especially he feels as if the angel here isn't him, but Sugawara. With his gorgeous hair, and eyes, and soft warm skin, and lips, and those godforsaken wandering hands, and,..god was he in love with him. They pull apart gasping for breath but not letting go of each other. He stares into the warm brown orbs of Sugawara's beautiful features.   
His lips are tingling and his skin is on fire and his face is heating up again and he just needs,...again "can I kiss you?" Suga's eyes widen slightly before he bursts into laughter leaning his forehead against Daichi's chest. "You're unbelievable" he giggles before standing on his toes and planting a peck on Daichi's lips.   
He can't help the grin that takes over his face as Suga continues giggling as he takes his hand and leads him inside. "It's getting chilly" he explains as he closes the door before rounding on Daichi once again. "Also didn't want the neighbours to think I'm completely insane, talking to and making out with the wind" he whispers, backing Daichi up until his back's pressed against the wall "Just the wind huh?" he whispers teasingly, raising an eyebrow.   
Suga looks him over like a lion about to feast on its prey, pink tongue darting out to wet his lips "oh, but you and I know it was so much more" he purrs before pulling Daichi's mouth down to his once more. 

x-x-x-x

After another half-hour of long, soft kisses, and convincing a whining, needy, and tired Suga that he really did need to rest, and finally getting him in bed with the promise of coming back ASAP, Daichi flew home quickly to grab his stuff. He was soaring giddily with the tingling feeling of Suga's lips on his own and the taste of his mouth. He wasn't surprised to see Asahi pacing the floor worriedly in his quarters, but the presence of a second angel caught him off guard.   
He cleared his throat as he walked in, Asahi glancing up nervously, the second figure raising their head from where they were sitting with their back turned to him at his table. It took him a second too long to place who the perfectly-styled, chocolatey brown hair belonged to. "Hello people who don't live here."   
The figure whips their head around, a beaming smile directed at him "Dai-chan!! Its been ages!!!!" He rolls his eyes as he walks up with a questioning look to Asahi "Hey Oikawa. What are you doing here?" Asahi shakes his head innocently, waving his hands in front of his face "It wasn't me! He said it was urgent!" Daichi just pats his shoulder, assuring him he's not in trouble.   
Oikawa spins his chair around, facing the other two "Ah, as charming as ever. Honestly, I don't know what Mr. Refreshing sees in you" he adds with a flick of his brown locks. Wait. Daichi freezes. Was he talking about- "Mr. Refreshing?" he asks confusedly. Oikawa waves a hand in the air as he examines the nails on the other "oh, you know, Suga. The human I took care of before I so kindly switched him over to you after his begging. Ah, fun times."   
Daichi feels even more confused at this statement. Oikawa was Suga's angel before him? And what does he mean about Suga begging for him? They hadn't met before. "But,...he asked you to switch to me? But we never,...How? Why?" His mind is whirling with more questions, all pleading to be answered. Oikawa sighs as if he's explained this a million times to a stupid child that doesn't comprehend for the life of him "he saw you somewhere and wouldn't stop drooling and I couldn't take it anymore. I knew you would fall for him too." He smirks as if it's the most obvious thing in the world "I'm a great cupid."   
Daichi splutters, brain filled with more questions than answers One sticks out. "But why'd you set us up if you knew that this would,...end eventually. It won't work completely. We're both going to get hurt badly." He doesn't want to admit it, and it pains him to, but it's the truth. There's no way this story could possibly end in a happy ending. He feels Asahi place a comforting knowing hand on his shoulder as he shoots daggers at the floor.   
Oikawa shakes his head, his eyes going soft as he locks his gaze on Daichi "Because you deserve to be happy. You're not necessarily going to suffer. That's part of the reason I'm here." The other two angels glance up, confused, just as another angels makes their way into the room, placing their hands on either of Oikawa's shoulders "what this dumbass is trying to say, is that we need your help."   
Oikawa shakes his head looking up at the angel behind him with a fond smile "Iwa-chan! You startled me!" Daichi breaks into a grin as he and Iwaizumi embrace, clapping each other on the back "'Zumi! It's been too long! Good to see you again!" Iwaizumi grins back as they pat each on the shoulder "you too man!"   
Oikawa makes his way up to them, wrapping possessive arms around Iwaizumi's bicep "Daichi, it's good to see you again and all, but I would appreciate if you toned down the flirting with my man." Iwaizumi colours, pointedly looking away, but not pulling away his arm "I'm not your man." "Yet" Oikawa corrects smugly, making Iwa turn back to him with a small smile. "Yet" he agrees, planting a peck on the others nose.   
Daichi watches the whole exchange with wide eyes, smirking as he looks from one to another. Noticing this, Iwaizumi clears his throat, face slightly red as he finally pulls his hand free from a satisfied Oikawa. He claps his hands before turning on his heel and sitting back at the table. "Alright, we do have business to get to. I'd recommend the two of you to take a seat for this talk." Asahi and Daichi exchange a look before shrugging and following the other two.   
"Ok, so can we finally find out what all of this is about?" Daichi asks, slightly impatient. He did have somewhere he needed to get to. He hoped this wouldn't take too long. As he turns his head, he's fixed with a icy stare from Oikawa "Daichi." He hesitates before stuttering out a 'yes?'. The brunette cocks his head to the side, studying Daichi "do you want to be with Suga?"   
Daichi felt caught off guard "I,- yes? I'm in love with him so,..yeah?" At this, Oikawa's eyes flashed and he grinned "ohoho!! I didn't realize it was to that extent!" He nudged Iwaizumi grinning like the Cheshire cat "oh he's in definitely then!" Iwaizumi in turn only sighed, turning to the other two confused men "alright, I'll only explain once."   
His stare turned cold and stern as he ground out "we're planning a revolution." The house was filled with a heavy silence as the words sunk in. "You what?!?" Asahi was the first to break the silence "but why??" Iwaizumi's look hadn't changed "because it's time for things to change. We want to be happy too. There's me and Oikawa of course, but plenty of others have been waiting for this for a long time now."   
He turns to Daichi "do you remember Kiyoko and how she disappeared so long ago? Well she fell in love with her human and stayed with her until she passed away. Now she's suffering on earth, wishing she could just finally rest in peace as well." He sighs, looking frustrated "we want a choice too. Our whole lives are decided for us. We want to live our lives ourselves, even if we have to become human to do so."   
Asahi looks worried as he processes everything. Oikawa turns to Daichi pleadingly "just imagine. You could actually live with Suga, do what you like, be-" "Yes." Three confused angels turn to stare at Daichi. "I'll do it" he informs them with a nod. Iwaizumi and Oikawa beam at this while Asahi just stares at him in shock.   
Daichi turns to him with a stern expression "Asahi, this isn't just about us, it's about our whole population. Even our little baby crows. I can see the way they look at each other. I don't want them to go through the trouble or suffering others have been through. And-" his look turns soft as he places a hand on Asahi's shoulder "I can see it in you too. The way you look after Nishinoya,...it's kind of obvious there's something going on there."   
He smiles as Asahi's face reddens "You need to think about yourself sometimes. Be selfish. And if you don't want to,...well I still will. I want Suga to be happy, and I want to be selfish." Iwaizumi lets out a cheer as Oikawa pretends to wipe a tear away. Asahi looks at all of their urging faces before sighing "Alright. You've convinced me. I want to be selfish too." They all cheer and woop at this, excited that change was on the way. Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwahh!!! Ok, this is actually so much fun to write! I'm so glad people are enjoying it so far!!!
> 
> I'm really going to try and update as often as possible!!!
> 
> Thank you all!!


	4. Hapiness

When Sugawara woke, he found Daichi sitting hunched over the counter in the kitchen, wings folded neatly against his back. Suga smiled, making his way over and wrapping his arms around Daichi's waist from behind. He sighs contently, silvery feathers soft under his cheek. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

He hums into the feathers, unable to stop smiling. "I was worried you wouldn't come back" he breathes, making Daichi turn in his seat to face him. " But I'm here aren't I?" he whispers, caressing Suga's cheek. The other nodded slightly, leaning up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Daichi hummed happily as he got up "I made you breakfast by the way."

Suga followed closely behind, peering over his shoulder curiously, letting out an appreciative whistle "master chef here, huh?" Daichi blushed at the compliment, rubbing the back of his neck "I-uh, well I like cooking occasionally, its one of the things I have freedom to do. So I just decided to whip up a little something as you slept. You needed energy and breakfast is the most important meal of the day. And- why are you laughing?"

Suga shook his head as he giggled, giving Daichi kiss on the cheek "you are adorable." Daichi flushed even more, but didn't comment as he prepared plates, cups, and utensils for the both of them. They sat down at the table, digging in, Suga making a happy little noise with each bite.

"Wait, but I thought angels don't eat? Not that I mind, just,..." Suga waved his fork absentmindedly, cocking his head to the side. Daichi shook his head "see, no, that's a common misconception. We CAN eat, we just don't have to. Its more for enjoyment than energy intake. And besides," he smirks slyly at Suga "If angels can't eat, what are you doing?"

Suga stares at him wide eyed, blush creeping up his face before snorting "oh my god stop." "No, but seriously, how am I the angel in this relationship? It's most definitely you" Daichi blurts, making Suga's giggles only intensify. "Like, are you secretly hiding wings or something? Is that your secret?" he continues, making Suga start gasping for breath "Omigod,..stop,..you-" he laughs again, shaking his head.

He meets Daichi's eyes with a fond look, making the angels breath catch. "I'm so lucky I found you" he whispers, placing his hand on top of Daichi's. Daichi squeezes it gently, not looking away. "I love you" he breathes, before he can stop himself.

Sugawara starts at this, colour rising to his cheeks. He stares at Daichi, speechless, searching his face for something. Daichi blanches at this. Shit. He messed up. Was it too soon? Should he have waited? Shitshitshitshit- "Forget I said anything!" he blurts, trying to save the situation somehow, his anxiety rising.

Nonononono, he's ruined it already. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Suga seems to finally snap out of it, looking Daichi in the eye "I-,...really?" Daichi pauses, looking back at him nervously. "Did you mean it?" Suga whispers breathlessly "Do you,...?" Daichi hesitates, but seeing Suga look at him, just as nervous, but there's also something else, almost hopefully, makes him colour as well, deciding to just tell the truth.

"Yes" he breathes. Time stands still as he waits for a reaction. And when the reaction finally comes, he has no idea what to do. Suga seems dazed, a soft smile on his face, as a silent tear slips down his face. Daichi jumps up, rushing to his side "nononono, shit, please don't cry. I'm sorry. I'll-, I take it back?"

Strong hands grip the front of his shirt, catching him by surprise "don't you dare." Daichi glances up at Suga confusedly, who only laughs in response "I'm so happy!" Daichi hesitates, before chuckling as well, and wiping the tear away with his thumb. "You're an idiot" he chuckles as he shakes his head. Suga laughs again before pulling him into an embrace.

x-x-x-x

Daichi finds himself waking up on a couch, his head resting on a cushion. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he realizes the cushion is Suga's lap. He turns slightly, glancing up at Suga's focused face, as he taps away on his laptop. Noticing that Daichi woke, he slips off his glasses, smiling down at him "morning princess. Or more like evening."

Daichi hums, rubbing his eyes as he yawns. Slowly, he pushes himself up, stretching as he sits back up. "Ah, I'm gonna have to go soon. I still have to meet Hajime and Oikawa" he says, leaning his head side to side. Suga pauses, looking at him "you know Tooru?" Daichi nods glumly "unfortunately. We've known each other for quite a while now."

Suga laughs, batting at Daichi's arm "hey you, he's not that bad!" Daichi chuckles, raising his arms in mock defence "if you say so. Oh, and," he turns to Suga questioningly, "he mentioned something." Suga tenses slightly, looking away "oh?" Daichi nodded thoughtfully, studying him "yeah. He said you saw me somewhere and the asked him to switch us."

Suga laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck "oh, no. I just saw you at the hospital once and,..yeah. Tooru caught me looking. Next thing I knew he claimed he had somewhere better to be and that I'd thank him later." He smirked, nuzzling into Daichi's shoulder "tell him thanks from me." Daichi only chuckled, ruffling Suga's hair affectionately.

He kind of wanted to tell him about their plan, the revolution, but looking at Suga so happy,...it wasn't the time. He pushed himself up "ok, but I really have to go. I'll be back soon." Suga grabs his hand, making him turn around. "I-I, I didn't tell you,...didn't say it back," he stutters out, his flushed face getting redder by the second.

Daichi looks at him softly, lovingly touching his cheek "you don't have to say it back. I just wanted to tell you-" Suga interrupts him, shaking his head "Nono, I want to! I feel the same! And have for a while now." He meets his eye, smiling softly "I love you." Daichi practically melts, pulling Suga into an embrace as he kisses the life out of him. "I love you, I love you, I love you," "And I love you" he whispers back, pressing his forehead against Suga's.

He's never been so happy in his life. He's finally found his happy place. He finally knew what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Wake up in the mornings with Suga beside him, make food for them and eat it together, spend all their free time together, lazy days in bed or on the couch, cuddles and make out sessions, peppering every centimetre of his skin in kisses,...

He wanted to see him through the good and the bad, at his happiest moments, and lowest, he wanted to be there for all of it. He was always going to be by his side, getting past obstacles in life together. But even though he'd be there for the bad, he wanted to make all the times good, keep Suga smiling and hearing his melodic laughter fill their days.

Suga's breathy laugh breaks through his thoughts, catching his attention "man are we saps. We're like the lead roles in the sappiest romantic movie there is out there." Daichi chuckles in agreement "did I say all of that out loud?" Suga giggles, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Daichi's neck "no, but I bet we were thinking the same things."

"Perhaps" Daichi grins before pressing his lips to Suga's again. Suga pulls back, nuzzling Daichi's neck "do you have to go?" Daichi sighs, burying his face in Suga's hair "unfortunately." They stay like that for a second before pulling away. "Come home soon. I'll be waiting" Suga whispers "I love you." Daichi smiles as he walks backwards onto the open balcony "I love you too." With one flap of his wings, he's gone.

x-x-x-x

The whole way back to his place, he can't stop grinning. Once he walks in, Oikawa takes one look at him and scrunches up his nose "disgusting. You reek of happiness. You look like you just got laid or something." Daichi sighs, willing his face to not change colour "Better. And since when did you all just, like, move in with me?"

Oikawa wakes his hand dismissively, unceremoniously plopping down on the couch "you're never here anymore now anyway so." Daichi only rolls his eyes, walking into the kitchen "hey Iwa. We gonna start right away or,..?" Iwaizumi nods, picking up a bowl of snacks and walking to the living room "yeah, Asahi'll be here soon." He plops down on the cushion next to Oikawa, Daichi settling on an armchair across.

"Okay, random question, but how did you know that I-,..was gay,...when you set me and Suga up?" Iwa chuckles whispering conspiratorially "he has a talent", Oikawa nodding along beside him eagerly. "I have a gay-dar" he announces proudly before smirking at Daichi "And please, even if you weren't gay, you'd still fall for Suga."

Daichi couldn't argue with that. Asahi suddenly bursts in, rushing over to them "sorry I'm late!" Daichi turns back to Oikawa excitedly, gesturing at Asahi "can you tell if he's gay? Please don't say I'm the only one who thinks he is." Asahi colours, not knowing what to say.

Iwaizumi across from them snorts, while Oikawa scoffs at them, looking completely unamused "puh-lease, I don't need a gay-dar to tell me that this kid is gayness in itself. He's the epitome of gay" Asahi flushes completely, mouth opening and closing like a fish, while Daichi and Iwaizumi double over with laughter, wiping tears from their eyes.

"That-, that was beautiful" Daichi gasps out. Iwaizumi high fives him "Amen." The rest of the night goes on as planned. They're getting close to having the whole thing planned out completely and in its place. They know for sure though, that in a few weeks, their lives will be completely flipped upside down.

x-x-x-x

Two weeks have passed, with no news or events. It was relaxing, being able to spend all of his time with his lover, but naturally it was also nerve-wracking. Anything could pop up at any given moment and they had no idea if they would be prepared. Daichi tried to not to think about that as he followed Suga around work like a lost puppy.

It was kind of annoying, and boring, to sit around with nothing to do while Suga worked, but he managed. It was fun to bug Suga, teasing him as he tried to focus. He'd make paper clips float around the office, bursting out laughing and making Suga stifle his giggles when someone glanced over in shock, rubbing their eyes and passing it off as tiredness.

He'd move the pen away from Suga just to bug him, gawking when Suga teasingly stuck his tongue out to pull out a spare. And after Daichi had been playing with Suga's hair, and teasingly tracing his fingers all over, smirking when the man flushed, but pretended to not notice so as no one would ask, Suga finally snapped. He quickly stood, and stomped his way to the bathroom, leaving a confused Daichi behind.

Daichi waited for a bit, before finally giving up, and followed. He stepped into the washroom, looking both ways for his man, when the door slammed shut behind him. He jumped, finding himself face to face with Suga. He swallowed hard, seeing the slightly mad, predatory look on his face. Suga growled, backing him up against the door "you can't keep doing that, you're driving me insane."

Daichi smirked down at him, keeping his head raised out of reach "oh? Am I affecting you that much?" Suga bit his lip, grabbing at Daichi's collar "you know exactly what you're doing, and you're going to get me fired soon." Daichi lowered his head, his lips hovering over the others "not my fault you can't focus."

Suga's eyes flicked down as he licked his lip. "Not my fault my boyfriend's so fucking hot" he retorted. As Daichi coloured, the only thing he managed to think was 'oh' before his boyfriends mouth was on his. The kiss was passionate and intense, both of them waiting since early morning for some type of affection.

The kiss got even more heated as Daichi nipped at Suga's bottom lip, enticing a moan from the shorter male. Their tongues hungrily ravaging the others mouth. Daichi leaned down slightly, grabbing Suga's thighs and hoisted him up, making him let out a small squeal. Daichi plopped him down on the counter next to the sink, stepping between his legs as he kissed him again.

Gradually, they slowed down, the kiss becoming lazy, until they were just leaving small, soft pecks on each others lips. "I have to go back" Suga eventually whispered, making Daichi pout. Suga laughed, booping him on the nose "don't be like that! I don't have a lot left. And as soon as we're home, I'm all yours."

He kept his word. In about an hour, the two of them were back home, collapsing on the couch together. Daichi kissed Suga softly, humming in appreciation. They stayed cuddled up together for a bit, before Suga got up to warm up some food for them. Daichi stayed in his spot a little longer, before turning on the radio and coming over to help Suga.

Well, somewhat. He hooked his chin over his shoulder, arms tightly wrapped around his waist as he hummed along to the song playing happily. Suddenly, a familiar beat filled the kitchen, making Daichi glance up, loosening his grip as he turned slightly "hey! I know this song!" The beat picked up, and Daichi grinned as he moved closer to the radio.

Suga smiled as he watched him, confused slightly when Daichi whirled back around. He grabbed Suga's hand, pulled him close, and whispered "may I?" before starting to move along to the music. As they reached the first verse, Suga's mouth opened in a pleasantly surprised 'o', as he realized what song was playing.

He didn't get to think anything else when suddenly Daichi spun him and continued dancing as he sang along "Heyyy, I've been gone today, but I'll be back all around the way." He had one hand clasped in Suga's and he twirled him again as they spun around the living room and kitchen. Letting go, he moved away from Suga "it seems like everywhere I go, the more I see, the less I know."

Daichi whirled around, facing Suga "But I know," he sung, gesturing along to the lyrics "one thing," he fixed Suga with a soft look "that I love you!" He grabbed Suga again, twirling him along to the music "I love you, I love you, I love you." He bopped along to the music as he moved away again, Suga breaking off into giggles as he watched in awe.

"I've seen a lot of places all around the way, I've seen a lot of joy, and I've seen a lot of pain." Suga knew this was true, watching his boyfriend dance with a wide smile. "But I don't want to write a love song, for the world. I just want to write a song," Daichi took a deep breath before yelling over the song "'BOUT A BOY AND A BOY!"

Suga broke off laughing, doubling over as he tried to catch his breath Daichi waltzed over with a huge grin plastered on his face as he beamed down at Suga "what'd you think?" Suga giggled, pinching Daichi's cheek "you're ridiculous. And I love you for it" he added, giving him a quick kiss. Daichi only grinned even wider before taking Suga's hand and pulling him into the middle of the room.

They dance around together, singing along with joy "but I know, one thing, that I love you!" They held hands, and spun around, smiles plastered on their faces "I love you, I love you, I love you!" They danced until they ran out of breath, and once the song ended, a slow song came on, and they just continued slowly spinning around the room.

Daichi had his hands resting on Suga's waist as they spun slowly in a circle, Suga's arms wrapped around his neck. They were practically chest to chest, just slowly twirling as they gazed in each others eyes. Suga let out a happy little sigh as he let his head drop onto Daichi's shoulder, humming under his breath. "This is most possibly one of my favourite days in my whole life." Daichi hums his agreement, smiling into silvery hair.

"I never knew you could dance" Suga giggled, and Daichi chuckled in response "right back at you." Suga hummed, leaning back to look into Daichi's eyes "I'm so glad we found each other." Daichi smiled, leaning in "me too." They kissed softly, lips lightly brushing over each others "I love you." "Mmn. I love you too."

Someone clearing their throat made them break apart. They whipped their heads toward the balcony in shock, finding an unimpressed Oikawa leaning against the frame. "This was not what I had in mind when I set you two up. You're so romantic it's disgusting."

Daichi rolled his eyes, still keeping one hand firmly planted on Suga's waist "don't like it, leave. What are you doing here?" Oikawa grunted as he walked, in, observing his nails "Hajime sent me. Said it was important." Daichi raised his eyebrow with a smirk "ohoho? Moving up, are we?"

Oikawa coloured before trying to pretend nothing happened "Iwa-chan said you needed to come right away." Daichi grumbled under his breath, not wanting to go anywhere today. What was so important that Asahi or Oikawa couldn't help with? Actually,..nevermind, there was a lot.

Suga smiled at him softly "if it's important you should go. I'll wait here." He looked at Oikawa for conformation he'd take after him while he wad gone, and once he got a nod, he said his goodbyes and hurried home.

x-x-x-x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has turned into pretty much just all FLUFF. Not that I really mind honestly. I'm finding these guys SOSOSOOO much fun to write!!! I really don't want to start a war. Or get anyone killed (!!!), so I don't know what to doooo
> 
> I kept listening to Spearhead's 'Say Hey (I love you)' while writing this, along with SEBELLS 'Till the sun burns out'
> 
> Can't wait till these idiots finally get their happy end. If you have any ideas or recs, please please please just let me in the comments. I love you all for all the recognition I'm getting already. Thank you so much.


	5. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this was based off of the song so yes, I added some of the lyrics (how could I not?)
> 
> Also, I apologize, but this ain't my fav chapter, it didn't turn out the greatest. Hope you still like it tho :)

Daichi tried to fight off a groan as he sat in his kitchen chair, Iwaizumi pacing the floor in front of him. He had been attacked by Hajime as soon as he reached his door, the angel freaking out that they'd have to get more people, and they had to hurry, and they were oh so screwed.

Daichi had been calming him down for the past half hour now "I'm telling you, Ushiwaka isn't that bad. He wouldn't report us. He's not that heartless." Apparently Ushijima had come over to Oikawa and Iwaizumi when they hadn't noticed and had overheard something. He had been about to 'terrorize' Oikawa again, but had stopped short with his newfound information, leaving abruptly.

Daichi wasn't close to Ushijima, but from occasionally bumping into him, he knew he wasn't a monster. Iwaizumi pauses, frowning down at Daichi "ok, but what if? He is one of the head angels! He could easily pass it off to the 'main guy' and get us all in huge shit!!!" Daichi doesn't even bother exlaining to him again, that things would be fine as he plants his hands over his face, too tired for all of this bullshit.

Of course he was nervous that perhaps Ushiwaka would do something stupid, but honestly he just didn't have the energy to really care. After all, they were wasting his time that could have been spent with Suga. He could hear Iwaizumi still ranting somewhere off in the distance and he jumped to his feet, cutting him off with groan/yell. "Fine! I'll go talk to Ennoshita and his crew. Perhaps they'll help."

Before Iwa could do anything else, he headed off to the children's shelter. Along with Asahi and him, his friend Ennoshita and his two friend spent a lot of time with their group of kids. He was grateful for them, taking care of their baby crows while he and Asahi worked As he arrived, he waved at Yaku, a helper at the other kid group, the Kittens.

Yaku waved back with a smile, about to say something before getting cut off by a wail from inside his room "But Yaku-Saaaan!!!!" Immediately the smile on his face turned into an annoyed frown as he turned back to the doorway "no Lev, you can't just bring random animals here! Remember that time you brought that baby skunk you thought was a kitten and we all had to bathe in tomato juice for weeks? Or that other time you-" he went on ranting as he stomped back into the room, slamming the door behind him.

Daichi winced, before turning to the familiar voice behind him "Daichi-Senpai!!!" He whipped around with a grin "Ennoshita!! Hey, long time no see!!" Ennoshita patted his back with a sly smile "yeah, heard you've been busy." Daichi looks at him wide eyed "how'd you find out???" Ennoshita grins, waving a hand in the air "oh, y'know,...Asahi's anxiety has been acting up again."

Daichi grits his teeth in frustration. Great. If Asahi's anxiety acts up, the mumbling starts. And who knows who else could've heard some important information. Ennoshita turns to him nervously "I did hear some,...other things that,...I wanted to ask you about?" Daichi glanced both ways, as he nodded at Ennoshita, grabbed his elbow, and lead him to a more secluded spot.

The younger angel took a deep breath before tentatively asking "is it true it's a guy?" Of course. Of course that's the first question. He wasn't sure whether he should tell the truth or not. And Daichi had no idea how Ennoshita would react. But he knew he was a good guy, and Daichi had come specifically to him for a reason. So trying to be brave, he raised his head and nodded "yes".

"Are you out of your mind?!?" That, was not the response he expected. (He kept getting unexpected responses lately, what's with that?) Ennoshita stepped closer as he hissed "you could get in so much shit!! Why would you ever risk something like that?!?" Daichi looks right into his eyes when he says "because I love him."

Ennoshita pauses at this, having been caught off guard. He hesitates before whispering "really?" Daichi nods solemnly. Ennoshita smiles sadly at him "I'm so sorry."Daichi breathes out in relief "i-it's alright. It's working so far, and we'll keep it working." Ennoshita raises his eyebrow, but what about when he dies? You-you'll end up just like Kiyoko-senpai." Daichi shakes his head "hopefully not. Besides, we have a plan. And we need your help."

Ennoshita cocks his head in confusion, looking at Daichi with newfound interest. "Is that what Asahi was mumbling about?" Daichi chuckles "yeah, probably." Ennoshita gasps, looking both ways to make sure nobody can hear, before leaning in to whisper "so it's true then, you are starting a war?"

Daichi nods "yup, and we're going to need your, and your friends help. Please. Anyone who's trustworthy who will agree." Ennoshita looks shocked for a second before nodding thoughtfully "yeah, okay, I'll do it." Daichi grins at him "you will?" Ennoshita nods with a smile "I will. But wait, what will happen to our crows?"

Daichi rubs his chin in thought. They really hadn't thought about that. He'd have to talk to the guys about it. Perhaps Suga liked kids? "We could leave them with Suga for then? Leave them in our care? I don't know, we'll have to talk about it."

Ennoshita wiggles his eyebrows at him, rather suggestively "so SUGA~, huh?" Daichi nudges him as they walk back "you really are a little shit." Ennoshita winks back at him "I'm also one of your best friends, and I deserve all the juicy details right this instant."

x-x-x-x

When he reaches Suga's apartment, he perches on the balcony, straining to hear that noise again. Was that,..giggling coming from inside? Not only Suga's but,...Oikawa's too? He listened hard to try and hear part of their conversation.

"I'm telling you, he does this all the time!" Oikawa exclaims as Suga's giggling intensifies. "He smothers me in the middle of the night, like, literally wrapping himself in all the blankets, and the lays on top of me, blankets and pillows on my face so I can't breathe, and then punches me if I tried to move. He literally called me a possessed mattress in his sleep, claiming he'd stab me if I move again. And then he denies it all in the morning!"

Suga snorts as he tries to contain his laughter "maybe he is unconsciously trying to kill you." Oikawa groans "when I said that he said I deserved it. And then hit me. He hit me!! Does Daichi hit you Suga?" Suga shakes his said before very seriously saying "if my mattress was possessed I'd also probably try to murder it whenever possible."

There was a short silence before Oikawa started grumbling and yelling "goddammit Suga!!" as Suga let out a shriek, making Daichi burst through the balcony door, only to stop short. Suga was shrieking with laughter, curled up on himself on the floor as Oikawa smacked him repeatedly with a pillow, all while screaming whatever made up curse words he could come up with.

Daichi cleared his throat, making both men turn towards him. Suga's face broke into a huge grin while Oikawa squinted at him with a scowl. "Your boyfriend is a little shit" he informed Daichi before giving Suga a final smack. "As are you" Daichi chuckled, making Oikawa gasp in mock hurt.

Suga only stuck his tongue out at him, making Oikawa scowl harder before he finally got up. "Alright, your prince charming is here, so I'll be heading off." He nodded at them both before making his way to the balcony. "Try not to die in your sleep! It would be rather unfortunate!" Suga shouted with a shit-eating grin. "I'll try not to" Oikawa growled, before leaping off the railing and soaring off into the night.

Daichi helped Suga up, groaning when he finally plopped down onto the couch and leaned up against Suga. "I'm so tired" he mumbled, sliding down until his head was in Suga's lap. "Sleep then" Suga whispered, tangling his fingers in Daichi's hair "I'll finish my anime."

Daichi hummed, closing his eyes "the one with the girl with the blood sword? Where she kept stabbing that dude only upon meeting him?" Suga laughed, soft and gentle and melodic, and patted Daichi's head "yes that one, now sleep." Daichi hummed again with a smile, falling asleep not soon after with Suga's gentle fingers brushing his hair.

He didn't sleep for too long, just a nap, but it felt amazing. He finally got some much needed rest and energy. He smiled sleepily, stretching his arms. He was in a good mood. He was home, with Suga, fully rested, and- His thoughts were cut off with a hiccup from above him. Daichi frowned, turning his head he found Suga,...CRYING?!?

He bolted upright, immediately grabbing Suga and pulling him to himself. "Omigod, Suga. Suga what's wrong? What happened? Why are you,...crying" He huffed, a fond smile appearing on his face once he realized what was happening. The TV was still on, an important part of the anime playing. Suga adjusted himself, leaning his back against Daichi's so that he was comfortable and could still see properly.

Suga sniffed loudly, tears rushing down his face as he waved his arm, crumpled tissue in hand, at the television "she's dead, can you believe it Daichi? She sacrificed herself and now she's dead. And he's seeing her in his coma and,..." another loud shuddering sob "it's true love, but they can't be together." He sighed heavily "just like you and I."

Daichi smiled softly down at him, brushing a strand back. "Just like you and I" he agreed, adding a silent 'but not for much longer' at the end. Things were going to change, and for the better, he knew it, and it would be soon. They watched in silence for a while longer before Suga's quiet voice broke the silence "Daichi? Would you sacrifice yourself,...or even die,...for me?"

Dachi's breath caught in his throat. Oh, you don't even know. I've already promised to sacrifice myself for you. I've been planning for a while now to die with you, for you. Anything for your happiness, and the chance of us staying together. "Without hesitation" he whispered.

Suga exhaled shakily before stiffening a bit "don't." Daichi looked at him in confusion. Did he find out, or,... "Don't" Suga repeated, firmer this time "I don't need a life without you." Daichi let out a shaky breath. Suga turned slightly to him "whatever the reason, please," Suga's voice trembles "please don't leave me."

Daichi stares at him for a second, before hugging him tightly "I won't" he lies. Because he would try, he really would, but if that was what would save Suga in the end, he would do it. Daichi keeps his arms wrapped a little more tighter for the rest of the show, Suga squeezing his arm gently for comfort in times.

At the end there's more tears and comforting, but this time they're happy tears. As they were shutting off the computer, Suga found there was a sequel movie but before he could turn it on, Daichi grabbed him, pulling him to bed. There would be no more all-nighters this week, if Daichi had any say in it.

The next morning when Daichi woke, the bed next to him was empty. Confused, he got up before dazily walking to the living room and,....finding Suga on the couch balling his eyes out again. Daichi rolls his eyes as he sits down next to him. The movie he found yesterday is playing on the tv.

"Again" he groans, flopping down into Suga's lap. Suga chokes on a sob before wiping at his eyes "they ruined it Daichi!! It ended happily and now, and now,..." he gestures to the screen before letting out a pitiful wail. Daichi only grunts as he wraps his arms around Suga and settles down.

He gets hungry after a while (he watched it already, so he knew what happened), and heads to the kitchen, getting a quick breakfast ready for them. Just as he's finishing up, he hears the TV shut off and quiet steps behind him. Suga collapses onto Daichi's back with a happy sigh, wrapping his arms around him. Daichi chuckles, patting his hand "did they fix it?" Suga hums, cheek squished against his back "mostly" he mumbles, but doesn't seem to upset.

That's good. Daichi personally had to re-watch all of it again, before the tears ran out and he finally just accepted his (and their) fate. He unwraps Suga from around him, gives him a quick kiss, and they settle back down again.

They don't get far in before Asahi shows up. He hesitates in the doorway, before finally knocking on the frame. Daichi groans mournfully as he stares Asahi down "what now?" He hesitates, before finally blurting out "it's starting!"

Daichi's sleep muddled brain takes a while to react and so when Suga asks confusedly "what's starting?", it finally seems to kickstart. Oh. Oh no. "It-it can't be!"Asahi draws in a shaky breath "the preparing is halfway through. We strike at midnight." Daichi grips at his hair, tugging at it "fuck, nononono."

Suga looks between the both of the worriedly, wondering what the hell was going on. He gently touched Daichi's shoulder, making him whirl around and grab at Suga's shoulders "Daichi, what's-" "Suga, do you like kids?" Suga blinks at the sudden question. "Well, um, I used to babysit, and I guess kids aren't that bad, but."

The look of desperation in Daichi's eyes has him saying "yeah, I like kids." Daichi exhaled in relief, then tensed up once again "would you mind if some baby angels stayed here? There's five of them." Suga nodded again, without hesitation, making Daichi relax slightly as he breathed out a "thank you."

Anything to help Daichi. But still, the sudden questions and desperation scared him slightly. "Daichi," he repeated "what's going on?" Daichi hesitated before sighing, and slowly raising his head to meet Suga's eyes with a determined look "A war." That, he had not expected "a war?!? What?? Daichi, no-"

"It's for us! And all our friends with forbidden romances." Suga searched Daichi's eyes, Daichi's face, but it was obvious he wasn't planning on backing down. "But you just promised" he chokes out "you just promised that you'd stay with me, that you wouldn't die." Daichi seemed frustrated "obviously I'm not going to just die on purpose, but if it means protecting the ones I love, I have to."

He stepped closer, wiping away the tears now streaming down Suga's face "baby, you have to understand-" "No" Suga whimpered "I can't lose you. And so soon. Don't leave me." Daichi caressed his face in his hands, softly kissing away his tears "but nothings going to change if we don't do anything about it. I want to live, not just survive."

He tilted Suga's face up, forcing him to look at him. "Suga" he whispered lovingly "they say 'before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for'. Well, baby you are all that I adore" He smiles softly, sadly "and if love is what you need, a soldier I will be." Suga breaks off into another loud sob, shoving his face into Daichi's chest.

Daichi pets Suga's silvery hair softly, whispering sweet nothings. They both turn at the sound of Asahi clearing his throat. Oh right, he was still there. He steps closer to them, placing a hand on Suga's back "don't worry. We'll protect him."

Daichi narrows his eyes, about to argue but Asahi cuts him off with a stern glare "you've done enough. And don't you dare argue with that. Sure, Iwaizumi and Oikawa came up with the idea, but you did most of the work. We all want to see you safe and happy." Daichi tries to say something, only to be cut off again "and I've already talked about it with the both of them two. And Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita. We all agree."

As much as Daichi wants to fight back, he can't, he's touched, extremely. And so he mumbles an 'ok', as he feels his eyes tear up. Suga pulls away to rush to Asahi, clinging to him as he starts sobbing again "Thank you, thank you thank you."

Asahi hugs him back just as tight, patting his shoulder as he pulls away. "You take care of yourself too" Suga whispers, Asahi sniffling. He waves to them both before leaving them alone for what could possibly be the last time.

Suga clings to him as if his life depends on it, and honestly might. Daichi pulls him even closer, burying his face in silvery hair. All he needs right now is to hold him close. He can't dare imagine what would happen if they lose. They have to win. They have to. This will not be the last time he gets to hold Suga. He won't let them take that away from him

And so he pushes the thoughts away, just dwelling in the moment. Pressing his lips softly to Suga's temple, and then cheek, nose, and finally lips, he breathes him in, remembering every single detail. He breathes a shaky "I love you" as his tears begin to fall.

“I love you, I live you, I love you so much" he's like a broken record, repeating the sentence over and over again as he claims Suga's mouth with his own. Suga only breathes a tearful sigh as he presses back, even more fervently as he tries to get as much as he can before time runs out.

Because they both know, time goes by fast.

And it's already slipping away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The anime they were watching is called Beyond the Boundary (Kyoukai no Kanata) and it is my FAV shorter anime and I cry every single time but it's so worth it. Please watch, you will not regret. Also, sorry for the spoilers.
> 
> I can't wait to finish this. I have a habit of killing of my characters but I promise I won't kill them off. Everyone will have a happy end (is that a spoiler?, Oh well)
> 
> Thanks for Reading!!! Means a lot!!!


	6. Baby Crows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohmYGOD!!! This chapter is probably my favourite but!!! We finally moving? Also, another ship? ehehehe,.....*im sorry*
> 
> new character hint: "smash it, bash it into pieces. Smash what? Their heart, until it ceases. So they can't be fixed with adhesives!! Take it away!!"
> 
> (Also, friend made me realize that !!! Asahi should've been Jesus?!? Uwahh!!!)

After about an hour of waiting for Daichi took come back, Suga is greeted by giggling, yelling and shrieking, all followed by Daichi's scolding. Intrigued, he peered around the corner to see five kids being pushed inside by Daichi, each adorned by their own tiny silvery wings. "Behave" Daichi warned, before pecking Suga on the lips quickly and hurrying off.

Suga turned back to the small pack, looking over each one of them carefully. There were two kids hiding behind a taller one; a small girl with blonde hair and colourful clips, and a boy with messy brown hair and face adorned with freckles. Both of them sniffled quietly as they stared at the stranger in front of them, both hiding behind a taller blonde boy with glasses.

He glared at Suga as if he kidnapped them all, trapping them on a dungeon with no food or toys. There was also a tall boy with black hair and striking blue eyes, wrestling a smaller boy with a mess of bright orange hair. They yelled at each other about something, as if they didn't notice that there was someone else in the room.

Suga cleared his throat softly, making the two boys break away with an embarrassed blush. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Alright Suga. You can do this. You've worked with kids before, remember? You'll be fine. He brushed his silvery hair back before beaming down at the kids as he crouched in front of them "Hi guys. I'm Sugawara. But you can call me Suga." The little girl shuffled away slightly further but the orange haired boy bounced right up to him with a wide grin "Hi Suga-san!! I'm Shoyou. And this is Tobio" he exclaimed, pointing to the boy with a black hair making him pout."

Suga chuckled at the two before rubbing Shouyo's mop of hair "nice to meet you Sho-chan." Hinata beamed, whirling around to Tobio "did you hear that? ahe called me Sho-chan!!" "Shut up Hinata" Tobio grumbled, making the smaller boy stick out his tongue. Suga turned to the other three "hi guys, and you are,...?" The blonde glared up at him "why should I tell you?" "Tsukki!!" the freckled boy exclaimed, before slapping a hand over his mouth.

Suga smiled at the blushing tall boy "so your Tsukki-chan?" Tsukki hesitated before giving a curt nod and looking away. Suga giggled before asking "what about your two other friends? What are their names?" The brown haired boy stepped out in a moment of bravery, before fidgeting in one place as he blurted "I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi. He's Tsukishima Kei. I-it's nice to meet you Suga-san." He blushed, hiding back behind Tsukishima as soon as he finished. Suga smiled. Reminded him a tad bit of Asahi.

"It's nice to meet you too Tadashi-chan." That only left the small girl. Suga smiled softly as he peered around Tsukki. "Hi there" he said softly "and who's this little princess?" The small girl trembled as she looked at him "Y-Yachi Hi-Hitoka" she squeaked. "Well it's an honour to meet you Yachi" he gushed "my, those are some really pretty clips you have there. Is that a butterfly?"

She seemed surprised that he noticed, touching her clips gently as she took a step out from behind the boys "th-thank you." He smiled at her once more before he stood up. "So," he said as he clapped his hands once "who wants hot chocolate?" Hinata started jumping in place trying to get Kageyama to join him, and even the other three looked excited.

Before long they were all settled in the kitchen with their own mug. Hinata loudly told Suga stories about anything and everything that came to mind, Kageyama occasionally jumping to exclaim "it wasn't like that, dumbass." Even tiny Yachi and Yamaguchi joined in occasionally, excitedly telling him random things about themselves, or things they did, or know, and etc. Only Tsukki was silent, focusing intently on the Hot Cocoa in his mug while he downed it.

Suga had to get the others to quiet down for a bit so they could also finish before their drinks got fun. As he collected the cups and guided them into the living room, the kids followed him, still talking animatedly about random things. Suga had to bite back a laugh as he watched them. They were so cute, like little puppies scurrying around for attention and affection. He answered their questions and made little comments in the right spots, a smile on his face the whole time.

As the conversation(s) died down, he turned on the tv to the kids channel before hurrying to his room to look for something they could play with. He had some stuffed animals and souvenirs lying around. Even found some toy cars from back when he babysitted. A soft volleyball would be safer than his real one, so he grabbed that as well. He hurried back to the living room, the kids in their same spots on the couch, watching the tv intently, their wings wrapped around themselves like blankets. He wished he could take a picture. Too cute.

He placed the toys on the ground by the couch, careful not to interrupt them. When he turned back around, Tsukishima had claimed the stuffed dinosaur as his own, clutching to it for dear life. It made Suga stifle another giggle. That was probably one of the cutest things ever. After a short bit, the others also noticed the toys. Kageyama and Hinata fought over the volleyball for a bit, before settling on just playing with it together.

Yachi had a small teddy bear in her arms, sitting beside a humongous teddy bear Yamaguchi had made himself comfortable on. He seriously looked like he was drowning in it, but having the time of his life. Suga had to control himself before he actually started saying 'awe' at their every little thing. He wished Daichi could see this. That lucky bastard, keeping these kids all to himself.

It was a little while longer that Suga realized as he worked at the table that it had gotten too quiet. He tiptoed to the living room, having to literally grab onto the wall as he tried not to melt at the side. Hinata was sprawled out on the couch, looking like a star as he drooled lightly. Kageyama was curled on his side beside him, their hands interlocked. Yamaguchi had sunk further into the bear, snoring lightly as his tiny chest rose and fell with even breaths. Yachi was draped over he leg of the bear, still holding onto the bear with one hand as the other hung limply on the other side.

Even Tsukishima wS leaning back against the bears side, stuffed dinosaur still tight in his arms as he slept. Suga pressed one hand over his mouth and the other over his chest as he tried to calm down. He was so glad Daichi had left them here. Deciding it was best to catch some shut eye while he could, he settled between the two groups, dozing off quickly.

x-x-x-x

Daichi wiped at his brow with his sleeve as he helped everyone with the armour and weaponry. Ushijima did, in fact, turn out to be heartless, tattling on them almost immediately. Oikawa was sure it was because of his own troubles, that he kept going to visit someone in secret, and wanted all suspicion off him. It was yet to be proved though.

And so they had to act immediately as well, try and get the upper-hand while they could, or risk severe consequences otherwise. Looking around, he took in everyone that had assembled. There was a lot. Daichi, Asahi, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi had asked their people for help, who in turn asked their own people for help, and so on. And so here they all were. It almost made him emotional.

He glanced over at Oikawa who was practically vibrating in his spot. "I can't wait to shove their heads in their asses" he had hissed, a maniacal grin on his face when Daichi asked. He had been waiting for this forever, though he probably could tone it down a bit.

Daichi shook himself, trying to get rid of his nerves. This is for Suga, for them. For peace, and freedom, and rights. For their precious kids futures. For everyone here. He took a deep breath, calming himself. This was their revolution. There was change coming.

He couldn't help he grin that worked onto his face.

This was going to be fun.

x-x-x-x

Suga groaned as he woke up, five little bodies a moving blur around him. Screaming, yelling, jumping, racing, crying, fighting. He sighed, dropping his head onto the backrest with his eyes still closed. Right. There was a reason they weren't nicknamed the baby angels or doves, but crows. His house was now a mess. Little demons with angel wings.

Somebody crawled over him, jabbing an elbow in his ribs making him sit up with a pained gasp. The five little blurs froze. Finally, silence. And then a timid whisper "...he's awake." He opened his eyes to see a sniffling Yamaguchi comforting a sobbing Yachi on the floor "see? I told you he wasn't dead."

Hinata bounced over to him "Tobio won't share the volleyball." Suga sighed, rubbing a hand over his face "Tobio-chan, you have to share." Hinata grinned, bounding over to the complaining raven-head. Suga noticed something at that moment. Those were only four. One was silent.

Where was,...he turned to find a stone faced Tsukkishima in front of he tv, on arm still wrapped around the dinosaur (had he let it go at all?), the other clutching the tv remote as a zombie movie played on one of the channels. Suga jumped up, snatching the remote from him and shutting off the tv "why are you watching that?!?" Tsukishima only shrugged before turning to find something else to do.

Suga turned his attention to Yachi, who was still sniffling, now standing tugging on his pant leg. He reached down and placed her on his lap, Yamaguchi climbing up to sit with them. Suga gently brushed her hair back "why'd you think I was dead?" She whimpered, choking on her words "Ts-Tsukki s-said,". Yamaguchi took over at this point, tugging on Suga's sleeve to direct his attention to him "Tsukki said humans die. Is that true?"

Suga smiled softly, looking at them both "yes, sadly not everyone's immortal. One day I will die." Yamaguchi frowned, while Yachi buried her face in Suga's shirt "b-but I don't w-want you t-to." Suga chuckled softly, petting her hair gently "thank you. But it's okay." Yamaguchi crawled even closer, joining their embrace. Hinata shuffled over too "will you become an angel when you die?" Suga chuckles again "probably not, no."

The other two awkwardly join in. "Is it true that if you don't eat or sleep you can die?" "Do you actually get sick?" "Have you ever got hurt? Is it possible?" "How are humans made?" Suga laughs as he's assaulted by questions, five little angels eager to find out more about this unique and very different species. It's kind of funny how quickly they warmed up to him, but then again they were also just really curious about this alien world.

He found himself getting attached too, even though he knew it was probably not a good idea. But he couldn't help it. So he patiently listened to them and answered their questions to the best of his ability, showing them his photo and video gallery's and finding media online to show them what human life is like.

It was a calm afternoon after that. He treated them to some of his favourite foods (Hinata really took to the meat buns), ordering a bunch of small portions of a variety of dishes (he'd never ordered this much food in his LIFE!).

After they were satisfied, he brought out the ice cream as they settled down for a Disney movie marathon. What better way to teach kids about human life than to show them practically every human child's childhood? He couldn't think of a better way. And so they settled down, preparing for a really relaxed evening

x-x-x-x

The first day was,....nothing like they expected. They thought that since Ushijima had caused them to attack, he would have gathered an army of defenders, but there was no one. They had reached the palace and even almost got inside, when the guards finally showed up. It was kind of shocking. They were all expecting a huge fight, perhaps even a bloodbath with Oikawa and Ushijima as leaders on either sides.

There was barely a fight. Nobody wanted to get hurt or anyone else to be seriously injured, so it was more of just two sides swinging and clashing swords against each other. They separated after a while, promising a greater fight the next day, that everybody secretly hoped didn't necessarily need to take place.

Oikawa had to be dragged away by an equally pissed Iwaizumi. Even Daichi was pretty pissed. He had expected so much more. This was supposed to be a revolution goddammit. With the way things were going so far, nothing would change. They would probably be chastised, sure, but other than that,....

Daichi sighed, defeated. They'd just have to wait until tomorrow to see what would happen. For now, all he could do was get some rest and strength.

x-x-x-x

Ushijima sat in a tiny abandoned church located in an ancient graveyard. "I don't know what to do, Tendou" Ushijima sighed, putting his cheek in his palm as he gazed at the cracked mirror "I think I messed up." He really didn't want to just throw anyone under the bus but,...

Someone elses reflection appeared beside him in the mirror "nah, you did the right thing. Had to take all suspicion off of you." Ushijima frowns at the spiky red-haired figure "it's not right. It's unfair." The figure sighs before floating out of the mirror to sit beside him "but it's better for you. And you need to think about yourself."

Ushiwaka turns to him with a glare "I don't know if you're saying that because you're the spawn of Satan or because you care for me." Tendou cackles, patting the tall angel on the shoulder "both my dear friend." Ushijima frowns. Why was that funny? He sighs again, rubbing his palms against his eyes "I really shouldn't be hanging out with you" he grumbles.

Tendou only smirks, wrapping his taloned hands around the angel "but you do" he coos, making Ushijima look up. "Because you love me" he whispers, black with a red circle (no whites. It kinda creeped Ushiwaka out, but it also caused pleasant shivers to run through his body), flicking from lips, to eyes, and back.

Ushijima pushes him back with a heavy blush "I mean it." "So do I" Tendou responds, tipping his head to the side as a forked tongue slips out to wet his lips. Seeing Ushiwaka's reaction he chuckles, pulling his derpy face "awe, did I embarrass you?" Ushijima only pulls away, facing away from his 'friend', for lack of better word. Tendou teases him for a while more before giving up and sitting back down, black jagged wings folding comfortably behind him.

Ushijima turns to watch him as Tendou sings his little song beneath his breath. His eyes are closed and he's washed in the golden setting sun, making his pale skin look like it's glowing. His red spiked hair looks soft, compared to the small dangerously sharp horn on either side of his head. Ushijima would never admit that he's kinda beautiful. At least out loud. Or that he's hopelessly in love with him, even though it's not allowed.

He's jealous of Oikawa and Iwaizumi, for having the bravery to still get together what anyone else thinks, to even fight for it. He'd never be able to. But now, watching this unfairly gorgeous demon in front of him, he just might consider it. "What,-" he takes a deep breath, restarting "what would you do if I was human?"

Tendou freezes in place, going rigid as he pauses his song. "I mean," he continues "I've been thinking about it and,...maybe become human?" A few more seconds pass before Tendou resumes his song, acting like he never heard anything. Ushijima feels so much stronger emotions than before. Sadness, desperation,...fear. He can feel something well up in his eyes, blinking it away before it escapes. Tears? But he never cries.

"Would you" he stutters "do the same things that you sing about?" Tendou quiets down, shrinking in on himself as he lowers his head. "Would you smash my heart? Make it 'cease'? Take my soul?" He can't stop. He's trembling at this point, desperately trying to hold himself together. "Would you be counting down until I die? Until I get to be tortured by you again, down in hell this time? Or would you wait till I do it myself? Or-"

He cuts himself off, surprised as he stares up at Tendou who so suddenly stood up. The redhead doesn't look at him, turning around sharply as he grinds out "I have to go" and disappears. Ushijima is left staring at the spot where he just was as he feels wetness on his tears. He stays there until his eyes have run dry and his body aches from all the trembling and shuddering as the sobs shook from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing about all our baby crows and Suga!!! So cute!!! Most probably my fave.
> 
> And then sorry about how the 'war' is going on so far, hehe. It's just that the author part kept screaming at me to just "kill them all off!! It'll be easier for you!!!! DEAAATH!!!" but then the reasonable part of my brain kept whispering that "nuuu, but you promised them all a happy end!" and so I had to stick to that. If I write violence, someone will most definitely die (see previous fic for example)
> 
> But yeah. I promised there will be a resolve. Perhaps not the most satisfying (DEAAATH), but there will be one. Happy endings for all!! *tosses flower petals and glitter*
> 
> Also!!!!! Ushi?!?!!! And Tendou!!! !!! I'm sorry how I left them off and if you don't like any of it but,...I write this at night when inspiration comes best and that's what the moon was whispering to me at that moment. I apologize again. *hands out cookies and fuzzy blankets* *Ooh! Don't forget oversized sweaters!!!*
> 
> I'm so sorry for the long note. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you so much for comments and kudos!!
> 
> Also,...my tumblr is ShortAndFiestyOnCrack if u wanna come talk. (im not on too often tho)


	7. Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwahhh!!! Thank you so much for reading!!! This chapter was sort of rushed but it didn't turn out too bad. I think.

Asahi completely forgot about Nishinoya. And so did Daichi. He was sure Suga would make it through a day just fine but Noya,...well, that was a whole other story. So when Asahi crashed into him in a full-on panic attack, Daichi couldn't help but go into panic mode as well. They soared to Nishinoya's apartment at top speed, Asahi almost sobbing as he pleaded that his human wasn't dead.

When they got there, the apartment was dark, and silent. Asahi was hyperventilating at this point, and Daichi smacked his back a few times before stepping into the apartment. Why was it this quiet? This is Nishinoya's apartment. It's never supposed to be quiet. Asahi was practically sobbing in shock in a heap on the floor while Daichi made his way to what was probably the living room.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Nishinoya passed out on the couch, chest rising and falling softly with each breath, the tv silently casting light over his sleeping form. Just as he was about to call to the taller angel that everything was fine, Asahi was already rushing past him to the little lump on the couch. "Oh my god. Omigod Daichi he's dead!!!"

Daichi only groaned while his best friend freaked out. "For fucks sake, Asahi! First of all!! You would know if he's dead." Asahi whipped his mortified face at him "you don't know that! Omigod, I'm new at this, what if I missed the sign-" "Second of all," Daichi spoke over him "he's drooling." Asahi turned back to Noya. "What if it still happens when people die" he whispered, horrified. Daichi rubbed a hand over his face "And he's breathing."

Asahi froze, then placed his ear over the smaller mans chest, breathing a sigh of relief "he is. And his heart's beating." Daichi shook his head. Asahi really was a big idiot puppy. He still loved him anyways though. Daichi really was relieved that the kid was alive and well though. God knows what could've happened. Knowing him, honestly anything.

A small gasp from Asahi caught his attention as he turned back around. "There's way more bruises though" Asahi whispered, his voice sad, guilty, "and little scrapes and cuts. It's my fault. I shouldn't have let him alone." He took a deep breath, turning to face Daichi "maybe I should just stay home tomorrow." Daichi sgook his head immediately "oh nonono. You're not leaving us. We need you!"

Asahi looked between the two, frustrated "but I don't have anyone to leave him with! Everyone I would've asked is also gonna be fighting! And I can't just leave him alone!" The two angels suddenly froze, having come to a conclusion at the same time. "Suga."

x-x-x-x

"I'm sorry, I know it's a lot but I can't just leave him by himself and-" "It's alright Asahi," Suga chuckled "I don't mind." Daichi looked over the small crowd of baby angels in the room "But you already have your hands full with these little demons. And Noya can't see them." Suga frowned "I didn't think of that. But we'll figure something out. We should be fine."

Asahi fidgeted in his spot "I really don't know how to thank you. It means a lot. I just don't want him getting hurt." Suga smiled softly at him, placing his hand on his shoulder "it's fine, really. I get it. He's my best friend. I should know by now how much of a handful he is." Asahi chuckled as he nodded. Hinata tugged on Asahi's shirt from where he was in his arms "are you bringing another human friend to play with us?"

Daichi and Asahi laughed, Suga patting his head gently "yup. But this one can't see and here you like I can." Hinata frowned before his face lit up with a conclusion "so we'll be like ghosts??" Daichi chuckled "yeah, I guess you can call it that." Hinata wiggled in Asahi's arms before he was placed back on the floor, charging towards the frowny raven-head "Tobio-chan!! Did you hear?!? We're going to be ghosts!!"

The three adults laughed at the children's excited chatter, discussing some more little details before Asahi had to go. Of course not without a big hug and a soft kiss on every little angels head. It was adorable. Seeing such a huge man being such a softy, so careful with all the little crows.

Suga nuzzled Daichi's shoulder happily as they stood by the balcony in their small moment together. "I'm so glad you're here, and okay." Daichi hummed his agreement planting a small kiss on Suga's head. Though the first day hadn't gone entirely by plan, it still didn't end too badly. He was still here with his lover after all. He sighed happily, watching over the small creatures as they played happily.

x-x-x-x

Alright. Suga was faced with a challenge. Convincing Noya to come stay with him (while explaining that yes he was fine, yes it was just for fun, yes for the whole day) had been a small challenge in itself, but now came the bigger part. He stood in front of a couch full of baby angels, staring innocently up at him.

"Ok" he started "my friend is coming over to stay with us, and I need you all to be on your best behaviour. He can't see, hear, or feel you like I can-" "We're like ghosts!" Hinata piped up excitedly. "Yes, thank you Shouyo. To him, you're like ghosts. So that means you have to behave." The five angels blinked at him in understanding, and he had to squint at them all individually in suspicion.

Just as he was about to chide them once more the doorbell rang, before there was the sound of a key being inserted into the door, and it being flung open. "Hi Suga!!!" a loud voice called, making the kids scurry to the door to get a better look. This was only the second human they were seeing in person after all.

They stood out of the way as Noya barged into the room, flinging his arms over Suga's shoulder "Koushi I missed youuu!!!" Suga chuckled as he pat his back "yeah, me too." Noya pushed him back at arms length, inspecting him with a pout on his face "are you sure you're alright? You seem on edge. On the phone too." Suga laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Just then, Hinata thinking he could run through Noya since he was a ghost, came charging at him full speed, only ending up knocking both himself and the short man over. Nishinoya looked around fervently from his spot on the ground "what was that?" Suga chuckled nervously, sending a stern look in Hinata's direction.

Hinata, in his spot next to Noya, looked absolutely horrified "I'm not a ghost!!" Yamaguchi shrieked before running out of the room, Yachi on his heels. Tsukkishima and Kageyama meanwhile shuffled nervously in the doorway. Suga frowned in confusion as he helped Noya to his feet. So what, Nishinoya could feel them? Was that it? Or only when they came into,..rough contact with him?

But no, here he was looking around himself wide-eyed when Hinata brushed past to clutch onto Suga's leg. So he could feel them, in a way. Nishinoya looked up at Suga, a slightly terrified look on his face "please say I'm not going insane. I've felt something like that before, occasionally like someone was brushing past or hands or something,...but there's no one there. It can't be normal. There was nothing all of yesterday, and now it's all around my legs. And more obvious."

He clutched at Suga's arm "please tell me I'm not going insane." Suga looked down at him worriedly "it's normal, you're fine. And,...I think there's something I should probably tell you."

x-x-x-x

"Oh wow! So each person just has their own personal angel??" Suga chuckled "a guardian angel, yeah. I'm actually surprised you're taking this so well." Noya looked around excitedly "well I've got all the evidence in front of me! By the way, what's my angel like?" Nishinoya felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down at the tablet floating just above his lap, where apparently baby angel,...Hinata was it?, was holding it.

Nishinoya read the words on the screen as they were typed out "he's really big and tall." Noya huffed as he flopped back against his seat with a pout "no fair. Of course he's big and tall." His complaining was cut short with another tug. He looked down at the screen again "but he's really nice and fun." Suga giggled softly in his spot "yeah, he's a big softie. All in all, he's like the complete opposite of you."

Noya flung a pillow at Suga "oh shut up. I'm nice too. Still not fair that you can see and hear them all and I can't." He huffed in his seat before grinning slyly "speaking of which, you did manage to get with that guy you've been in love with. Nice going. Isn't it a bit awkward dating your guardian angel though? Especially after he's taken care of you your whole life?"

Suga blushed slightly with a little pout as he explained "well, Oikawa was my guardian angel my whole life. He just switched so that Daichi and I could meet. We only actually,...got together? I don't know, well just recently." Nishinoya nodded with a smirk "wish I could meet this Oikawa-san and shake his hand."

Suga swatted playfully at his arm before sighing "well, they are fighting for that kinda. Maybe you'll get to meet them sometime soon." Noya sighed, placing his hand on what he could only guess was Shouyo's head "hopefully. I really want to meet them all. Still can't believe you hid this all from me." He tickled Hinata with a hopeful smile "and I can't wait to finally see and hear you all."

x-x-x-x

Ushijima had decided. He was done with being selfishly evil and throwing other people under the bus. He didn't want to stay like this forever. He didn't want to do the same old boring jobs forever and ever. He didn't want to constantly be on edge that someone would find out about his 'friendship' with Tendou. And he definitely didn't want a life without Tendou.

But it seemed like that was exactly where it was coming to, with the whole incident the previous night. And yet, he still knew that there were more chances that they could still be together if he didn't stay here. In heaven. Even if he died in the end and went to hell, at least he would be with the one he loves.

He had decided.

He was going to become human.

He was going to join the war.

x-x-x-x

Oikawa was seething. There was practically steam coming off him as Iwaizumi held him firmly in place. It was a miracle in itself that Ushiwaka was still alive and standing in front of them, without Oikawa all up in his face in a screaming match. "So what now?" Oikawa spat "you come to punish us? Take us to angel jail or whatever?"

Ushijima fidgeted in the doorway, looking awfully uncomfortable compared to his everyday form "no, I, uh,...I actually came because,.. I want to join you." Oikawa wrestled against Iwaizumi's grip "are you mocking us? Or are you here to spy-" Iwaizumu cut him off with a sharp smack on the head "let him finish Trashkawa." Iwa gave him a stern look to proceed, but with caution.

He was walking on mined territory just having this conversation. One wrong move and he could easily be dead. Heck, he wouldn't be against it. "I uh, I'm sick of angel life. I actually want to become human too." Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at him "that isn't our end goal. There's a reason we're doing this." "I have a reason too!" Ushi shot back "maybe there's someone I'm fighting to be with too!!"

Oikawa slumped in his spot, Iwaizumi releasing his grip a little as the two stared at him in shock. "Ushiwaka has,...feelings?" Iwaizumi smacked him again, earning him a small 'oof'. Ushijima only looked away, frustration rising again "sadly. Only me apparently." Oikawa hesitated slightly before approaching him "unrequited?" Ushijima gave a curt nod, not meeting his eyes, but quickly looking up in surprise when he felt a soft hand settle on his arm.

Oikawa gave him a small smile "it happens. So was I, until Iwa-chan finally realized what he was missing." There was a loud "OI!!" from the back, but they both ignored him, heading to a couch on the other end that Oikawa led the way to.

They sat down before Oikawa turned to him with a slightly evil smile "Now. Tell me all about your suffering. I'll be happy to listen."

x-x-x-x

Asahi came by Suga's apartment a little while before he was due at Oikawa and Iwaizumi's quarters. It was quiet, and he felt a bit awkward intruding on someone elses home, but Suga had said he was always welcome. Besides, he was just checking up on how things were going. Climbing over the balcony railing and into the house, he made the short distance into the living room and stopped.

Nishinoya was sitting on the couch, head tilted back as he slept, a small line of drool visible at the corner of his mouth. And the thing that made it so much better to Asahi,...was the fact that the five little angels were sprawled all around him, Hinata laying on his stomach, Kageyama leaning one one side, while Yachi clung to his arm on her other side. Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi weren't too far off either, both asleep as they huddled up to the small group.

There was a small sigh behind him, making him whip around. "Sleepy heaven" Suga giggled, taking a sip of his late-afternoon coffee. He walked over to stand next to Asahi as they admired the scene before them. Suga sighed again "I wish I could take a picture." Asahi nodded along "yeah."

They stood in silence for another minute before Suga whispered "another battle?" Asahi hummed in confirmation. Hopefully the last, and with results. Suga hummed a low note before turning to him "take care of him for me, okay?" Asahi nodded seriously "we will." Suga nodded in approval, small smile on his face "good. Oh! And can you pass this on to him for me please?" then he leaned up, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

Asahi blushed, taken aback. Suga only laughed, waving his hand "I do that tk all my friends, calm down. Besides, its for Daichi. Though it could be for you too." Asahi stood still for a second before laughing as well, shaking his head "alright. Thanks. I'll pass it along." "You better" Suga said, trying for a stern look but failing miserably. They laughed again as they made their way to the balcony.

"Oh yeah, Suga?" Asahi asked just before he ducked out. "Hmm?" Asahi smiled "thanks again." And just like that, he was gone.

x-x-x-x

"So what, now Ushijima is part of our team?" Daichi asked skeptically. Iwaizumi only grunted in response from somewhere in the corner. "Oh my god, guess what?" Oikawa gushed "he's in love with a demon!! And even the demon doesn't love him back!! How great is that???" Iwaizumi and Daichi rolled their eyes at him. "Gee, thanks" Iwaizumi grumbled from his spot on the couch.

Just then, Asahi finally came back. "So~" Oikawa started "how's Noya-san~?" Asahi flushed slightly as he mumbled under his breath "he's fine." "What about the baby crows?" Ushijima spoke up. Asahi blinked at him a few times before answering "they're good."

Daichi piped up next "how about Suga." Asahi chuckled "he's,..he's good too. He actually asked me to give you something." Daichi turned to him expectantly, looking excited "really?? What is it?" Asahi blushed slightly. "This" he said, before leaning over and quickly kissing him on the cheek. Daichi blushed fervently as Oikawa and Iwaizumi cackled, Ushijima joining in with awkward chuckling.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me next!" Oikawa exclaimed, raising his arm in the air. Asahi coloured again "um, he only said for Daichi." "Its for me too" Oikawa interrupted "come, come." Asahi shuffled over awkwardly to where Oikawa was pointing expectantly at his cheek.

"I don't have all day~" he sung, making Asahi take a deep breath before kissing him on the cheek too. "Yaye!!" Oikawa clapped his hands happily "now Iwa-chan!!" Asahi spluttered in his spot "w-what?" Iwaizumi paused whatever it was he was doing to glare up at them from the floor "manbun, if you come anywhere near me, I swear-" Asahi raised his arms in surrender, backing away to sit on the couch with Ushiwaka.

"Oh come on Iwa-chan. You have to get kisses too!!" "Oikawa, I swear to god-" "Iwa-chan. Kissesss~!" Oikawa was practically on top of Iwaizumi as he tried to fight off the affection. "Iwa-chan~…you can't fight it." Iwaizumi swatted at him, pushing at his face "for fuck sakes, OIKAWA!"

Daichi, Asahi and Ushijima could only watch as the two fought on the floor, Oikawa being crowned champion as he littered Iwaizumi's face with kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, thank you so much everyone for voting/kudosing, reading, and commenting. You all make me so happy and give me a reason to keep writing every week to update on time. Thanks so much for the support, it means a lot.
> 
> My tumblr is: ShortAndFiestyOnCrack


	8. Mind At Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by from MY best friends phone, LOVE YOU LIZ!!!!

Today was the day. Revolution time. They were finally going to get an outcome. And Oikawa had gotten exactly zero amount of sleep. Not that angels needed to sleep to replenish their strength, but the mind still needed rest. And Oikawa's mind had gotten absolutely none.  
He tried to distract himself with multiple little tasks as the others slept, but it was impossible to focus. Even while he polished anything that was in reach, his mind was still running a mile a minute, leaving him mentally exhausted. Iwaizumi found him sitting in a sparkling clean kitchen at one a.m., staring off into space. He had to do a double take at first, to see if maybe he was staring a something, or maybe he was asleep with eyes open. That's possible, right?  
Iwaizumi walked over to Oikawa, gently laying his arms on his shoulders "hey. What are you doing up?" Oikawa didn't move, only letting out a small hum. "C'mon, let's go to bed." Seeing Oikawa still wasn't moving, Iwaizumi let out a frustrated huff, before picking Oikawa up in his arms bridal-style, carrying him off to his bed. He laid him down gently, slipping in beside him "now sleep. See, I'll evem sleep here beside you."  
Oikawa finally moved. He blinked slowly, before looking up at Iwaizumi with a small smile "thanks Iwa-chan." Iwaizumi hugged him tight to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. He drifted off pretty fast, not realizing Oikawa was still wide awake, biting his lip until it bled while he curled up even closer to Iwaizumi.  
He just couldn't stop. There were a million thoughts running through his head. What if something ended up going wrong? What if they lost? What if the consequences would be way worse than anything that had been happening beforehand? What if Ushijima couldn't actually be trusted, what if he was just acting? But Oikawa knew, that Ushiwaka was always emotionless, and so for him to get really emotional talking about his reasons,..it had to mean something. Plus there was Oikawa's gay-dar, that went haywire when Ushijima was near.  
But that was more of the little stuff. The biggest thing bugging Oikawa was that,...what if one of them got seriously injured? Of course, angels had healing powers and could survive even the most serious wounds, usually, but there were occasional instances. And besides, if done with the proper weapon, death was inevitable. He really didn't want to kill anyone, even drawing blood from a minor wound made Oikawa's insides churn.  
But imagining anyone close to him being hurt really brought some bloodlust out. Consequences be damned, he would protect his loved ones. There was Suga, and Daichi, and Asahi, and even Ushijima now to protect. Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi's sleeping face. Of course for all his closest friends, he would murder if need be, and nobody would find the body.  
For Iwaizumi, however, he would mass murder all of the population of heaven and earth, possibly even pay the devil and Ushiwaka's lover a visit. Hell, he would wipe out existence in it's entirety for this one man lying next to him. He would do anything to keep him safe. And though Oikawa knew Iwaizumi could stand for himself, he would still do everything in his power to keep him from harms way.  
Iwaizumi blinked awake to sniffling and Oikawa's shaking form clutching to him. He startled slightly, pulling away just a tad to see Oikawa's face. "Hey, hey, Oikawa. What's wrong?" Oikawa only shook his head slightly, burying his face further into Iwaizumi's chest as he cried. Hajime wrapped an arm around him tightly, placing the other hand on his head, petting his hair soothingly "shh, it's okay. I got you. You're safe."  
Oikawa sobbed as Iwaizumi lay silently next too him, rubbing soothing circles on his back until he quieted down. "Hey," Iwaizumi whispered softly once the crying had died down "what's wrong?" Oikawa lay silently before taking a shaky breath "I-I'm scared" he whispers. Iwaizumi has to pause for a second "that's completely fine. Normal, even. I, for example, am completely terrified." Oikawa scoffs into Iwaizumi's shirt "Iwa-chan? Scared? Yeah right, of what?"  
Iwaizumi hums thoughtfully, threading his fingers through Oikawa's hair "losing you, for example." There's a silence that Oikawa quickly fills "aw, Iwa-chan's being all romantic." Iwaizumi swats his arm "I'm serious. I'm terrified that somehow we'll lose, and you won't be able to be by my side anymore." Oikawa raises his chin to smile up at Iwaizumi "I'll always be by your side. No matter what." Iwaizumi smiles softly down at him, brushing some hair out of Oikawa's eyes "I know, but what if something happens and-" Oikawa silences him by pressing a finger to his lips with a stern look "no. We're not going to think like that. I, for one, have already been thinking of that scenario to be healthy, and don't want to hear another word about it."  
Iwaizumi chuckles softly "okay" he whispers pressing a soft kiss to his forehead "let's think happy then. What do you want to do when all of this is over?" Oikawa brightens, eyes widening slightly with excitement "Well first of all, I'm pretty tired of angel life, so first things first, I'd probably become human." Iwaizumi gapes at him "what? Really? How?" Oikawa presses a finger to his lips thoughtfully "well, I'd either have to beg The Father, which I'm not doing, sell my soul to the devil, or cut off my wings. I'd probably go with the last option."  
Iwaizumi looks shocked "you'd cut off your wings? Do you know how painful that is?!?" Oikawa shrugs one shoulder "I've heard. I'm willing to go to the extremes to be with you though. Well, if you want to, that is." Iwaizumi's silent for a second before he nods "yeah. I think I would too. Better than us staying here." They're quiet for a moment before Iwaizumi hums thoughtfully, changing the topic back to happy "what would you do when we're human?"  
Oikawa hums happily "well, I'd get an apartment with you. A nice one. And we can explore and travel and-" he gasps excitedly, sitting up and pulling Iwaizumi with him "we could adopt a cat. Or a dog. Or both. Or maybe-" he squeals, shaking Iwaizumi's arm "maybe we could adopt one of the baby crows!" Iwaizumi laughs, placing a hand on Oikawa's shoulder in an attempt to calm him "woah, woah. Let's not go too far ahead."  
Iwaizumi agreed though. It would be nice. And they could take one of the kids as their own, help raise them. He could already picture it perfectly. Oikawa sighs dreamily, leaning his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder "Iwa-chan. We could get an apartment with a balcony, or roof-access, and we could watch the stars together. Every night. Wouldn't that be nice?"  
Iwaizumi sighs with a smile, leaning his head against Oikawa's "yeah. It would."

x-x-x-x

Asahi had a hard time falling asleep that night. He didn't really want to go to bed, but there was no other way he could come up with to keep his brain silent. After laying awake in the dark for a few hours, he decided to do something. Anything. Just tire his mind at least. So grabbing a big book, he sat down, getting comfy, and started reading.  
But halfway through the first page, he realized his mind was elsewhere and he'd have to start the whole page over again. This happened at least ten times. Twelve, if you're counting. After another wasted hour, he finally got up with a sigh, deciding that maybe just tiring his whole body out would do the trick.  
And so, that's how he ended up perched on the windowsill of Suga's guest bedroom, where Nishinoya was coincidental y sleeping. He swears he ended up there accidentally. He'd just decided to fly around for a while when he ended up passing Sugawara's apartment, and saw the light in the living room still on. He decided to investigate, only to find Suga and Daichi slumped against each other on the couch, fast asleep with most of the flock also laying around them.  
Asahi smiled as he shut off the lights, letting them rest in peace. But wait. Noya and Hinata were missing from this happy little ensemble. He had to find them, make sure they were okay. And that's how Asahi found himself sitting on the window, watching Nishinoya cuddle Hinata in his sleep.  
It was adorable to see and just,...felt so right. Perhaps this was how it was supposed to be. Perhaps this is how it could be. Possibly. This was, technically, what he was fighting for. So that he could be her in bed along with him. Be the one that holds him tight in these quiet moments. Heck, in all the moments. Perhaps Daichi, Oikawa, and the others were right.  
Maybe he could get his happy end out of this. Be able to finally properly meet this human boy and introduce himself. Hopefully they'd hit it off, and according to Suga, that's a guarantee. They could,...do so many things. He could be finally truly happy. Just be himself without worrying about consequences or others opinions. Of course, he'd still worry, but there would be no need to it.  
He would be free. Free to be who he wants, do what he wants, be with whoever he pleases. He could finally have a life. And that's all he truly longed for.

X-x-x-x

Ushijima didn't know how it came to this. He was always the one that needed to be convinced to keep coming to the cemetery. The one he and Tendou first met at. He had tried to convince him to meet anywhere else, but Tendou had stood his ground and said that this was the spot. They had meeting there for years now. It's felt like an eternity. Like they've know each other forever. And in human years, that's probably how long its been.  
It's to the point that Ushijima doesn't know what he would do without meeting him practically everyday. And so that's why he still comes to the tiny, abandoned, crumbling church, to sit on a dusty old pew in the middle of a creepy cemetery where he doesn't want to be, in hopes that maybe today Tendou will show up.  
Who is he kidding. He hasn't shown up since Ushi had that 'little' outburst. But still, Ushinima sat with crossed fingers in hope that perhaps maybe today his best and only friend would show. Of course he'd kind of made some new friends just recently, and Tendou would be hella proud of him, but it still didn't feel completely real. Who'd want to actually spend time with him. Even a demon had ditched him already, the perfect meal being abandoned just to keep away from him. Why wasn't he really surprised.  
"Hey" he calls out "Tendou it's me. Ushijima. Or,...Ushi. I don't know if you can hear me but,...I just wanted to come talk. I wanted to see you." He takes a shaky breath "this may possibly be the last time we talk. At least, like this. I have no idea what's going to happen after this." And he didn't. He hoped that he could just become human, but there were very possible chances he'd be killed, or just exiled to hell to be tortured. Anything was possible.  
Trying to keep his voice from wavering, he continued "we're having the final battle tomorrow. I joined them. I-,...I hope to make it out. So I can at least come here as a human. You don't have to talk to me. I just,...this place feels comforting to me now." He chuckles softly "kind of. I'm getting used to it. I always think of you when I'm here. It is,..the place we met."  
Ushijima smiles sadly, brushing his fingertips over the splintered wood, dust gathering on his hands. It had been long ago on a stormy fall day that a young Ushijima had accidentally stumbled here. He was still new to the earth and was just exploring when it had started pouring. He had been too scared to figure out how to get home and had taken shelter in here. It was a church after all, so he figured it'd be safe.  
That was, until he saw a small red figure with horns on the opposite side. They had stared at each other in shock for a few seconds, before Tendou bravely marched up to him and stuck out his hand. They had become friends after that, both being outcasts among their age ranges with their own species. They clicked. Ushijima was kind of terrified of him at first, but Tendou proved to be a trustworthy and loyal friends. They thought of each other as pretty much family, being the closest thing the other had to anything of the sort.  
Ushijima sighed tilting his head back "I guess this is goodbye for now. I hope not forever. Please be careful. And stay safe." After a long moment of silence, he finally got up, dusting himself off. He walked up to the mirror Tendou usually came through, tracing the crack across it gently "Tendou, I-" he sighed, dropping his hand.  
He frowned at the floor. What use is it saying it if he's not even here, if he doesn't want to see him. Ushijima groans, dragging a hand across his face. He looks around quickly before shutting his eyes tightly, dipping his head. "I love you" he whispers, so quiet, it might've just been mistaken as a weird way to exhale. He frowns slightly, opening his eyes as he drags his feet back to the door. "If he wanted to, he heard it" he grumbles to himself before forcing open the door, and soaring home. 

The church stays eerily quiet for a long, long, moment before a muffled sob echoes throughout it. The sound bounces off the crumbling, mouldy walls, leaping straight back at a crouching Tendou, hand pressed firmly over his mouth as tears stream out of his eyes.  
He was there. The whole time. All those times Ushijima thought he was alone here, Tendou was always there. On good days, usually just lounging on one of the beams stretching under the roof, watching his best friend, bust the past few days, he'd taken extra effort to hide. Today he was leaned against a far pew, the farthest from Ushijima's regular spot across from the mirror. He was crouching with his back pressed against him the whole time, and though it was an uncomfortable position, he wouldn't dare not be there. He had promised all those years ago. And besides, alright a tiny part of him admitted that he did care for him.  
He hated whatever was going between them right now. He wanted to so badly just pop up out of his spot and fling his arms around his neck, but he had reasons. Important ones. And so when he heard what Ushijima had said, he hoped he had misheard. But Tendou was know to have excellent hearing, the best, and his ears hadn't decided to fail him this time either.  
He gasped, clamping his hands tightly over his mouth, praying that Ushijima hadn't heard, and Tendou doesn't pray. Oh, what he would've given to have heard that earlier, but now,...It just wasn't possible. There was no way out of this he could see that would end well for both of them. The best thing Tendou could do was let Ushijima become human, stay away from him, and let him be happy, but god knows they'd both be miserable. And no, he wasn't being full of himself, he knew that Ushijima would also suffer with his absence. But that was the best outcome that they could have at this point.  
Tendou would love to become human along with Ushijima, but his job meant a lot to him, and with his boss, it would come with very big consequences, probably to both of them. And so Tendou cried, in an empty abandoned church as he tried to find a light at the end of the tunnel in their hopeless future.

x-x-x-x

Daichi woke up feeling well rested. Though,...he couldn't really feel his arm. Either of them really. He lolled his head to the side to find Suga laying on one of them. Rolling his head to the other side only produced Kageyama and Tsukki laying on top of the other. He sighed, tilting his head back to rest on the back of the couch as he waited for the others to come to.  
Though after waiting for about fifteen minutes, Daichi got bored, slipping his arms out carefully from both sides. After he was freed, he stood up, shaking his arms to try and get some feeling back into them. After succeeding at least partly, he walked over to the balcony. Just before opening the door, he paused, hands on his hips. He frowned, tilting his head to the side.  
A sleepy voice from behind caught his attention "mmn, g'mornin. What's wrong?" Daichi furrowed his brow at the balcony door "I swear I closed it behind myself when I came in." Suga hummed, a small smile on his face "oh? The lights were turned on when we fell asleep too,.." Daichi smirked, an idea coming to him of who the culprit might be "you don't say?"  
Suga slipped his hands around Daichi's waist, grinning playfully "mhm. I think I have and idea who might be behind this." Daichi chuckled "really?" Suga winked at him, and wordlessly, hand in hand they headed to the guest bedroom. They tapped on the door lightly, and when there was no response, quietly opened it.  
Daichi burst out laughing, startling a hunched over Asahi awake from his curled up position on the window. "Are you,..comfortable?" Suga chokes out, trying to contain his laughter. He didn't want to wake Noya after all. Asahi only groaned as he stretched, rolling his eyes at them "haha. Really funny. I was just checking up on you all." Suga raised an eyebrow "and then decided to settle down for a nap?"  
Asahi blushes waving his hands "it was an accident! I swear!" Suga raises his other eyebrow, smirking "on my window?" Asahi only groans, burying his face in his hands, making Daichi laugh harder. "Huh? What's going on?" All three turn to the newly awakened Nishinoya, sitting up in his spot as he rubs his eyes. He looks up at where the three stand, only one being visible and 'hear-able'.  
"Oh, nothing sweetie. Just came in to check up on you two" Suga chirps, and Asahi finishes his transition into a ripe tomato, while Daichi practically falls over with hard he's wheezing.  
After Daichi's cackling fit has come to a close (mostly), and Nishinoya has fallen back asleep, Daichi clamps an arm on Asahi's shoulder with a huge grin "Alright men. Time to finish this war."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwahhh!!! Thank you so much for reading!!! I hope you like it so far! I wanted to do a little background on each ship and,...this is where we ended up sailing. Its ok. We'll actually get to the war next chapt,...hopefully *whistles innocently as I sharpen the knives* But just warning you, I ain't that great at writing fights, so it will either be late, or terribly written *shrugs as I daydream of the massacre about to take place* No, but it won't be too bad. I hope. No dead people. Or angels. No dead characters. I promise *Disney screams at me*


	9. Time to take a Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I hate writing fights. I was at a standstill for quite a while before inspiration struck. Still in one spot on my other fic tho :/  
> Sorry for not posting last week. I've been really busy with school and my recent job. I have a deadline coming up for both, so I'm sorry if I have to skip some updates. I hope you understand.   
> But anyways, ahh, we've reached the angst!! I didn't kill anyone!!! I promised!! Tho someones gonna get a beating. Also, I don't want to write more fighting, so next chapter, the resolve of the 'revolution' may not be what you expect. I apologize beforehand.

The air was tense. When Asahi and Daichi had made it to their meeting place at Oikawa's apartment the place was already packed with their volunteered fighters. More than last time it seemed like. They pushed their way into the kitchen, looking around in awe. Neither of them had ever seen this many people in one place before. It was amazing.   
"You guys!!" they turned to find a teary-eyed Oikawa pushing his way through the crowd toward them, pulling Iwaizumi and Ushijima by each hand after himself. "I can't believe it. Look at this!" he exclaims with a watery smile. Daichi grins, a breathless laugh breaking through "but how-, where-, what-" Iwaizumi laughs, patting Ushijima on the back "it was all Ushijima. He brought us this much more support." Ushijima blushes, looking away "it's nothing really."   
Oikawa grabs onto his arm, shaking him slightly "can you believe it? We might actually have a chance!" Iwaizumi scoffs at him, flashing a confident smile at the others "we always had a chance. Now its just a bigger chance of winning." The five friends laugh merrily, patting each other on the backs and exchanging high-fives.   
Daichi smiled as he watched the crowd gathered around. Yup. They had a chance. They could, and would do it.   
They'd get their shot at happiness. 

X-x-x-x

It didn't take too long to organize everyone, explain what exactly was happening, and hand out armour and weapons. They were all ready. This was finally happening. Daichi stood at front with the other four organizers, ready to lead into battle. They were all dressed in heavy armour, wings spread and ready for their signal of take off. Daichi clutched his shotgun to his chest. This was it. There was no turning back.   
Looking back at everyone one last time, he exchanged looks with his closest friend, and with a solemn nod, they all gestured for the others to follow them as they took off. It wasn't a long flight to the 'palace', but it took enough time for Daichi to question all of his life choices and write his last will. Of course everything he owned, which wasn't much, would go to Suga and the kids. And whoever of his friends that made it out alive.   
Daichi shook himself. No. He couldn't think like that. They would all make it out alive. He would make sure of it. He turned his head to the side. Asahi was shaking with terror, nerves, and everything in between on his other side, and Daichi couldn't really blame him. Ushijima and Iwaizumi had twin grim expressions on their faces, facing forward and not looking anywhere but as they led the pack.   
Oikawa had a serious expression on his face, looking almost non-nonchalant, but Daichi had known him long enough to see that it was just a mask, covering nervousness and fear. He turned his head slightly, catching Daichi's eye. They stared at each other for a moment, as if searching for something, before nodding confidently and surging forward.   
The palace was right there. They have arrived. There was no backing down now. With a loud battle cry, Oikawa dived down, heading to the front of the massive building, the others right behind him. The sudden noise had caught the attention of some guards, and they quickly alerted others, meeting them almost halfway with a battle cry of their own.   
There was the sound of clashing swords, a yell, and then Daichi found an angel charging at him as well. He grimaced, as their swords connected with a loud clang. He pulled back, only to swing again at a new angle, his sword being blocked again. "Why are you doing this?" the man hissed at him, and Daichi snapped his eyes up at him in shock.   
Why were they doing this? Was he an idiot? A fire roared inside of him. "Seriously?" he hissed back "why are we doing this?" Metal clashed against metal as he glared daggers at his opponent "have you ever thought that we want a chance at happiness too?" The man scoffed, swinging his blade, forcing Daichi to dodge "you think everyone here's happy?" He scoffed again "right. That's funny."   
The man breathed heavily, swinging his sword roughly "you think you're the only ones that are sick of this life. Well let me break it to you, not everyone here has it all sunshine and rainbows." Daicbi gritted his teeth, a particularly hard blow straining his wrists "then why don't you do something about it? You can't just wait for things to change."   
"Because I'm not selfish like all of you!" the man roars, catching Daichi off guard enough to graze his cheek. Daichi swears, dodging the next blow as the man keeps yelling "No one expects things to change! We all just suck it up and deal with it, instead of whining about it."   
Daichi grit his teeth again, feeling a new type of anger, frustration boil in him as he swung his weapon "I think the selfish one here is you. Only caring about just getting out safe and alive, managing to survive and not caring about future generations. We're not doing this just for ourselves. This is for everyone's freedom Future generations."   
He chuckled humorlessly "I take care of a group of kids y'know. And because I love them so much, I don't want them to suffer through the 'life' I've suffered through." With a final hard blow, he sent the others sword clattering far below them, pointing the tip of the sword at the man's head "so instead of being a selfish pussy, I'd have you consider taking a stand for yourself and whoever you care about."  
The man stared up at him in shock for a second, sure that that was the end of him. Daichi reached a hand, helping him stand "join us." With an encouraging smile, Daichi took off to help the others, leaving the man to stare after him in awe with a lot to think about.   
Meanwhile Asahi was struggling with a man a head shorter than him, wincing at each loud sound around him. Daichi jumped in beside him, taking the man on himself, as Asahi jumped back, glad to be at a safe distance from a swinging sword. "Asahi, what are you doing?" he grumbled. Asahi coloured slightly, still jumping at every noise "I-, I just don't want anyone getting hurt" he stuttered out.   
Daichi rolled his eyes, narrowly missing a blow "neither do we, but this is a war. Get a grip on yourself. Think of Noya, the kids. We're fighting for them." Asahi hesitated for a second before straightening, a serious look on his face. "You're right" he huffed, and right before Daichi got a chance to swing again, Asahi jumped back in, taking the fight on himself.   
Daichi only scoffed, shaking his head at him, before soaring towards another attacking angel. 

X-x-x-x

Ushijima was prepared. He had served as a guard for some time, and so was trained with how to wield a sword. The fighting part was not that hard. The hardest part was that he was going against his previous comrades. He didn't really know any of them, but he recognized their faces and now, seeing their shocked expressions as he fights them, was not affecting him in the greatest way.   
He tried his best to not look at their faces, to not let it affect him, but the looks of betrayal just radiating off them made him sweat. "I hope you're pleased with yourself" his previous partner growled at him. Ushijima clenched his teeth. "I think I deserve a chance at happiness too" he shot back.   
The man scoffed "so you joined these sinners, faggots? Disgusting" he practically spits at him. Ushijima is shaking with anger at this point. He didn't plan on committing murder today, but at this point, he's ready to just wring this guys neck. The only that stops him from actually doing what he wants to is a familiar face between his current opponent.   
There stood Goshiki, with a look of 'oh shit, someone gonna die' on his face. Ushijima for a second thought that he was the one going to get an earful from him, but before he could even blink, Goshiki was jumping in front of him to swing his sword wildly at the man Ushijima was just fighting. "Nobody talks bad about my Captain!" he yelled, catching both Ushijima and the man off guard enough to swing his sword dangerously close to the mans face.   
Ushiwaka finally blinked out of his state of shock to finally speak "Goshiki? What are you doing here?" Goshiki had previously for a short time period served under Ushijima when he used to be a guard. Ushijima never really did get to know any of them, but he remembered Goshiki as one of the newer, more talented fighters. He was always excited to learn something new and get better.   
When Ushijima had been moving on to his next job, Goshiki had even gone as far as to approach him and claim that he wanted to become like him. Ushijima had brushed it off then, but he could see that the boy had been going through some intensive training while he was away.   
Goshiki turned his head slightly to flash him a smile "hi captain!! I was originally sent here to protect the palace,...but then I saw you and heard,...some stuff and so now I decided to join you!" Ushijima only blinked at him "you,...you just decided to join because you saw me?" Goshiki shrugged one shoulder, sword still swinging "well, I know you'd never join something terrible. And then I heard some stuff from this guy and others and decided,...hell, no matter how great my life is here, if not everyone is accepted for things so stupid, I don't wanna stick around in this type of society."   
Ushijima felt his brain short-circuit, his vision getting misty. This kid. He'd only just heard what was happening, and though he's only a kid, his logic was so simple, so perfect. He might not even be into the things their fighting for, but that didn't matter. All that mattered to him was that everyone had equality, the same chances, the same rights. It didn't matter who they were attracted, they were still the same people.   
"You're stupid" the man hissed, missing a blow. Goshiki only looked down at him smugly, before flinging his sword away with his own "maybe so, but not as much as you." With that, the man went scampering away, leaving Goshiki to beam at a misty-eyed Ushijima. "Thank you" Ushijima whispered, and Goshiki only chuckled, patting him on his back "anytime for my favourite captain."  
They didn't get much time for sentiment though, another batch of guards charging at them, causing them to split up. "I'll catch you later Captain. Take care!" Ushijima waved back, fighting back with a new vigour. He couldn't back down now. He couldn't let them all down. Just as he swung again, a bloodcurdling scream ripped through the air, causing everyone to freeze.   
Ushijima's blood ran cold. 

That voice was familiar.

Too familiar.

X-x-x-x

Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood back to back as they fought, swinging their swords wildly at anyone daring to oppose them. They fought until their wrists strained and hurt, but even then they kept going. They couldn't just give up. Oikawa's breaths were getting heavy, and even Iwaizumi was getting out of breath. They had been faced with tough opponents, and the consequences of this drawn-out fight was starting to hit them.   
Oikawa pushed back hard, with all his might, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand in the small opening. "Let's end this" he grunted, and Iwaizumu only managed a small noise of confirmation before their swords clashed again. He snarled at his opponent, swinging roughly, only to be cut off half-way. He swore, gripping the handle tighter in his hands.   
He couldn't go on too much longer. He needed a break. And soon. Oikawa side-stepped a blow, detaching himself from Iwaizumi's back. Shoot, why'd he do that? The woman fighting him only smirked, a dangerous glint her eyes. Shit. She was planning something. Oikawa knew she was dangerous to go against, but he couldn't just back down from a fight.   
He knew she wasn't here just to parry. She was here to fight, not even to protect. Oikawa sweared he could just smell the blood-lust radiating from her. Every single detail about screamed danger. Her clothes her eyes, her stance. The idea of death didn't even make her flinch. This woman would murder if need be. Heck, what need, if she wanted to. Just the look on her face made Oikawa shiver. Why did he agree to this again? Why her?   
But it's okay. He could fight back if he needed to. At least distract her until Iwaizumi was finished and could help finish her off. That is, if he finished in time before Oikawa's arms gave out. Iwaizumi's partner had seemed really hard to go against as well. Her fighting partner probably. Speaking of which, where was he? Iwaizumi? Oikawa had stepped back into his spot a second later and Iwaizumi had been gone. And he still couldn't feel his back.   
Maybe they had moved a little farther too? Oikawa dodged a blow, turning his head quickly to look in one direction. No, that wouldn't do. He couldn't see him still. Maybe he could just turn to look really quickly if he pushed her back a couple steps. Yeah, that should work. And so after a few more experimental swings, he pushed hard against her sword, getting her to step back a few steps. 'Yes!' he thought 'that's it!'   
And thinking that he was safe and that he had enough time, he turns his body slightly to look around himself. That was his biggest mistake. It was only a quick look. Only a quick half-body turn. But that was the only opening she needed. With a wild look in her eye and a manic grin, she made her move.   
It took about a half-second, if not less. A swing of her sword. That's all it took. It only took half a second, and a swing of a sword and Oikawa had lost a wing. Its as if time stood still. Oikawa realized a millisecond before he felt the pain that something was wrong.   
He had caught Iwaizumi's eyes, and seeing the horrified look in his eyes he felt confused at first. And then his own face drained of colour as he realized his mistake and the grave realization of something being terribly wrong. And that's when the pain hit. He'd heard all about how much it hurt to lose your wings, but this was unbelievable. He started falling just as the scream was ripped out of his throat.   
He was falling, tumbling gracelessly through the air. He was going to collide with the ground, but he didn't even think about that, couldn't do anything about it. The pain was blinding. He was going numb. It felt like the end. This was how he died. The pain making his vision go white, as if all his senses were shut off, just falling to his death.   
He apologized to everyone in his mind, for anything he had ever done wrong to them. There were so many things he still wanted to, needed to do, say.   
And especially to and with Iwa-chan,...

Hajime,...

As if summoned, right on queue Oikawa felt himself land in strong, familiar arms. He knows these arms, spent so much time admiring them, wrapped in them. Oikawa practically dragged his eyelids up, forcing his eyes to open. He smiled at the familiar face. His favourite face. "Iwa-chan"   
Iwaizumi spluttered, a watery smile on his face "you're alive. Oh my god, you're still alive." Oikawa didn't have the strength to say anything else, just buried his face in Iwaizumi's chest with a happy sigh, warm tears streaming down his face. Of course Iwaizumi saved him once again. What would he do without him.   
Iwaizumi thought the same He had no idea what he would do without Oikawa. As soon as he had seen the look on that woman's face, he knew that disaster was just about to hit. And he couldn't stop it. It all happened so quickly. One moment Iwaizumi was opening his mouth to yell a warning, and the next Oikawa was falling through the air lifelessly. With one less wing.   
Iwaizumi didn't even think. He just dropped his sword and dived down to,..to,... He didn't even know what he planned to do. He just did what he felt he was supposed. The only thing running through his mind at that moment was 'save him'. He couldn't let anything else happen to him And now he was here.   
Oikawa was safe in Iwaizumi's arms.   
Alive.   
Iwaizumi sniffed. He was alive. That's all that mattered. He raised his head, looking up to where the battle had come to a standstill above them. Someone was going to pay for this. And not only Iwaizumi planned on getting revenge.   
Three of their closest friends had already advanced on the woman, nobody stopped them or even attempted to intervene.   
God knows how this would all end. But it better end soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when I'll be able to post a new chapt, so I'm sorry if you have to wait a long time,....
> 
> Love y'all  
> Toodles~


	10. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were y'all waiting long? Well, without further a due, I present to you the fic  
> *hands out cookies, popcorn, and fuzzy blankets*

As soon as Oikawa fell, its as if a spell was cast over the battlefield. Nobody moved. Nobody breathed. And when Asahi stepped forward, with Daichi and Ushijima following him, to thrash the damned idiot who dared do that, nobody stopped them. 

People even stepped aside to let them pass. It was as if they were all just suddenly faced with a common, greater evil. Her own people were turning to shoot shocked, angry, and disapproving looks at her. 

Asahi stormed up to the woman, towering over her with a glare that rivals the worst of nightmares "what the ever-loving fuck." He knew he had come to war, and that people would get hurt, but goddammit, one of his best friends is currently on the brink of death. 

The woman didn't even flinch. She just held her bloodied sword carefully, same manic expression locked on her face. That was enough. Asahi had snapped. He grabbed fistfuls of the front of her shirt, "I said,.." he raised her to her toes, giving her a rough shake "what the hell did you do?" 

Daichi placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down a tad. He shouldn't be quite so rough, maybe it was an accident, maybe she finally realized what she did, maybe-  
She looked up dazily, practically laughing in their faces "I killed one of your men, that's what I did." 

Aw, nah. Daichi had had enough. He pushed in front of Asahi, punching her square in the jaw. This bitch would pay. He'd kill her with his own bare hands if need be. She didn't even seem fazed with the fact that there was a small trail of blood dribbling down her chin from the corner of her mouth. 

She just threw back her head and laughed. She sounded like a maniac, a psychopath, like she'd totally lost it. "He deserved it" she spat "as do all of you. You're all next!" She was cackling. A high-pitched horrible sound. 

Both Daichi and Asahi moved to step forward, but Ushijima stopped them with an extended arm. A smaller boy followed him, wielding a humongous sword. Asahi and Daichi exchanged looks, but let them pass. 

Ushi and Goshiki calmly walked up to the woman collapsed on the cloud below her. Goshiki was shaking with anger, raising his sword to try and get her from a good angle but Ushijima stopped him with a shake of his head. 

Ushiwaka walked up to the woman and roughly barked an order "get up." When she didn't listen, he grabbed her shirt, hoisting her to her feet "I said get up" he yelled. She lolled her head to the side, and as soon as she got a look of his face, fell silent. 

Her face went slack, completely pale as she stared back at him. He was having none of it. "What's the main commandment?" he growled at her. "Love your god with all your-"  
"The other one" he barked, making everyone jump. She looked at him wide eyed before mumbling something under her breath. He narrowed his eyes "so that everyone can hear you." 

She swallowed roughly before shakily answering "l-love your neighbour a-as yourself, a-and treat your n-neighbour how you w-would w-want to be treated." Everyone watched in silence, wondering what would happen next.

"Correct" he ground out "I see you've been dying to have your wings ripped out then. Well,... let me have the honour to grant your wish." She froze. mouth falling open, her eyes grew bigger, wide as saucers, as he beckoned for Goshiki to approach with his sword. 

"No" she whispered, frantically trying to get out of the death grip in her shirt "No! Nonononono noo!!!" She was screaming at this point, writhing mid-air as Goshiki came closer, and closer, and raised his sword,...

"Stop." Everyone froze in the presence of that voice. Half of the people here currently despised that voice while the other only lived to honour it.  
"Ushijima,...drop her please." Narrowing his eyes, Ushijima let go, letting her fall back down in a heap. "Melissa. Come here please." The woman scrambled to her feet, rushing to get as close as possible to the holy light surrounding the father. 

She kneeled, bowing her head "your majesty." She had a smirk on her face. She knew that now that the Almightly was here, she would be spared while the rest, punished. 

The angels part of the revolution were frozen in their spots. What would happen now? Does this mean they lost? Ushijima clicked his tongue in disgust. Of course. Now they were all screwed.  
The father spoke "Melissa. Ushijima was right, you know. You broke one of the main commandments." Her eyes widened "but sir!-" "That deserves a strict punishment." 

Melissa dropped to her knees, shaking in her spot. "And though I do not approve of others removing your wings, I shall have to get rid of them myself. You can pay a visit to Lucifer. Say hi for me." The last the angels saw of her was the terror on her pale face before she just vanished as if into thin air. 

The Lord sighed and if they could see him, they'd guess he was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alright, as for the rest of you,..." Every angel tensed up. The Father, to their surprise only sighed again "I really don't want fighting. Please." 

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. "I've heard that some of you aren't happy with life here" he continued "And so, I have a preposition." "As if we'd- mmmnf!" Iwaizumi had flown back up with Oikawa in tow who currently had a hand covering his mouth. 

"Continue" Iwaizumi replied. "As I was saying, the ones who aren't happy with life here, I will give you the option to live on land instead of here in heaven." Oikawa's eyes practically sparkled as he slapped Iwaizumi's hand away "you mean, like, we'll be human?" 

The Father chuckled "yes, eventually you'll be human. It'll take some time though, for the transition." "Question!" Daichi raised his hand after some prompting from Asahi "will we be visible to humans right away, and can we have the baby crows come with us?" 

"Baby,...Crows? Ah, yes, your children. Sure, I guess. And yes, you will be visible to humans, though the angel traits you'll still have at the time will remain invisible to them."  
Asahi, Daichi, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi exchanged excited looks. Finally! Their dream was coming true! Ushijima cleared his throat "there has to be a catch." 

The Father makes a noise of agreement "the only catch is that you will not be able to return here at all, ever. Which also means that when your time is up, when you die, you will not be going to heaven." 

Iwaizumi chuckled "we assumed that already." The Lord sighed "well, if that's it, you're free to go. As soon as you step foot on land, the transition will begin. Goodbye my children." 

The group of five laughed happily, exchanging hugs and claps on the back before they took off quickly. They were all crying in varying stages, ranging from Ushijima at teary-eyed, to Oikawa at bawling. 

"I can't believe it" he sobbed, still curled up in Iwaizumi's arms "we actually did it. We're going to have a life." They all cheered, exchanging watery smiles. They made a stop at all of their shelters, to see if they'd need anything, before taking off for the land of the living as a big group. 

There were many more planning on coming and becoming human, but they wanted some more time in this world. But these five friends were impatient. 

Their wish was finally coming true. They'd finally be able to live freely, do whatever they pleased. Find happiness. Start families and be together. They couldn't ask for more. 

As they flew, Daichi couldn't stop the grin from appearing on his face. 

He couldn't wait to see Suga's face when he found out.

x-x-x-x

Nishinoya woke up on the couch, surrounded by little bundles of cute. In his sleepy state, at first he just blinked at them all with a lazy smile, assuming he was still dreaming. But then he felt his eyes widening as realization set in and,... 

A scream from the living room got Suga bolting awake in the kitchen, racing to the living room to find Noya looking frantic on the couch surrounded by five little startled angels blinking back at him. 

"Suga!" Noya whisper-yelled "Suga, am I dead?" Suga cocked his head in confusion "um, I don't think so,...no." Nishinoya swallowed, pushing himself further back on the couch to sit up straighter. 

His eyes as wide as saucers, he looked up at Suga "then why can I see them all?" Suga blinked. Did-, did he hear him right? "You-,...you can-" "I can see them!" Noya screeched, looking more excited than shocked by the second.

Suga felt himself also grow excited "you can see them! Omigod! You can see them!!" Noya laughed happily, swinging a dazed Hinata around, and Suga joined in the laughter.

"Wait!" Suga gasped happily, tears coming to his eyes "that means they did it!" He gasped again, a choked sob breaking through. "They did it?" Noya asked, eyes bright. Suga nodded, crying as he laughed "they did it!! They really did it! Oh my god!" 

He couldn't stop. They actually did it. This was actually happening! Daichi and him could be together!! And the kids too! They had a future! He laughed tearily, hugging each of the kids tight "you guys can stay here now. You can stay with us!"

"Daichi and Asahi too?" Yamaguchi asked wobbly. Suga nodded "Daichi, and Asahi, and Oikawa, and Iwaizumi, and others!" Yachi tugged on his sleeve "Suga,...why are you crying?" he laughed, hugging her tight "'cause I'm happy! We can all be together now!" She giggled hugging him back.

"And I can have more meat buns?" Hinata asked excitedly. Noya and Suga chuckled "you can have all the meatbuns you want." A cheer broke out from the small orange tangerine as he bounced about, Kageyama joining in when he realized he would get more milk. 

"Wait-" Noya stood up abruptly, a wide grin on his face "now y'all gotta re-introduce yourselves. Now that I can see you." The kids were practically climbing one over another as they gushed their names and everything about them to a beaming Noya. 

He laughed loudly, throwing his head back "and you all can call me Noya, or no,...Uncle Yuu!" Suga chuckled as he rolled his eyes "you've already told them that." Noya grinned back at him "yeah, but now I can actually see them when I say it!! God they're so cute,.." 

Suga's cheeks hurt from how much he was smiling. Yeah, he could get used to this. The kids and their futures were now safe, and they could spend their lives together. They could all be one happy family! Oh, and speaking of family,...

Suga looked over the tiny human beans running around his living room. Perhaps he could convince Daichi to adopt at least one of them. Though it honestly wouldn't take much convincing,...  
Suga shook his head. He always wanted a family, but now wasn't the time to get ahead of himself. Today was only the start of their new beginning. Only the start. 

A noise from his balcony got Suga tripping over his own two feet as he rushed into the awaiting arms. Daichi hugged him back just as tight as he cried int his chest. 

"You're back. Oh my god, you're back! And you're alive!" Daichi chuckled, kissing any open spot on his watery face "yeah, we're back." Suga looked up at him hopefully "so you did it?" 

Daichi smiled, but before he got the chance to say anything, Suga's balcony doors were flung open to Oikawa in Iwaizumi's arms "BOOM BABY!! WE DID IT!!!" Suga rolled his eyes with a chuckle. 

There was a small gasp from the couch "was that the Emperor's New Groove?!?" Oikawa's whirled around with a wide grin "omigod, wasn't it like the greatest movie? I'm so glad baby Suga showed it to me." 

Noya grinned back just as brightly "I know right?!? My favourite. So I'm guessing you're the all famous Oikawa?" Oikawa fluttered his eyelashes with as much dramatic flair as possible "the one and only!~" 

Iwaizumi had enough at this point, rolling his eyes as he just walked over and dropped Oikawa onto the couch next to Noya, the two engaged in a 'very serious' conversation that could not be disturbed. 

Suga and Daichi chuckled at their antics, before a figure in the doorway caught his eyes. There was another tall angel shuffling awkwardly by the balcony doors as if he felt he wasn't supposed to be there. Suga's mother senses weren't having any of it. 

He walked over with a small smile "Hi, I don't think we've met." Ushijima looked down at him in surprise, nervously flicking his eyes away "oh, uh, hi, um, I'm Ushijima." Suga smiled, extending his hand "I'm Suga. Nice to meet you." Ushijima shook his hand hesitantly "you too." 

"Oh! Suga!" Daichi walked over, sliding an arm around Suga's shoulders with a smile "Suga, this is Ushi. He saved our asses, came up with the plan, got us people, everything." Ushijima rubbed the back of his neck shyly "r-really its nothing." 

"But its not nothing!" Suga blurted. His eyes shone with tears "you pretty much saved all our lives. Thank you." Daichi pat Suga's back comfortingly as he sniffled, Ushijima just watching them in shock. 

Did he really do that much? Was it that important? He bowed lowly to both of them "thank you. You guys pretty much saved my life as well. Thank you."

They watched him for a second before chuckling, and pulled him into an only slightly awkward group hug. But a very much needed one. 

Yamaguchi ran up to Suga tugging on his sleeve "Suga! Suga, uncle Tooru's wing got cut off!" Suga snapped to attention "what?" Yamaguchi led the way back to the couch.  
Suga's gaze zeroed in Oikawa, making a small shiver shoot up his spine. "Really, Koushi, its okay. I'm fine. It barely hurts, haha. See?" he winced at Suga's unimpressed glare. He sighed, leaning back on the couch before shooting back straight up hissing through his teeth "alright fine, not completely." 

That was all the confirmation Suga needed, as he rushed to get his first aid kit. "I know Angel medicine is probably different," he mumbled as he applied an ointment to the stump "but let me just try." 

A couple minutes later, Oikawa's back was wrapped, and he was laying asleep on Suga's couch. They all sighed, relieved that at least that little part was over. Hopefully he would get better now. 

Noya worried his lip as he aproached Suga "I'm,...sorry I didn't say anything,...I didn't see,..." Suga sighed placing a hand on his shoulder "no, its not your fault. You still can't see their wings. Its my fault that I didn't notice earlier. What a great best friend I am." Noya hugged him tightly, reassuring that it wasn't his fault and he wasn't a terrible friend. 

It was getting dark out already, so everyone assembled to figure out sleeping plans. "Alright," Suga clapped his hands "I say we call it a night, so let's just figure out who goes where. Iwaizumi, I'm guessing you're gonna stay near Oikawa, so you can sleep on the long end of the couch. Ushijima, I have a futon you can use if you want. You three can take up the living room " 

The two awake nodded, and got to work on the sleep fortresses. Suga turned to the three remaining "okay, so we can split the kids between my room and the guest bedroom. Asahi, you can decide where you want to sleep. If you're not comfortable sleeping in the guest room with Noya, I can get Daichi to join you and Noya'll move in with me." 

Asahi coloured at the suggestion. He couldn't just sleep in one bed with the human he took care of his whole life that can finally see him?!?! They pretty much just met!! But looking at the longing looks Daichi and Suga kept sending each other helped make up his mind. 

"I can stay in the guest room with Noya and the kids." Suga raised an eyebrow at him "you sure?" Asahi nodded before he could wimp out. Daichi wigged his eyebrows with a suggestive smile before Suga elbowed him in the ribs. Hard. Suga smiled at them as if that didn't just happen "good night then guys. See you in the morning." 

Without saying anything else, he dragged the still wheezing-for-breath Daichi after him into his bedroom. Asahi swallowed as he looked down at Noya. Nishinoya only beamed right back up at him "well then, let's go get some rest." 

That's how Asahi found himself in the same bed as his long-time crush and two baby angels between them. He kind of felt bad for the unsuspecting Kageyama and Hinata sleeping between them. 

All this gayness washing over them. Could they possibly be somehow affected by his gay just vibrating off him? Okay, what the hell Asahi. Just breathe and get some rest. If the kids are gay, its not your fault. Hopefully,...

Asahi clenched his eyes shut, drowning out his weird ass thoughts and finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, weird ending, but idk. 
> 
> I've had a really chaotically hectic past couple of days, and not in a good way whatsoever. My client (that I thankfully just finished with) has been a real bitch these past couple of days and has been targeting me and my mother with some vile remarks and accusations.
> 
> Anyways, on a happy note, Its almost Christmas!!! Yaye!!! Maybe I can meet up with my girlfriend soon to get some smoochiess!!!  
> Also this fic is almost at the end!!! Yaye!!! I have a lot of more ideas planned that I will announce a bit later (have a vote maybe?) once I finish my other fic too. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for reading, your wonderful comments and kudos. I hope you have an amazing week!!!


	11. New Life, Happy Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! But I am here!! Bringing you this wonderful group of gay.
> 
> Just a warning, but I prob wont be updating for the next two weeks. Since its the holidays. It'll give me a lot of time to work on new chapts tho (and i have 2 small fics planned to go on with this au)
> 
> Anyways, behold, the fic!!!

Suga woke up to the sound of hushed conversations and the sound of somebody scuffling around in his kitchen. He groaned as he looked at his clock. It was only, like, 8 in the morning. He raised his head briefly, scanning the bed. Alright, all three kids and Daichi still here. 

He plopped his head back onto the pillow, snuggling back in. It was probably either Noya or one of the angels from the living room. They'd figure it out. Noya had been here enough times and so has Oikawa, so they could help if anything. 

Prepared to get some extra time to snooze, he settled in, already the haze settling over him, when a shriek followed by a crash from the kitchen got hit bolting straight up. For fuck sakes. At least everyone in the room was still fast asleep, not disturbed in the slightest. 

Grumbling to himself the whole time, he dragged himself out of bed and down the hall. He looked over the living room as he passed. Of course. Oikawa. And Iwaizumi probably got up to scold him. Or kill him. Or both. Depends on the mood. 

"What is happening" he grumbled. Oikawa raised his head, looking at him from his place on the counter. His face was shining, eyes sparkling like those scenes in sappy anime's where the character looks at their beloved senpai. It made Suga cringe, backing away slightly. 

"Omigod, SUGA!!" he exclaimed "Suga where have you been hiding these?!??" Oikawa raised a small package of half-eaten milk bread. He took another bite, moaning with delight, causing Iwaizumi to shoot him a dirty look from the floor. 

Suga looked over, seeing the shattered pieces of a glass cup on the floor. He moved over closer to Iwaizumi, raising an eyebrow at the shattered remains "what happened?" Iwaizumi growls at Oikawa "I was getting a glass of water, when this idiot decided to screech, and,...I panicked,...and dropped the glass accidentally. I'm sorry." 

He blushed as Suga chuckled patting his back. "Its just that good. I took the first bite and,...just,...heaven" Oikawa explained through a stuffed mouth. Suga chuckled again, shaking his head. This drama queen. 

Suga stands up, helping Iwaizumi with the glass shards before leaning on the counter beside Oikawa. His eyes fall on a pile of wrappers on the counter next to them. He eyes Oikawa wearily "uh, say, Torou,...how many have you eaten?" Oikawa taps his chin, chewing thoughtfully "umn,...around seven maybe? I lost count." 

Suga sighs heavily "are you serious. I got here pretty much right after the shriek. Maximum ten minutes have passed." Oikawa shoots him a confused look "so?" Iwaizumi scoffs, shaking his head, and Suga groans defeatedly, dropping his face into his hands. 

The soft pad of footsteps makes him peek between his fingers. Nishinoya stands in the doorway barefoot, in one of his oversized sleep shirts, his face bright red. Oikawa wiggles his eyebrows with a chuckle "ooh~ chibi-chan is moving fast! Is that possibly Asahi-san's shirt?" 

Noya flushes even more "w-what?!? N-no, its m-mine!! I swear!!" Oikawa only snickers but Suga shakes his head "No, its Noya's. I've seen him wear it before." Oikawa shrugs, taking another bite of his milk bread. Suga turns his attention back to Noya "so. What's up?" 

Noya shuffles over quickly, tugging on Suga's sleeve "say,...is Asahi-san possibly that-, my guardian angel?" Suga smirks at him raising an eyebrow "possibly. Why?" Noya bites his bottom lip, looking away, making Oikawa whistle lowly "woo, second human falling for his guardian angel." 

Suga elbowed Oikawa "oh come on he wouldn't have been my guardian angel if you didn't switch." Oikawa smiled proudly, elbowing him back "And I'm glad I did. Also,...was that a thank you? Sounded kinda strange,..." 

Suga laughs elbowing him again "oh piss off. And yes, that was a thank you." Oikawa placed a hand over his heart, exaggerating how touched he was. Suga rolled his eyes, looking back at Noya "so,...you feeling something for the friendly giant?" 

Noya hesitates only for a moment before nodding "yeah,...I think so." Oikawa gives a little cheer, quieting down when Iwaizumi smacks him. Suga clears his throat "so,...what happened? Like, how did you realize?" Noya hums, shuffling from foot to foot "I don't know,...it just kinda happened, I guess. Like,...I heard stuff from you,...but the kids." 

Noya smiled softly at the floor "the way the kids talk about him it just,...it was hard to not be affected. And then, and then,..." He looks up at Suga, eyes bright "and then I actually got to watch him play and interact with the kids and, and,..." 

He gestured with his hands, awe on his face "and then he was so careful with Hinata and Kageyama, putting them to bed. And then when I woke up and he was asleep and Hinata was asleep on top of him and Kageyama cuddled up to his side and," He sighed dreamily, expression and voice soft as he looked up at them "Suga, he's just perfect." 

Oikawa awed, and Suga just smiled ruffling Noya's hair "glad you found your special someone bud." The three grinned at him and he grinned back. Suga was so happy for them both. It would work out. He knew it. The only thing left now was setting them up. 

"Who found who's someone?" Daichi walked into the kitchen mid-yawn, only wearing a pair of sweatpants making every male in the kitchen give him a once-over. Oikawa whistled lowly and Noya turned back to Suga, gesturing over his shoulder at Daichi with a sly grin "but if you ever down, I wouldn't mind renting out this guy for a bit." 

Oikawa nodded along, running his eyes over Daichi's chest, earning a jealous smack from Iwa. Suga rolled his eyes at the three of them, coming over to stand next to his boyfriend, who threw a hand around him right away. Suga smiled, standing on his tiptoes to kiss him sweetly, hand grazing the muscles of his bare chest. 

There was an undignified squawk from Oikawa "Iwa-chan!! I never got a morning kiss!!!" followed by a loud smack and a shriek. The three laughed as they watched the couple fight over kisses. Only them. 

Suga shook his head with a smile. This wasn't what he expected when he invited a flock of gays into his house, but he was absolutely not regretting it. Well, except for the mug and his small stash of sweets. It didn't take too much longer until both 

Ushijima and Asahi joined them in the kitchen, having woken up from all the noise. The kids followed not much later, bouncing around the kitchen excitedly. 

Suga smiled as he looked around his full, noisy kitchen. Being raised as an only child by a single mom always made him want a big family. Life was hard, but they pushed through, and Suga was taught to stick to himself, that there were many bad people out there. 

His mom always wanted him to be social, go out and make friends, but it was hard, and it was a big scary world with lots of mean, bad people. But he'd finally made it. Suga felt a tear roll down his cheek. Mum would be proud. He had lots of new friends that he was close with. Somewhere where he belonged. A family. 

Daichi startled suddenly, seeing the tears pouring down his face, giving him a slight shake "hey, Suga, what's wrong." Suga hiccuped a laugh, wiping his eyes "its just,..." he gave a small laugh, looking back at everyone staring at him " don't know I'm so happy!" Noya rolled his eyes, muttering a "we've heard that already" as he pulled him into a hug, Suga laughing into his shoulder. 

Oikawa hopped off the counter to wrap his arms around the both of them, giggling softly. Yachi and Hinata were the first to join in, pulling everyone else into the group hug with merry laughter. Asahi and Daichi joined in happily, hugging the cluster from either side. 

Ushijima looked up at Iwaizumi in question, who in turn just chuckled as he shrugged, before joining the collective, Ushi following him soon after. Suga laughed breathlessly, caught in the middle of the squishy group "I love you guys and all, but you're making me become a little claustrophobic." Everyone laughed at that before pulling away, the kids bouncing around asking what it meant. 

They quickly got breakfast ready, situating the kids at the table in the kitchen before heading to the living room. Suga plopped down on the couch, leaning back against Daichi's shoulder. He gave the room a once-over before turning to his friends "no, but seriously. This place is too small to fit all of us. We gotta do something." 

Iwaizumi nodded "I was experimenting last night, and turns out the angel magic we have left right now can help us to kind of,..like,...insert ourselves into everyday life. Like for example, yesterday I was able to make a passport for myself with actual date of birth and certificate and everything." 

Ushijima nodded his head in agreement, swallowing before speaking "yeah, I saw that. So we can find ourselves jobs and apartments and make it seem like we've actually had them all along." Noya's eyes widened in awe "wow. Now I wish I had angel powers." 

He turned to Asahi, grabbing and shaking his arm "Asahi get me a new car!!" Asahi spluttered, choking on his food. Daichi laughed "that, we're not going to do. Sorry Noya", Noya pouted at this, "but it can help us get the necessities." Oikawa waved his chopsticks as he spoke "so that means all legal papers, documents, yada yada, etc. Expect remember" he glanced at each angel "he said that we'll start losing angel powers soon." 

The five angels frowned, thinking silently. Suga broke the silence first "then we should probably start right away? At least the important stuff?" They all nodded in unison, agreeing. Noya tilted his head to the side, studying Suga "wait, but Suga, what about the kids? They need documents too, and where are they going to stay? Are you going to keep them all?" 

Suga frowned "Well we won't just give them away. But I don't know where they'll all stay,..." he hesitated looking at Daichi for assistance. Dachi only smiled at him softly "we can keep one." He turned back to the others "who else up for adopting?" Noya raised a hand excitedly "I have a pretty big empty apartment! I'll take two! And one of you can live with me too! If you want,...I have the space" he not-so-subtly glanced at Asahi, who flushed. 

Daichi smirked "so we have that. Noya can take Asahi and two of the baby crows." Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi pleadingly, puppy eyes and all. Iwaizumi sighed looking over and Daichi "we'll take one." Oikawa did a fist-pump and Iwaizumi turned back to him, eyes narrowed "but you have no say in which one." Everyone laughed at Oikawa's affronted expression. 

Ushijina clearing his throat caught their attention "if any of them want to come with me, I can take one." Daichi smiled at him "thanks Ushi." Oikawa clapped his hands "alright, well, Suga if you don't mind lending me your laptop, I'm going to start searching for an apartment." 

Suga rolled his eyes at the retreating back, starting to pick up the empty plates "hey,...Ushijima?" Ushi raised his eyes to look at him. Suga continued "well, um, my neighbours across are moving out, so if you want, you can move in there!" Ushijima's mouth hung open in surprise for a second, looking back and forth from Suga to Daichi's encouraging look, not knowing whether to accept the offer. 

"Won't I be in the way?" Suga waved his question away, furrowing his eyebrows with a smile "don't be silly. The more the merrier! Besides, our kids would be able to hang out all the time!" Noya beamed up at them both, wedging himself into the conversation "and I live really close too! It would be great, all of us so close!!" 

Ushijima looked at them all, a smile pushing its way onto his face. He bowed to them all "thank you. I'll take it." Noya cheered, and Suga forced Ushijima back upright, giving him a half hug. "Of course!" Now, help me take the dishes back to the kitchen. Oh, and check on the kids."

x-x-x-x

In less than two weeks the angels had all their important papers and documents made. All five of the grown angels had even found jobs for themselves. Asahi was living with Noya, Ushijima had moved in across from Suga, and Oikawa and Iwaizumi were ready to buy. 

It had taken a little while to get used to, but they made it work. The kids had even decided already who wanted to stay with who, and had settled in already. Kageyama had clung to Iwaizumi and watched Oikawa's every move with awe. Oikawa had been slightly annoyed with him and teased him quite a lot, but Iwaizumi deamed the three of them the perfect match. It was pretty entertaining, watching the three of them interact. 

Hinata had decided he would stay with Noya-sempai and that no one else would do. Noya, of course, had been ecstatic about this, carrying him off before anyone could try and fight for him. Yachi had been closest to Asahi so far in all of her existence, so she wanted to stay with him. Asahi started crying because he was so touched, baby Yachi sniffling by his side as she tried to calm him. They made a lovely family. Two little balls of energy, a gentle giant, and a soft beauty. 

Yamaguchi liked being with Suga, spending a lot of time by his side, wanting to learn from. He also worked well with Daichi, the two of them playing different video games while Suga worked and studied. 

Tsukishima claimed he didn't care where he would go, but stayed close by Ushijima's side. He later admitted to Yamaguchi, (Suga overheard), that he liked Ushijima because he was so smart and serious. It also appeared they were snuggle buddies often. Suga had walked into Ushijimas apartment multiple times to see the two of them cuddling. It was adorable. 

And so, life was good. Everyone was getting adjusted to everyday life, little by little. And Suga had no complaints whatsoever. He'd finally finished up work for the day, plopping on the couch beside Daichi as he scrolled through the TV channels. Yamaguchi joined them, climbing onto Suga's lap, leaning back against his chest. 

Suga smiled down at him before opening up his messages. Iwaizumi had taken Oikawa on a surprise trip, on which he planned to propose (he asked for permission from Suga), and so Noya and Asahi were deemed fit to babysit Kageyama while they were away. Not that the others weren't fit for the job, Kageyama just preferred being around Hinata and Yachi. 

And so now his messages were flooded with pictures of Noya's adventures in the magical land of babysitting. You'd think they'd be flooded by Oikawa's selfies, but Iwaizumi made sure Oikawa didn't have access to any of his social media or messaging (just for the trip). 

He typed back a little comment of how cute the kids were playing together, before opening up his camera. "Hey," he nudged Daichi to get his attention. The latter smiled, propping his hand up to give Suga bunny ears as he smiled for the camera. Suga only rolled his eyes, flashing his own peace sign and smile, Yamaguchi copying him. 

He smiled down at his phone, saving the photo for later (His new background!) and sent it to Noya. Locking his phone he tossed it to the side, stretching his arms above himself "we should set up a play date. Want a play date with Shoyo, Hitoka and Tobio? We could invite Kei, wadya say 'Dashi?" 

Yamaguchi tilted his head up to look at Suga, a big grin on his face as he nodded. Suga grinned back, ruffling his hair "alright, I'll message the chat then. But right now, daddy's got to take a shower." Daichi smirked "Mama's got to take a shower" he corrected him. 

Suga rolled his eyes, smacking him "just because you like how 'Sugamama' sounds doesn't mean I'm the Momma. He can call me whatever he wants." Daichi grinned, turning back to face the TV "m'gonna have to thank Noya for the nickname." Suga smacked him again, earning a chuckle from Daichi and a giggle from Yama. 

Suga stood, lifting Tadashi up and placing him on Daichi's lap "I really got to take a shower though. I'll be quick." He gave Daichi a quick kiss on the lips, and kissed Yamaguchi on the forehead before hurrying to the bathroom. 

After half an hour, he finally crawled out of the shower. He shuffled through the parted steam to the bedroom quickly, drying himself and getting dressed. As he pulled on his pyjama pants he paused, listening. It was quiet, the only sounds being the TV noises. 

He smiled to himself, shaking his head. They were probably super caught up in another show. Drying his hair with the towel, he padded his way into the living room pausing by the couch. 

He smiled. Both of his boys were asleep on the couch, Daichi leaning against the back, with Yamaguchi turned around and sprawled over his chest. Daichi head was tipped back, mouth open as he snored quietly, and Yamaguchi small mouth was parted as well, a trail of drool dribbling down his cheek, staining Daichi's shirt. 

Suga dropped his towel, opting to pick his phone back up from where it was on the couch. He snapped a quick photo, staring down at the screen. He sent it off to Noya, immediately receiving a million replies that he ignored at the moment. 

Humming to himself happily, he set the photo as lock screen, locking his phone and then turn it on just to admire. He smiled softly at the screen for a few quiet moments before tucking it away. Settling in beside his little family, he clicked off the television and happily dosed off.

Yes, life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all have a wonderful holiday, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year!!!!! Love you all!!! Kisses!!
> 
> Also, if you'd like to see something, just write on the comments and I'll see if I can add it to the last coming up chapts. Thanks for reading :DD


	12. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omigod I'm back!!!! It's been too long!!!!   
> I was kind of busy finishing up my other fic, and the side fic for this (didn't want it to spoil anything)  
> But here's the new chapter!!! I literally wrote this last night, just poured out of me!!!!
> 
> people have been asking for Goshiki to be returned and for some UshiTen, so here you go? The beginning of that?
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient tho, I love you all!!!
> 
> (ok sorry, go read now!!! I'm just excited!!!)

Suga had barely managed to sit down with his cup of coffee when his phone dinged with a new message. Curious, he picked it up, opening his messages with Oikawa. Right, the two of them were supposed to return last night. 

He skimmed over the messages, before locking the phone and dropping it on the table. Of course Oikawa would come over first thing on the morning. He had to give it to him though, usually he'd arrive even earlier unannounced, getting in with the spare key and then waltzing around the apartment.

Suga shot a glance down the hall towards the bedrooms. Daichi and Yamaguchi were still fast asleep, and he really didn't want to wake them up just for Oikawa. Sighing, he picked his phone back up, shooting a quick 'ok' to Oikawa, and texting Noya of Oikawa's arrival and approaching visit. 

He got a message back from Noya right away, that they'd also be there. Suga tilted his head. Interesting, Noya would usually still be fast asleep at this time. Whatever. He texted Oikawa of the new plans, before finally putting down his phone. 

Don't get him wrong, he was glad that Oikawa and Iwaizumi were back, and that he'd get to see his friends, but he would also miss the peace and quiet. Of course, it was never completely quiet, but much quieter without his two best friends. 

He sips his coffee happily, munching on some fresh cookies he'd just bought at the bakery down the street. He hadn't hung out with both of them in what felt like a really long time. Really, it was more like two weeks, but time stretches when you miss your best friends. 

Eventually he finishes off his breakfast, taking a quick shower, and tiptoeing into the bedroom for some clothes. He presses a kiss to Daichi's forehead before he leaves, and makes sure to stop by Tadashi's room to give him a kiss as well. 

Before long, there's a knock at the door, and he hurries to open it, knowing who it is as he grins to himself. He flung the door open to reveal a slightly flustered but otherwise excited looking Oikawa with a tired but happy Iwaizumi by his side. 

"You're back!!" he exclaims, flinging his arms to the sides. Oikawa laughed cheerfully wrapping his arms around him "we are!! Did ya miss me?" Suga pulled back slightly shrugging and pretending to think "well,...not especially-" he was cut with a pout and a playful smack on his arm. 

He broke off into giggles, pulling away fully "I'm just kidding!! Of course I missed you!! C'mon in both of you!" Oikawa beamed, already moving forward towards the door. 

Iwaizumi shook his head with a grin, gesturing to the door behind him "I'm actually gonna stop by Ushijima's first. We'll both come over when we're ready." Suga flashed him a thumbs up, heading back into his own apartment "sounds good!" 

Oikawa gave a quick kiss to Iwaizumi before following him inside. They left the door unlocked before going to the living room and plopping down on the couch. As soon as he sat down, Oikawa handed him a little baggy with an excited smile. 

Suga smiled, peaking inside the bag "ooh! What's this?" Oikawa grinned at him "souvenirs!! You can open now or later with Daichi and little Gucci." Suga didn't manage to stop the snort that escaped him "wait- did you just call him Gucci? Seriously?" 

Oikawa tilted his head to the side, as if confused "well, yeah? Cuz Yama-guchi? So, Gucci?" "Yeah, but-" Suga chuckles, shaking his head "you know what, nevermind." 

Oikawa shrugged before brightening again "oh! Oh! But look!!" He shoved his right hand in Suga's face, showing off the ring. Suga let out a small gasp taking his hand so he could turn it this way and that, inspecting it. It was just a simple silver band, with pretty little engravings and a small diamond in the middle, but it was beautiful. 

"Isn't it pretty?" Oikawa gushed but his voice was hushed, a small smile on his face. Suga nodded "it is. But how was the proposal itself though??" Oikawa let out a dreamy sigh "perfect." 

He told Suga of the cool little spots they visited, and the little adventures they went on. He told him about their next door hotel neighbours Mattsun and Makki that also ended up being Japanese tourists and how they hoped to reconnect. 

And then when he started telling of their last full day there, he got this dreamy far-away look in his eyes, and Suga couldn't help being just a tiny bit jealous. Oikawa gushed about the seemingly magical place that was a huge salt flat, but basically a humongous mirror. 

About walking in sky's and being bathed in pretty sunset pinks and golds. And then the best part, of the walk through the stars, seemingly like walking in a galaxy, where Iwaizumi got down on one knee and proposed to him. 

He gushed over the ending of their night too, though Suga could have gone without listening to that. While Oikawa was showing all the pictures that he and his friends took on their trip, Noya burst in through the door with Hinata hot on his heels. 

Hinata ran over to the two men hugging each of them in turn "Hi uncle Suga!! Hi uncle Tooru, You're back!!" Oikawa chuckled ruffling his hair "hey buddy! Yeah, I am!!" 

Hearing Oikawa's voice, Kageyama darted in like a bullet, making a beeline for Oikawa and lunging right at him. Oikawa let out a surprised little noise before hugging him back tightly "hi Tobio. I missed you so much!!" Kageyama only clung to him tighter, burying his face in Oikawa's shoulder. 

Oikawa chuckled, patting his back but not letting go. Asahi walked in next, carrying Yachi as he closed the door behind them "hello Oikawa! Good to have you back!" Oikawa grinned "it's good to be back!!" 

Noya bounded over to him, breaking off his conversation with Suga "Omigod Oikawa! How was it! How was the trip! Did you have fun?? Did you-GWAAAHH!!!" he broke off when he spotted the ring on Oikawa's finger, grabbing the hand and pulling it up into his face. 

Oikawa smirked smugly "pretty, right?" Noya nodded, but otherwise ignored him, turning his hand this way and that. Yachi clambered down from her spot in Asahi's arms, and hurried over to where Noya was. She peaked out from behind him at Oikawa "hi uncle Tooru." 

Oikawa smiled at her "hi Yachi-chan!! Wow, is that a butterfly clip you have today? Its really pretty." She smiled shyly, reaching up to touch it "Papa bought it." He nodded "its really nice. Did you want to see the ring?" 

She nodded again before stepping forward to look at it "did uncle Hajime give you that?" He beamed at her "he did! Do you want to try it on? Its gonna be a little big." She nodded excitedly and he handed it to her, watching her giggle as she slid it onto her finger. 

She looked up at Noya expectantly with a big smile "is someone going to give me a ring when I'm older, daddy?" He laughed, picking her up onto his lap "of course munchkin! Who wouldn't want to, when you're so pretty!" 

She giggled again, handing the ring back "are you going to give Papa a ring too? Or is Papa gonna give you a ring?" Asahi choked from his place further down the couch, turning read, and Suga patted him on his back as he giggled. 

Noya spluttered, Oikawa losing it beside him, before somewhat collecting himself, face red "we'll see muchkin." She nodded, fine with the answer, before running off to go play with Hinata. Oikawa finally calmed down slightly wiping at his eyes "ah, kids, amiright?" Suga chuckled as the other two broke down in a flustered mess again. 

Eventually they calmed down again and Oikawa pulled out his phone to show the pictures to Noya and Asahi this time. Noya was an amateur photographer so Makki and Mattsun's photo's caught his eyes, so they exchanged their contacts as well. 

Eventually the noise seemed to wake up Daichi and Yamaguchi, though Yamaguchi came running out first, excited that his friends were here. Daichi crawled a little while after him, collapsing on the couch against Suga, who just chuckled and patted his head. Soon enough Ushijima and Iwaizumi also came, with a sleepy Tsukishima tagging along, holding onto Ushijima's hand as he rubbed his eyes. 

They all settled in the living room while the kids played, talking about life and anything else that came to mind. It was comfortable and easy, and that's what Suga loved about it. His big family. Of course soon enough his 'good host' skills kicked in, and he headed into the kitchen to make some tea for everyone after taking their requests. 

Oikawa followed after him, wanting to help. "Y'know" Suga said as he pulled out some cups "I love all of you. And I'm so happy for both you and Iwaizumi, that you finally took the next step together. I'm proud of you both!" Oikawa scrunched his face as he teared up, burying it in Suga's shoulder. 

Suga chuckled, patting him on the back "now, now. I should be the one crying!! My big brother's all grown up, going off and getting ready to marry!!" He really did feel like Oikawa was his big brother at times, having spent pretty much his whole life with him. 

Oikawa laughed tearily "well big brother's really proud of you too, and can't wait till you and ~somebody~ take that next step together as well! AND" he continues "big brother wants you to be my best man! Or maid of honour, whichever you choose!" He seems to think about it for a second "I think I'd actually want to be a bride though, I'd look good in a dress. So yes, I want you to be my maid of honour!!" 

Now it was Suga's turn to tear up. He covered his mouth with his hands as the tears threatened to spill "are you serious?!?" Oikawa scoffed as he nodded, beaming at him "of course!! You're like my little brother!! And my best friend!! Of course I'd choose you as my maid of honour!!" 

He giggled "I sound like a pokemon trainer 'I choose you, Suga!!'" he laughed again, and Suga joined in, wiping his eyes. Oikawa took his hands, looking him in the eye "so will you?" Suga bit his lip as he nodded, before flinging his arms around him "of course I will!!!" 

They hugged happily, both laughing excitedly and slightly misty-eyed, shrieking when they both almost fell over, before falling into another fit of laughter. Eventually they carried the tea into the big room, miraculously getting it there safely with the kids weaving between their feet. 

Oikawa headed back to get out some snacks for the kids as Suga handed out the tea. "Oikawa, you ready? I'm gonna tell them!" he called as he sat down!!" There was a yelp, and then Oikawa came running with a little shriek "Wait!! I'm coming! I'm coming! Wait for me!!" Suga and Noya exchanged a look, before bursting out with laughter. 

Daichi and Iwaizumi chuckled while Asahi just sat embarrassed about the fact that he understood the joke. Oikawa narrowed his eyes at the group as if they were all traitors, turning red "that's not what I meant and you all know it." 

Iwaizumi chuckles, pulling him onto his lap and giving him a kiss on his cheek as an apology "I know, I know." 

Ushijima looked at all of them, looking super lost "I,...don't get it." Oikawa shook his head at him "don't let them corrupt your innocent soul." making Suga and Noya break off into giggles again. 

X-x-x-x

Only after lunch did everyone head off to their separate places, having other plans for the rest of the day. Ushijima, for example, had been planning to go grocery shopping today, considering the fact it was a Sunday and they were running low on some items. 

He dropped off Kei at Suga and Daichi's apartment, like he usually does if he has to go out, and heads out. The grocery isn't too far from their apartment complex, maybe a ten minute walk if he walks quickly. It was a nice time for him to enjoy the outdoors by himself a bit, breathing fresh air and going as fast and as slow as he wants. 

He loved his little family, and he loved being at home with Kei, but he was used to usually being alone, and so he still needed those little moments of alone time. Every week he'd go by himself, except the few times that Kei wanted to go with him, and Ushijima absolutely could not refuse him anything. 

He walked through the aisles, picking up any needed items and ingredients, making sure to grab the dinosaur nuggets that Kei absolutely adored. As he was headed to grab the last few items, he noticed a familiar flash of red out of the corner of his eye. 

He blinked, turning his head, but there was no one there. He frowned. Must've imagined it. Just as he was going to grab the last item, a mini strawberry cheesecake as a little surprise for Kei, he saw it again. 

He whipped his head up, but there was no one there again. He saw it on the other side, heading into an aisle, and he followed quickly, not caring what he must've looked like. Except instead of running into what he thought he was chasing, he ended up bumping into another familiar face "Goshiki?" 

The former beamed up at him when he realized who it was "Captain!! It's so nice to see you again!! How have you been?" Ushijima nodded slowly, still slightly lost "good, good. How've you been? How'd you even get here?" 

Goshiki shrugged "well, it kind of got hectic once you all left, and I decided it wasn't for me anymore. But I'm here with my roommate. Have no idea where he disappeared to though" he looked over both shoulders before shrugging "oh well. He's kinda weird but really fun! I think you'd get along."

Ushijima nodded "that's nice. Well, I've got to hurry home to my kid. It was nice seeing you again, maybe we can meet up sometime?" Goshiki smiled as he nodded his head "oh for sure! You've got to catch me up on your new life! Speaking of which, could we trade numbers perhaps?" 

Ushijima nodded, pulling out his phone and they traded contact information before waving and heading off in separate directions. Ushijima headed to the cash register. He was sure he wasn't just imagining that red hair. He knew that hair by heart. He knew that colour by heart. He knew that demon by heart. But what could he be possibly doing here? 

Ushijima shook his head, trying to clear his head as he paid for his groceries and headed out of the store. He mumbled to himself as he headed out, two bags in each hand as he shuffled along the sidewalk. His mind couldn't just be playing games on him, could it? Was it really that cruel? 

And just when he finally stopped constantly thinking about him too. He sighed to himself. It was no use working himself over it now. He'd get over it eventually and be fine. But he was still jealous every time he saw his friends with each other, each one of them having someone special. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were even going to get married for fucks sakes. He grumbled to himself, not paying attention when he really ran into someone. He apologized, moving to step around when he heard Goshiki again. "Hey! Captain! Oh, good, I can introduce you to my roommate!" 

Ushijima looked up at Goshiki to the figure in black beside him, before his eyes widened and he almost dropped his bags onto the sidewalk. "Captain,... Ushijima, meet my roommate, Tendou!" 

And that's how Ushijima came face to face with the bright crimson eyes he had been in love with for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of UshiTen!!!! Uwahhh!!!!  
> If anyone wants to read about the IwaOwa vacation and engagement, it's also in this series!!!!
> 
> Please leave me a comment with what you thought!!!! It means a lot!!!!


	13. Hello Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo!!! I'm BACKKK
> 
> I present to you, an UshiTen chapter

Ushijima stood frozen for a few moments as he just blinked. Maybe he was hallucinating, was he? He rubbed his eyes, switching the bags to one hand, before taking them back. But no, there he still stood, in all his glory. 

Tendou watched for his reaction warily. He,...honestly didn't change much. Except the horns were gone, and his eyes looked pretty normal, though still red. He was draped in a baggy black hoodie, with ripped black chains that had silver chains looping around his pockets. 

His red hair was still spiked up, and there were piercings along his ear, along with a dragon tattoo creeping up his neck. Ushijima was mesmerized, as his eyes flicked about, soaking in every detail.

Tendou rubbed the back of his neck, rings on his fingers, looking pretty uncomfortable if the look on his face was anything to go by. He looked nervously between Goshiki, Ushijima, and the ground "uh,...I think we should go-" 

"Why are you here?" it came out harsher than intended, and Tendou winced at his tone. "I, uh, realized that,... I couldn't,...stay behind?" Goshiki flicked his eyes between the two worriedly "alright, what's going on here? How do you two know each other?" 

Tendou wrung his hands "we're,...kind of childhood friends?" Ushijima winced "I, actually, finally confessed to him before we left." Tendou hung his head, his bangs covering his expression so Ushijima couldn't see. Goshiki raised his eyebrows "I,....see. And I never met him, because?" 

Ushijima shrugged nonchalantly "cuz he's from below?" Goshiki looked shock, taking a step back from Tendou, eyeing him traitorously "you mean you're a demon?!? And you never told me?!? Knowing I'm an angel??" 

Tendou sighed, shooting Ushijima a glare "aw c'mon. Thanks. I now lost the only friend I had" he turned back to Goshiki "yes, I was a demon, and of course I didn't tell you knowing that you were an angel. I knew you'd react just like this, or worse!!" 

Goshiki took a second to calm himself "well,...we all have our downsides. And we're all humans now so,...I guess its okay?" Tendou relaxed, putting a hand over his chest "thanks bro." Ushijima cleared his throat "well, now that that's cleared, Goshiki would you mind if I borrow Tendou for a bit?" 

Goshiki shrugs "sure! I don't see why not!" Tendou looks between them "so not even asking if I want to? Gee, thanks." Goshiki shrugs again with a smile "just obeying captains orders!" Ushijima rolled his eyes (something he learned from Oikawa) "Goshiki, I'm not your captain anymore, you can call me Ushijima." 

Goshiki stood up straight, shooting him a salute "aye aye captain Ushijima!" He giggled before waving at them both and heading off his own way. Ushijima chuckled before turning back to Tendou. The redhead stood awkwardly toeing the ground "so,...what'd you want to talk about?" 

Ushijima shook his head "not here. I don't live far. Let's go." Tendou gaped at him before hurrying to catch up "what, just invite me into your home? What if I decided to be a murderer?" Ushijima scoffed "you're too nice for that. And if you were, Goshiki would be long gone by now. Rest in peace." 

Tendou chuckled "nah, Goshiki's my minion. And ok, if I'm not the murderer, how do I know you're not planning to kill me once we get to your house?" Ushijima raised his eyebrow "because I have carpets?" 

Tendou snorted loudly taking a few seconds to calm down "okay, okay. You couldn't be a murderer." They'd reached the apartment complex by now,, stopping by the entrance so that Ushi could get his keys out. Tendou shuffled in his spot, not looking at Ushijima "but I don't want to intrude. We just met, and-" 

"Tendou," a hand on his shoulder silenced him. He looked up to see Ushijima watching him softly "we're not strangers." Tendou bit his lip, before nodding and following Ushijima up the stairs. He still felt awkward, fidgeting in his spot as Ushijima unlocked the door and led him inside. 

Ushijima took him to the living room, before dropping off the groceries in the kitchen and coming to sit near him. They sat awkwardly for a few moments before Ushijima cleared his throat "so,...I'm sorry for putting you in an awkward situation. With my confession before I left and everything." 

Tendou bit his lip, not looking at him. Ushijima sighed, leaning back in his spot "so what are you really doing here? I mean, on earth." Tendou hesitated before answering "because there was no reason for me to stay. Not if you were gone. I'm an outcast, remember?" 

Ushijima frowned "I'm sorry for putting you in that situation then. But Tendou, you did have a reason to stay. You had a reputation as one of the top demons, you were successful popular-" "So what if I didn't want to stay!" Tendou shouted, making Ushijima freeze. 

"I just-" Tendou sighed in frustration running a hand through his hair "I didn't want to stay if you weren't going to be there. I-, it all didn't mean anything to me if you weren't there to share it with." He sniffled, turning away "you were the only one I could be myself with, that really knew me." 

Ushijima stayed silent, just watching him. Tendou snuck a glance before groaning "I know its all stupid, and cheesy, and-" Ushijima shook his head "no, no, I actually-, I think that I understand that more than anyone." Tendou raised his eyes to look at him, looking like a scared puppy. 

Ushijima sighed, leaning his head back against the backrest "it was a really hard decision to come here, and not stay there so I could keep seeing you. But it was for the best. My life took a turn for the better. I have a good group of friends, a home, a family. Something I never had before. For the first time I'm almost completely happy." 

He raised his head to look at Tendou, smiling at him "and I'm really glad that you're here now too. I hope things work out for you too. Perhaps we can stay friends?" Tendou looked at him worriedly "so you're not mad at me?" Ushijima frowned "why would I be mad at you?" Tendou shrunk in on himself, trying to look small "because I avoided you all that time." 

Ushijima chuckled "I knew you were there all those times. And I completely get why you would be upset with me. So no, I never was mad." Tendou relaxes, the relief pouring off of him "okay. Okay, good. Thank you." Ushi smiles at him "I suggest we start over. Maybe that will help. Of course, we have all our little memories and moments, but we can just start off as new friends again." 

Tendou thinks for a moment before nodding "I-, yeah. That's a good idea. Clear everything." Ushijima nodded, getting up "good. Now that that's settled, would you like anything to drink?" They sat together on the couch and talked, catching up on everything that happened with them over cups of tea. 

It was almost like it was before. There was still a trace of awkwardness and unease, but it was something. An olive branch that both of them offered. Neither of them noticed how three hours flew by, the time only making itself known when Suga texted if everything was good. 

Tendou checked his own phone, sucking in a breath when he saw the time "yeah, I should probably head home. Goshiki's gonna start getting worried." Ushijima took their cups to the kitchen, before walking him down to the entrance "we should do this again soon." 

Tendou nodded, flashing him a smile "definitely. Maybe next time I'll meet your kid." Ushijima's eyes widened "oh, shoot. Did you want to meet him? I should have offered. I can go get him." Tendou waved his concern away with a chuckle "next time. We're taking things slow, remember?" 

Ushijima smiled, slightly relieved "slow, right. Text me when you're free, or whenever. We'll always be happy to have you." He waved until Tendou was out of sight, before heading back upstairs. Kei was happy to see him, though he pretended he didn't care. The way his eyes lit u told a different story though. 

Suga stopped him at the door "so, I heard you talking with someone next door. Who was it? If, you don't mind me knowing." Ushijima sighed, watching his son run into their apartment, making a beeline for the kitchen with Tadashi hot on his heels "a friend. A really old, childhood friend I haven't seen,...in quite a while." 

Suga's eyes widened slightly with realization "you mean,..." Ushijima smiled sadly, not looking at him "yeah. He came here after me. Said he couldn't stay there if I was gone." Suga tilted his head, studying him "so,...are you two,...now,..." 

Ushiwaka shook his head, sighing again "we decided to start off slow. Didn't even talk about,...that night." He sighs "I still don't know how he feels about it, or me. But I'm just glad I can at least have this. Have him back." 

There was a 'battle cry' from the kitchen, followed by happy yelling ("DINO NUGGIEEES!!!"). The two adults chuckled, shaking their heads. Suga turned back to him "are you going to bring it up though?" Ushijima shrugged "we'll see if it comes up on its own I guess. I don't want to push him. Or seem too desperate." 

Suga nodded knowingly. Before he got to say something though, Kei and Tadashi ran up to them, clutching the box of Dinosaur nuggets "uncle Keiji, can Tadashi have dino nuggets with us?" Suga chuckled, before raising his eyebrows, hands on his hips "shouldn't you be asking your dad first?" 

Kei glanced at him, before turning back to Suga "he'll say yes. So can he??" Kei still turned to look at his father though, pleading with his eyes. Ushijima shrugged, a smile on his face "I don't see why not!" They turned expectantly to Suga. He bent over closer to them "tell you what, go ask Daichi to put them in the oven and we can all have dinner together. He's in the kitchen right now." 

The two kids ran off cheering, shouting their thanks as they ran to the other apartments kitchen. Suga looked at Ushi apologetically "I hope you don't mind. Daichi's making his famous pasta and garlic bread right now, and there's gonna be too much anyways." 

Ushijima clapped him on the back "of course. Daichi always makes the best pasta. Just let me put the stuff in the fridge,-" Suga followed after him, groaning as he collapsed on a chair at the kitchen island "its not fair! I've been on this earth for way longer and he still cooks better than me." 

Ushijima chuckled, putting the milk in the fridge "lifes like that. Unfair." Suga groaned again, dropping his head on his crossed arms. Ushijima pat him on the head "if it helps, you're not too bad at baking." Suga raised his head to glare at him "out of everyone, I least expected you to make fun of my cake."

Ushi shrugged apologetically, making Suga throw his hands in the air "I swear the oven is possessed. I tell you, it is the unholy spawn of Satan. There is no other explanation. The only reason it behaves for Daichi is because he's the holy angel in this house its scared of. Have I told you what it did to my cookies?!?" 

Ushijima rolled his eyes with a chuckle, blocking out his friends rant about possessed ovens, perfectly innocent cookies burnt to a crisp, and his meltdown afterwards. God he loved his friends. His stupidly wonderful, amazing friends that he wouldn't trade for the world. 

X-x-x-x

Every week Tendou visited, on rare occasions the two of them meeting outside of Ushi's home. He had already introduced him to Kei and Suga and Daichi along with Tadashi. Of course, Oikawa was texting nonstop about wanting to meet him as well, but Ushijima ignored that for now. 

Things were going well, better than he had even expected. Kei seemed to have taken a liking to Tendou, and he got along quite well with Daichi and Suga the few times they met. All in all, things were seemingly as perfect as they could be at the moment. 

He and Tendou were closer than they were before even, and as much as Ushijima wanted things to be different between them, he really couldn't complain. He confessed to his lifelong best friend, and they're still super close. He'd count that as not necessarily a win, but definitely not a lose either. 

Of course he couldn't know that his feelings weren't completely one-sided. Tendou grunted as he flopped onto his bed after another day out with the Ushijima family. Goshiki as little as glanced at him before turning back to his laptop "what this time?" 

Tendou groaned, throwing his hands in the air "He's perfect Goshiki. Perfect! And he's not mine." Goshiki smirked at him "yet." The redhead pushed himself up on his bed with a frown "you don't know that. He has a perfect life, a kid, amazing friends. Why the hell would he try to squeeze me in too?"

Now its Goshiki who groans, dropping his face into the palms of his hands "not again." "No, seriously!!!" Tendou scrambles off his bed to the bed across the room from him "who the hell would want to bring this" he points to himself "willingly into their life? To stay? Its one thing to just be friends but completely other thing to-" 

"Have you seen the way he looks at you??" Goshiki blurts, looking absolutely done with his shit "I mean, just, his whole demeanour changes as soon as you're there." Tendou scrunches his nose at him "he's been looking at me the same he has been my whole 'life'. And of course he changes when I'm around. What would you do if you told your best friend you loved him but then got a perfect life and didn't need him anymore." 

Goshiki makes a frustrated noise, pushing himself off the bed "that's it. Nope. I'm done." Tendou whines as his friend leaves the room, complaining loudly the whole way "Goshikiii~!!! I just need explanations!!" 

He heard the bathroom door slam shut and lock, and he hurried over to sit by the closed door "no but listen!" There was a groan from inside but he pushed on "imagine you had your life perfectly put together, super happy, and then some chick, or dude, depending on how you swing, that was your best friend all of a sudden shows up like 'hey! Yeah, remember me? Well, I remembered you telling me that you loved me and decided that I'm gonna let you do that now.' I'd yeet that bitch across Japan. You don't just show up in my life, bringing up past mistakes because I'm successful now." 

The door finally opens, and Tendou looks up from where he's leaning against the well next to it up at Goshiki "you know?" Goshiki grumbles as he sits down next to him "no, I don't know. Now you listen to me. You never rejected him. You aren't showing up because all of a sudden he's successful. It wasn't a mistake that he confessed, and he doesn't not need you now." 

Tendou furrowed his brows, opening his mouth to complain but Goshiki raised a hand to silence him "trust me. He cares a lot about you and wouldn't just toss you out of his life. Even if he doesn't want anything romantically serious right now, doesn't mean that he doesn't love you and need you. I am 99% sure that he's just as scared as you for pretty much the same dumbass reasons to confess again." 

Tendou looks at his lap, contemplating this information. Could it be? Could it really be that simple? Goshiki nudges him with a smile "maybe you can confess this time. Think how great of a surprise that would be." 

When Tendou doesn't answer, he sighs "just think about it. I meant everything I said, and don't want you to mope because your stupid brain comes up with all those dumb ideas. Go at your own pace, but do make a move eventually. For everyone's sake." 

With that, he got up and headed back to the joined bedroom, leaving Tendou alone on the floor in the hallway with the thoughts swirling in his mind. Perhaps it would be that easy. And even if things don't go perfectly, well, they'll get through it. They always have. 

He had to just go for it. It doesn't matter what comes after or what came before. He just had to bend his knees, take a deep breath, and jump. 

Tendou took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he opened his eyes. Goshiki was right. He had to be the one to make a move this time, and he would do it right. He smiled to himself. 

Alright Ushiwaka. 

Prepare to be wooed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really REALLY wanted them to just kiss and get together, but I feel like Ushi especially is the time to take things slow so,....Hang in there, I'm suffering too :/


	14. Rebuilding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, it's another UshiTen chapter!!!! This should be the last one though, next it's back to the other bois!!!  
> Also, we get the kiss!! YAYYE!!

It was a regular afternoon. Suga was home after picking up Yamaguchi from school (all of them started first grade recently) and Oikawa had come over to hang out with the two of them. Daichi and Iwaizumi were still at work and Kageyama had (another) play date with Hinata. 

All in all, it was a nice relaxing afternoon. Suga was in the kitchen making himself and Oikawa some tea, while Yamaguchi sat on the couch, telling Oikawa about random things. He was just about to head back into the other room when he heard Yamaguchi whisper to Oikawa "I think daddy's sick. Or maybe just hurt." 

Suga furrowed his brow. What was that about? Why would Yamaguchi think he was hurt? Suga took a sip from his tea as he listened in. He could practically see Oikawa scrunch his face up in concern "why do you think that?" 

Yamaguchi paused for a second, worry etched on his face as he leaned in "I went to get a snack at night, and I heard daddy crying in his room. But it was a weird kind of crying." He frowned, not knowing how to explain it. 

Suga promptly choked on his tea, spitting it out as he tried to breath properly. He could hear Oikawa stifle a snort from the other room, mirth playing in his voice as he called "you okay there Suga?" "Fine!" he choked out, moving to clean up the mess he made. 

He heard Oikawa chuckle "so that's why you think he's sick?" Yamaguchi shook his head "that's not all of it. When I got up, Daddy had a big band-aid on his neck. And when I asked if Daddy got an owie, he nodded and said he was bit by a bug, and looked at dad with a not-happy face. And Dad just laughed."

Suga fought to regulate his breathing, keeping a hand on his chest as he breathed in and out, trying to make the fire on his face cool down. Oikawa fought back the laughter, a few giggles slipping out "is that so?" 

"Is he going to be okay?" Tadashi sounded so concerned, Suga wanted to run out and just squeeze him. Oikawa chuckled, patting Yamaguchi's hair "I wouldn't be too worried. Your daddy is going to be just fine!" He peaked around the corner, seeing Tadashi beam at Oikawa relief all over his face "thanks Uncle Tooru!!" 

Oikawa chuckled again "of course! Now go play, me and your daddy want to talk for a bit." Tadashi nodded before hurrying off to the door, running across the hall to Tsukki's door. Oikawa raised an eyebrow at Suga as he walked over with their drinks, smirking at him "so, bed bug problem?" 

Suga rolled his eyes plopping down beside him "oh shush you. You're in no position to talk." Oikawa shrugged, still smiling like a little devil before leaning over and ripping the band-aid off Suga's neck. 

Suga slapped his hand over it right away, but not before Oikawa managed to see the big bruised hickey, lined with bite marks. He whistled, leaning back to grin at Suga "that's a pretty nice one. Surprised you only cried, no screaming this time." 

Suga flung a pillow at him, face red "I said shut up!!" Oikawa laughed hard enjoying the others embarrassment "awe, its okay. At least this time you can walk without wincing every other step." Suga groaned, giving up as he dropped his heated face into his palms. Oikawa only snickered, poking his sides. 

That was exactly when Ushijima decided to run in, looking somewhat lost, and slightly frantic. Suga's mother senses started going off right away "what? What's wrong? Where's Tadashi? Is he okay?" Ushijima shook his head, waving his arms slightly "no no, the kids are fine, its okay!" 

Suga sunk back into the couch, looking relieved. Oikawa patted Suga's thigh before turning back to Ushiwaka "so what's up then?" Ushijima looked nervous, hesitating for a minute before blurting "he asked me on a date!?!" 

Suga sat up "what? That's pretty quick!" Oikawa raised his eyebrows "you mean the guy you're in love with that I still haven't gotten to meet?" Ushi nodded at both questions, running a hand through his hair "I don't know what to do! I mean, does he mean it? And is he serious about this? About us? Do I-"

"Woah woah woah" Suga stood up, placing a hand on Ushi's arm to silence him "this is good, right? You wanted this! This just shows that your feelings weren't as one-sided as you thought!" Ushijima frowned "yeah but, what if he felt pressured to ask me out? What if he just wants to get this over with to make me happy and then go back?" 

Oikawa stuck his hand out, gesturing for Ushijima to give him his phone. Ushi handed it to him silently, already open to the chat. Oikawa read over the message before snorting "first of all, it looks more like he's pressuring you than you him. I mean, he didn't even give you an option to say no. Just stated the time and place and that it was a date." 

Suga whistled lowly, chuckling as he looked over Ushi. Oikawa snickered as he typed out a text and hit send, horror playing out on Ushi's face as he reached out, just a tad too late "aand, sent!!" Ushijima grabbed his phone, staring at the messages, then at Oikawa, and then back. 

Oikawa waved his hand, looking nonchalant as he leaned back on the couch "no need for thanks. You can do that later." Suga stood on his toes to peak over Ushijima's shoulder, catching a glimpse of the text 'sounds good! Cu then ;))'. 

Suga's eyes widened a bit, shooting a surprised look at Oikawa "that was,...a lot better than I expected." Oikawa looked at him lazily "don't act so surprised. I can be nice when I want to be. Its just more fun being an ass." 

Suga rolled his eyes before turning back to Ushi "so, what are you planning to wear?" Ushijima hesitated, toying with the phone in his hands, before looking at them uncertainly "that's-,...another thing I need help with." 

Oikawa stood up with a grin, draping his arm over the taller mans shoulders "oh honey, you came to the right people." 

x-x-x-x

After about an hour of trying out different pairs of clothes, Tadashi and Kei sitting on the bed as thay watched them with interest, Suga and Oikawa finally managed to find the perfect outfit for Ushijima's date. 

They finally managed to shoo him off to take a quick shower, Oikawa playing around with the smaller details of the outfit. As soon as Ushi got out, they got him dressed, before Oikawa sat him down in front of the mirror, playing around with his hair. 

All in all they finally managed to get him ready, about half an hour before they were supposed to meet. Ushijima examined himself in the mirror by the door, Suga and Oikawa sharing excited looks behind him. 

He had a darkish gray shirt on, with the neck slightly stretched, but still presentable looking, dark wash jeans, with the tiniest of rips scattered on them. They had also made him wear a brownish-gray cardigan (since it had started getting cooler), that was pushed up on the sleeves to reveal his forearms.

He had a watch on one hand along with a leather bracelet Kei had decorated a while ago. He wore a pair of dark sneakers, not meant for sports, but that looked pretty classy. Oikawa had also insisted on wearing a pair of glasses, just to top it off. 

All in all, it looked pretty casual and simple, but pretty flattering on him. He looked over himself once more, turning to the other two "so, about-" "We can take care of Kei!" Suga burst in with a grin. Ushijima nodded "right. And-" 

"And you look amazing!" Oikawa added, flashing a thumbs-up. Ushijima furrowed his brow "thanks. So do I just-" "Oh my god just gooo!!" both of them groaned, shoving him out the door. He spluttered, turning around once he was in the hall. 

Suga peeked out, flashing an encouraging smile "seriously though, don't worry! You've got this! Go have fun, enjoy yourself!!" Ushijima nodded, shooting one last grateful smile, before turning around and heading for the stairs with a little wave. 

He could do this. Everything would go just fine. "Say hi to Tendou!" Kei called, and Ushijima turned again, smiling fondly "I will!" Oikawa popped out pulling Tsukki back in. "Go get 'em tiger!" he yelled before closing the door. 

Ushijima smiled, shaking his head. He really had the best friends. 

X-x-x-x

Ushjima was nervous as he stood outside the cafe Tendou had sent as their meeting place. It was five minutes past their agreed time, and he was starting to get worried. Maybe he changed his mind? Or what if he's in trouble? He should probably text him,... 

His worries were cut short when Tendou came hurrying around the corner towards him. He let out a sigh of relief, pocketing his phone as he waited for his date to reach him. 

As soon as he did, he opened his mouth only to be cut short by a blushing Tendou "I'm sorry I'm late! I actually came early, but then I saw you from a distance and just,...needed to calm down a bit, and-" he chanced a look up at Ushi only to turn an even brighter red, dropping his face into his hands with a groan "and you look even better up close. I am so screwed." 

Ushijima blushed slightly as well at the compliment "I, uh-, thanks? Um, you look,...really good too." And he did. He was wearing an oversized black sweater with black ripped skinny jeans that hugged his,...legs, his LEGS really nicely. 

His hair was also slightly more droopy than usual, but was styled casually and looked really nice. There were some chains looped on his jean pocket that just added a touch of something Ushijima couldn't place. He looked good but he always looked good, though it was clear he was dressed for a date, not a trip to the store. 

Tendou blushed at him some more, mumbling something under his breath. "Did you say something?" Ushi asked hopefully. Tendou ran a hand through his hair, keeping it there "I was just saying how I was planning to come sweep you off your feet with my looks but," he gestured to Ushi with one hand, letting out a slightly frustrated huff "but it looks like you're the one doing the sweeping. Like always."

Ushijima chuckled, tilting his head at him "I don't know man, I'd say you're doing pretty good on your part." Tendou's eyes widened, face reddening, before he let out a groan, dropping his forehead on Ushi's shoulder "dude, you can't just say that so casually." 

Ushijima chuckled again, patting the redheads hair "sorry?" Fiery red eyes whipped up to his his in an instant "don't apologize for it though. Ever." Ushijima looked at him in surprise for a second, before bursting out laughing on the sidewalk, Tendou's indignant squawk only making him laugh harder.

X-x-x-x

Once the two had settled down, they decided to just grab some drinks and snacks from the cafe, and head out somewhere else. That's how they found themselves settled on a bench at the park, facing the pretty little pond in front of them. 

It was nice, a pleasant evening. They basked in the sun, a small breeze blowing occasionally. They talked about random things, their hobbies, jobs, little stories from their day. It was relaxing, and as much as Ushijima wanted to just sit back and relax there was a thought poking at him. "Say," he started, cautiously "why'd you invite me? O-on a date I mean?" 

Tendou turned to look at him, brow furrowed "that's what you're supposed to do, if you're 'interested' in someone, isn't it?" He suddenly looked worried "I-, I didn't, I'm not too late,...am I?" Ushijima rushed to comfort him "no, no, you'd never be to late! I was just,...surprised is all, I guess." 

Tendou bit his lip "so,...I'm not late? You still,..." he trailed off looking up at Ushijima hopefully. Ushijima smiled softly, a small blush rising on his face "yeah." "Good" Tendou breathed, a happy little smile on his face as he looked back down. 

They both turned back to watch the beginning of the sunset, being reflected off the ponds surface. They shared a quiet moment until Tendou spoke up quietly "if-, if you want we could,...just,..." Despite Tendou not having finished his sentence, Ushi still knew what he meant. Perks of knowing him his whole life, he guessed. 

He smiled, slipping his hand into Tendou's as his answer, lacing their fingers together and giving it a small squeeze. There was a small intake of breath to his side, more in surprise than shock. "I still want us to take things slow though" Ushijima whispered after a moment "ease into each others lives again."

Tendou nodded in slight relief "I was going to same thing." He squeezed his hands once more, getting a squeeze in return. They sat silently as they watched the sunset, basking in both the golden light and each others presence. 

There were smiles on both of their faces, fingers twined together as they leaned on each other happily. 

X-x-x-x

The dark was just beginning to settle when they decided to head home. Their hands never once separated as they swung between them while they walked the quieting streets. Once they reached Ushijima's apartment complex, Tendou nuzzled into the others arms, leaning his face against the others shoulder, arms around his middle. 

"You can come upstairs you know" Ushi whispered, running one hand through red hair. Tendou shook his head letting out a small yawn "tired. I have to be back home tonight, or Goshiki will kill me." Ushijima nodded, with a small chuckle, pulling the other just a tad closer. 

They stayed like that for a few moments before Tendou pulled away slightly. He smiled up at him shyly "I know I said I wanted to take things slow but," He leaned up, placing a soft peck on Ushi's lips "I really wanted to have that." 

He bit his lip worriedly after a moment "I hope you didn't mind." That helped Ushijima snap out of the small state of shock he'd entered, as he looked down at the nervous redhead, before leaning down. He connected their lips in a soft kiss, cupping a hand to the former-demons cheek. 

They pulled back slightly out of breath, just because it felt so, so, SO wonderful to finally be able to show your feelings to, to finally kiss the person you've been in love with for seemingly an eternity. 

They stared at each other, before both cracking goofy grins, Tendou burying his blushing, giggling face in Ushijima's chest. Ushijima stared up at the sky, letting the cool night air cool down his face as he grinned like an idiot, before burying it into soft, red hair. 

X-x-x-x

Ushijima did manage to get inside eventually, after offering a million times to walk Tendou home, and maybe stealing a few more quick kisses. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face the whole time he walked up the stairs and down the hall towards his door. He practically skipped in his giddiness.

He took a few moments in the hall to breath, trying to cool his burning face, but not succeeding in wiping the dorky grin off his face. Ushijima was expecting for everyone to be at Suga's apartment, but there were sounds coming from his apartment. 

He opened the door and walked in as quietly as possible, only getting as far as the kitchen before being spotted. Suga quickly muted the television, turning to him in excitement "Ushi! You're back! How was it???" Ushijima looked over Oikawa and Suga wrapped up in blankets on his couch "hey guys! Where's Daichi?" 

Suga rolled his eyes "got kept late at work. Now answer my question!!! I'd be worried about your answer, but seeing your face, I'd think otherwise. Now. Details!" Dammit. Of course his grin had given it away. He took a deep breath, trying to keep his grin from getting any bigger "we did it!" 

Oikawa's eyes blew open, shock on his face as he let out a little screech "you fucked?!?" Suga gasped, eyeing the hallway to the bedrooms as he smacked Oikawa's arm, hissing "Kawa! The children!!"

Oikawa pushed him away "they're asleep! And besides,...W-What?? How?? That was so quick?!?" Ushijima blushed at the accusation "what?!? No!! At least, not yet?" Suga turned back towards, giving Oikawa a final slap "but I take it the date went well?" 

Ushijima nodded, eyes bright as he bit his lip to try and contain all of his excitement. Oikawa took one look at him before gagging "look at this. Disgusting I've never see him this happy in my entire life. Emotions, ew." 

Suga rolled his eyes, shoving his face away "Oikawa, you were just crying over the supposed 'soulmates' in the movie." Oikawa let out a sob, clutching his chest "but they were meant to be!!"

Ushijima watched his friends bickering, as the happiness grew to the point it overwhelmed him. His life really did keep getting better. With a loud laugh he threw himself at the other two who let out a screech before joining in the laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What movie were they watching? Hmmmm,....  
> Anyways~!!!! Thank you so much for reading!!! And thank you to everyone leaving comments, they really, really mean a lot to me and help me keep pushing forward.   
> Okay so, Imma try to make a DaiSuga chapt next (since this fic is SUPPOSED to be mainly Daisuga, oops lol)  
> If you have any ideas (it's mostly just gonna be family and ship fluff from now on), I really would like to read abt them!!!


	15. May the odds, be ever, in you favour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha,..I know this is pretty early, but this just,...threw itself out on it's own. Literally in two days it's like "BAM,...sup"
> 
> Anyways~ tho. This is just a general fluff chapter ig. Mostly Daisuga and Asanoya tho.   
> This might seemed rushed, but I just wanted to squish all of the ideas into this chapter  
> I hope you enjoy nonetheless, thx so much for reading ٩(˘◡˘)۶

It had been a while since the whole gang of friends had gone out together to do something fun. And so, when Suga and Ushijima, along with Tendou, all got a day off from work, the others decided to use that to their advantage. 

The kids were also out on a school trip, one that stretched for a little while longer than a regular school day would go on for. Everyone decided that that was as lucky as they were going to get, so they better make use of this opportunity. 

Daichi convinced his boss to reschedule the meeting to a later time, letting him off for the day. And though Asahi and Iwaizumi really wanted to do things properly, but their boss wouldn't allow them off, they had to use a little more convincing in the form of their leftover angel magic. 

Oikawa didn't even bother trying to talk to his manager. He walked into the building wearing alien pyjama pants and an Area 51 shirt, a proud grin on his face. All he did was find his manager, using angel magic make her let him go for all of the next two days (hehehe), and then walked out of the building, erasing everyone's memory of him looking like that. 

Nishinoya begged Asahi to do the same for him, but before the giant even got a chance to respond, Oikawa was already leading him away to his workplace. "God, I wish I've thought of this before. No work" Oikawa sighed later to Noya on their trip back. 

Nishinoya only snorted "should've asked for a raise while you were at it." Oikawa was silent for a few moments before whining "Noya~!!! Why couldn't you have mentioned that before?!?" Noya snickered.

And so the plans were set. They had a little trouble picking where they would go, but after looking around for a bit they decided on glow-in-the-dark lazer tag. (What? They could have fun too!) 

They booked a time slot for a bit after noon, enough time to let (some of them) sleep in, have breakfast, and get ready. Of course, it also gave them the time for other things too. The house was empty after all. But first priority? Sleep. 

Daichi managed to wake up on time to take Yamaguchi to school, shutting off their usual alarm (that he'd woken up earlier than, wow), letting Suga be the one to sleep in this time. It was his day off after. After waking Tadashi, making him breakfast, and getting him ready to school and for the trip, Daichi drove him to school, stopping at a cafe drive-thru, to get some donuts for all of them. 

He was in a really good mood today, excited for the day prepared for them. But boy was he tired. Daichi was definitely not a morning person, and especially not when he woke before the alarm and hadn't had his coffee. 

That's why when he got home, he didn't even bother taking off his sweatpants as he got back into bed, cuddling the sheets. He didn't think he'd actually fall asleep, but after a few minutes, he'd completely blacked out, drooling on the pillow as he slept. 

X-x-x-x

Daichi felt himself being pulled out of sleep by a familiar voice, something shaking him gently. He wanted to reach out to the voice, but the darkness was so comforting and warm. Or maybe that's just the blankets. Either way, he really didn't fell like moving from his spot, not for a while at least. 

"Daichi, Daichi babe, wake up" Suga's soft voice called out, trying to pull him out again. But it was so nice here. He scrunched his face, burying his face back in the pillow "5 more minutes." Suga chuckled, shaking him a bit harder "c'mon, we have to get ready." 

How Suga was able to function this early in the morning was a mystery to him. He made a grumbling noise, snuggling in further, farther from the light. Seeing the lack of response, 

Suga just sighed, the bed rising back once he stood up "fine. I was gonna call you to go shower,... but I guess I'll have to go by myself." Daichi's eyes flew open immediately. He scrambled to get up, shoving the covers off "I'm up!!" Suga just giggled, shaking his head as he walked out the bedroom door "knew that would work." 

Daichi sat back down on the bed, running a hand down his face as he glanced at the clock. It was only a bit past 10:30, still way too early for him to get out of bed on his own will. He heard the water turn on in the bathroom, Suga probably getting the shower ready for them. 

Daichi sighed tiredly but happily, letting himself fall back on the bed as he stared at the ceiling. He really hadn't imagined life to be this kind to him, how much better things ACTUALLY would get after he left his old life behind. 

It had been hard, getting used to living here, and being human, having other humans see you. The first week they were on earth, all of them honestly got confused a few times when other humans said something to them, bumped into them, or even looked at him. 

But now, that he could see how amazing things really were, he'd go through everything again, and worse, if this would be what he'd get to keep for the rest of his life. He didn't think it was possible for him to be this happy. Suga's sing-song voice dragged him out of his thoughts "Daichi~, you coming or not?" 

Daichi smiled, pushing himself up off the bed as he trudged down the hall to their bathroom "coming." He reached the bathroom, walking up behind Suga and wrapping his arms around his middle "hey." He could feel his whole body relax, the smile in his voice "hey." 

Daichi twirled Suga around, keeping his hands on his hips as he captured his lips in a soft kiss "good morning." Suga smiled against his lips, pulling in for another "mmm, morning." They kissed each other softly, slowly, and though Daichi had spent months with him already, he still wasn't used to it. Still got butterflies in his stomach every time. 

Suga hummed before pulling back a bit, a soft smile on his lips "we should get in, the waters gonna get cold." Daichi nodded, kissing him again, earning a giggle from Suga, before pulling away to start to undress. They got in, one after another, adjusting the temperature to something they were both comfortable with. 

They took turns washing each others hair, washing it softly, gently, caringly. Of course they couldn't pass up the opportunity of some shower sex, since it was the rare occasion of the house being completely empty. Each got out from under the water and dried off with a few more marks than before, a few more bruises. 

The whole morning was full of caring touches and soft kisses as they got ready for the day. It was nice, to take the time to relax, enjoy yourself in the company of only your one and only. Once they left the apartment, it was past noon, and everybody was meeting up at a small restaurant to have lunch.

According to the texts flowing into the group chat, they were running on-time. The only pair already there being Ushi and Tendou. Suga smiled. Tendou was a nice guy, and Suga was glad he and Ushi had found each other again. 

He had heard lots of entertaining stories, and the real-life former demon did not disappoint either. He was really funny and fun to be around. He and Oikawa spent a lot of time hanging with him when he was over, and Noya would join when he wasn't too busy. 

Suga smiled as he remembered his friends. Oikawa and Tendou had this sort of friendly rivalry going. They would bicker constantly, get on each others nerves, and poke fun at each other, but they were actually really close. They would team up many times to make both Ushi's and Iwa's lives difficult.

Suga was just glad that they all had such a big group of friends that was so close to each other. And that they were all doing well in their personal lives, all of them seemed very happy. Finally the agreed spot came to view, and the two walked in, still holding hands "hey guys!" 

It didn't take too long for the others to trickle in. They all ordered, talking about anything that came to mind as they waited for their food to arrive, laughing and joking all through lunch. They walked to the lazer-tag place afterwards as a big group, getting a few looks, but nothing they weren't used to. Especially with the energetic crackhead energy about half of them radiated. 

They got there, confirming they were the ones who booked the time slot, before getting the gear they needed. Somewhere in the corner of the waiting room, while everyone else chatted, Asahi sat nervously fidgeting with his hands while Noya rubbed his back comfortingly "hey, listen to me, you'll be just fine. It'll be fun!" 

Asahi frowned, tugging at his sleeves as he looked down self-consciously "its just,...I still remember the feel,..of a real gun." Noya was silent for a moment before speaking up softly "from the war?" Asahi nodded, biting his lip. Noya thought for a moment "well, as far as I know, nobody actually got hurt by one." 

Asahi furrows his brows "but they could've. It's so simple, just a pull of a trigger and somebody's hurt, or even worse, dead." Noya nods, taking his face in his hands "hey, listen to me." He waits until Asahi finally raises his eyes to look at him before continuing "but they didn't. And neither did you." 

Asahi starts to interrupt, but Noya doesn't let him "no. Listen. No one was hurt. Yes, someone could've been easily, but it didn't happen. Things ended well, so there's no point on dwelling on it now." Asahi pauses before nodding "yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right." 

"'Course I'm right!" Noya beams, before softening his expression again "but hey, listen, if you don't want to, you don't have to. If it affects you badly in any way." Asahi shakes his head "no, I really want to, it looks fun. I just,...need to not focus on the past." 

Noya cocks his head, lips pursing in thought, before grinning again "then lets make a challenge between us, to make you focus on something else!" Asahi lights up a bit, interest sparking "what kind of challenge?" Noya thinks for a bit, before snapping his fingers "I know! How about whoever shoots-, I-I mean tags the other first, wins!" 

Asahi nods slowly, a small smile on his face "okay. What do I get if I win?" Noya hums before shrugging, a crooked smile on his face "I don't know,...how 'bout a kiss?" Asahi flushes "o-okay. How will I reach you though? Do I have to bend down?" Noya scoffs, making an offended face "bitch, I will climb you." 

Asahi chuckles "alright, that's settled then." They both turn when their group is called to enter the area to begin the game. Asahi catches Noya by the sleeve before he runs off "wait, but what about you? What if you win?" Noya smirks, a dangerous twinkle in his eye "I'll come up with something." 

Asahi nods, flushing again as he lets him go. "Good luck!" he calls as Noya starts moving away in the opposite direction, lazergun clutched tightly. Noya turns around, bright grin on his face, and Asahi already knows what he'll say "And may the odds-" "be ever in your favour" he finishes with the accent, smile on his face. 

The hunger games were one of the first movies Nishinoya had introduced him to when he moved in, it being his favourite series, and they had binged all three movies in a night. Noya's face splits into an even bigger grin and he solutes before running off. 

Asahi can't help but grin as he shakes his head, moving in the opposite direction. He had really fallen for the boy in the past while. It was one thing just taking care of him but not being seen. But now that they could actually interact, his feelings had only grown. 

He bites back his smile as he moves through the glow-in-the-dark maze. He had to focus. He had a challenge to win, a prize to be claimed. Asahi smirked to himself as he slunk around the walls Game on.

X-x-x-x

Nishinoya had been running around the glowing maze for about half-an-hour now. He'd tagged a few of the members from their group, gaining some more points for himself, but he had still yet to find Asahi. He frowned to himself. How could somebody so big hide so well that Nishinoya hadn't even noticed them yet. 

Just as he carefully turned another corner, he felt a presence. Before he could even grab his gun with his second hand though, his wrist was grabbed and he let out a yelp. Before he knew it, he was pressed up against a wall. 

Chancing a look up, he was met with the face of the guy he's been living with for the past few months "A-Asahi?" Asahi only smirked slightly, his face red. Noya opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced by a pair of lips against his. 

He let out a little gasp, eyes fluttering closed as he kissed back, but just as soon as it started, it ended. Noya looked up breathlessly, looking for an explanation when Asahi stood back with a small little proud smile, raised his lazergun, and shot him right in the chest. 

Noya's brain short-circuited, his mouth opening and closing, a strangled sound escaping, his face heating up. Asahi just chuckled, already walking away backwards. Just before he turned the corner, he smirked, bringing two fingers on his hand to his lips, before stretching his arm forwards and up again.

Noya lost his breath a second time. As soon as Asahi disappeared from view, he felt his knees buckle, sliding down the wall. Not only did the man he was in love with just do the hottest thing he ever had happen to him, he also knew all the little moments from Noya's favourite book/movie series. 

He was perfect. Unfeelingly, infuriatingly, adorably perfect. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm his racing heart. Suga found him still like that twenty minutes later, though it felt like five seconds, trying not to freak out. 

Once the game ended, and Noya had somewhat calmed down, he stomped into the gear room, climbing onto the bench (to everyone's amusement) behind Asahi, and tapped on his shoulder impatiently.

Asahi's eyes widened as he turned around, but he didn't get a chance to react, Noya already wrapping his hands around his neck and crashing their lips together. He pulled back a few seconds later, out of breath and face red "that's for earlier." 

Asahi just chuckled breathlessly, pulling him back by his jean loopholes a moment later, ignoring the wolf whistles and their friends cheers.

X-x-x-x

The day went on with without a hitch, the group enjoying themselves immensely, and it seemed the kids enjoyed their trip as well. They all had dinner together, as a huge group, ordering takeout and crowding around in Suga and Daichi's living room and kitchen. 

Once the children started looking sleepy, almost dozing off in the middle of their games, the group split up their own separate ways home, with a promise of next time. 

It was pitch black outside by now, and Tadashi was snuggled up in his room under the covers. Suga would be too, but it turned out that instead of switching the meeting to a later date, Daichi's boss had switched it to that night. They had partners in a different time zone, so there was only a small time slip when they could actually have the meeting. 

Daichi had tried to convince Suga to go to bed without him and that he'd join later, but that was a lost cause. There was still some time before the meeting, so Daichi took the time to edit some files, finish up some work. Suga stayed with him the whole time. 

At first, he just sat beside with his own mug, watching his boyfriend work, but soon enough got bored. He'd play around with his phone, poke Daichi's cheek to get him to pay attention to him, but eventually just gave up, to tired. He sat in Daichi's lap, legs thrown over each side, chest to chest, and head resting on his shoulder. 

He got comfortable, just listening to his breathing and the tapping on the keyboard, letting the quiet sounds lull him to sleep. He didn't remember when he'd dozed off, but it felt like too soon when he felt himself being lifted up. 

Immediately he raised his head, looking around blearily. He felt fingers card through his hair "hey. Sorry I didn't want to wake you. I was going to take you to bed. Its just my meetings about to start." Suga shook his head sleepily "I wanna stay with you." Daichi sighed "baby, I've got a meeting. Its going to be kind of loud and you need to get some sleep." 

Suga pouted, nuzzling Daichi's shoulder, arms and legs wrapped tightly around him "hmm. Well, I could just lay on your lap so they can't see me. You can wear headphones if anything, they'll understand. But I'm not leaving you." Daichi just sighed with an amused smile, he knew not to argue with Suga. 

And so, Daichi prepared himself for a meeting with Suga laying on a pillow in his lap, already breathing evenly, fast asleep. He chuckled, shaking his head, as he joined the meeting. All in all, the meeting was going well. 

They had exchanged some small talk at the beginning before getting down to business, and it seemed like things were going well. Both sides were in agreement, and it seemed like things were going to work it. 

They were just nearing the end of the meeting, Daichi putting in a few more words when he was cut off by a stray hand slapping him lightly across the face. He let out a surprised little noise at first, and then just huffed in amusement as he looked down at his sleeping boyfriend. 

"Hey, Sawamura. You okay there? What was that?" his bosses worried voice carried through his headphones. "Oh its nothing" he waved off her concerns with a chuckle "my boyfriends just sleeping on me." There were a few awes and chuckles from different members, making Daichi blush. 

He chose to ignore the few disapproving, disgusted looks. There would always be those who wouldn't understand. 

"Can we see? If you don't mind,..." his boss trailed off, looking slightly excited and expectant. Daichi blinked away his surprise, chuckling softly "oh, yeah, sure. Just a sec." He sometimes forgot how lucky he was to have her as a boss. She was so down to earth and really easy to get along with. 

Being extra careful and quiet, he raised up his notebook to point the camera at the blissfully unaware angel (Daichi still isn't sure if Suga isn't a real angel) in his lap. There were a few more hushed awes and little whispers with compliments and congratulations and getting such a beauty. 

There was a little squeal from his boss followed by a "you take care of him, Sawamura." He laughed softly, looking down at the sleeping beauty "I will." 

x-x-x-x

Yamaguchi Tadashi woke up to a silent house, surprisingly. He'd woken up on time for school thankfully, but it was still unusual for the house to be this quiet. Either Dad or Daddy would have been waking him up, or they'd be getting everything ready. 

In bare feet, Tadashi walked down the hallway from his room sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. He peaked into his parents as he passed it, a little frown on his face when he saw it was empty. "Daddy?" he called softly "Dad?" 

Once he made it to the living room, he stopped, blinking in surprise. His parents were snuggled up on the couch, somewhat covered in a blanket. It was rare for them to sleep on the couch, and even if they did, he was there with them after falling asleep during T.V. time. 

Not thinking much of it though, the freckled boy just smiled, hurrying over and crawling under the blanket in between them. He settled between the two with a smile, snuggling in happily.

X-x-x-x

"Shit! We're late!!"   
"Daichi! Don't swear in front of Tadashi!"   
"Can I just not go to school?"   
"School is important!"   
"...We could just all call in sick."  
"No. No, we just had a day off yesterday."  
"It's just this one time,..."  
"Please Dad? Please?"  
"Yeah, 'Dad-chi~', please?"  
"..."  
*two pairs of innocent puppy-dog eyes*  
"...you two are terrible."  
"Yaye!! Dad said yes!!"   
"Yayee!! Thanks Daichi~!! We love you!"  
"Yeah Dad, we love you!"  
"...still terrible."  
"How about ice cream for breakfast?"  
"Yeah!! And minecraft!! Can we play minecraft?"  
"Minecraft and Ice Cream. How's that sound Daichi?"  
"....maybe not so terrible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, this was a fun one to write.   
> Gotta love confident Asahi (¬‿¬)  
> Thank you to everyone sticking to this and leaving kudos/comments. I know I keep saying this, but it really does mean a lot!!!(ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ ♥  
> I think I'll be able to update as usual again this week (if I find some ideas and get some inspo), but if anything, I'll be back again next week !!!! :D


	16. Happy Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh!!! I geuss this is the end!!!! Thank you so much to everyone that has read this far!!! It means so much!!!!! I kinda feel sad, it's finally the end *sniffles*

It had become a tradition by now, that when Oikawa picked up Kageyama from school, they'd drop by either Ushijima and Tendou's apartment, or Suga and Daichi's. Noya would come over with Hinata and Yachi sometimes, and other times Asahi would. But Oikawa was a constant. He'd whine that it wasn't fair that the two family's lived across from each other, while he had to be home alone with Tobio, waiting for Iwa to come home. 

And so, that's exactly what was happening today as well. Ushijima had just settled on the couch, making it home early, Tendou rummaging around for some snacks in the kitchen while Kei and Tadashi played in his room, when the apartment door swung open. He could hear Oikawa's complaining all the way from the living room, and he groaned softly to himself as he dropped his head on the back of the couch.

An embarrassed Tobio came to view, with a slightly-frustrated Oikawa following. He clicked off the television, turning his head lazily to the pouting man plopping down in a chair across from him. Ushijima sighed, before finally giving in "what happened this time?" Oikawa ran a hand through his hair before putting both hands before himself "okay, so they started space in science, right? And I completely get that even though he's my child, he won't know or understand most of the things they're learning right now, but this" he huffed "this is just embarrassing."

Tobio frowned at the ground, toeing it with his sock, a little off to the side of the conversation, but still well within hearing and seeing range. By this point, both Kei and Tadashi had wandered in as well, the taller of the two always looking for something to pick when it came to Kageyama. Tendou came back carrying a bowl of chips, placing it on the coffee table "what's this about?" Oikawa started, and interrupted himself a few times before blurting "Tobio-kun thought the world was flat. My son, thought that this world, was flat." Kei snickered at Ushijima's side, making Tobio stick his tongue out at him.

Tendou chuckled, shaking his head as he ruffled Tobio's hair "welp, now you know! Pretty cool, huh?" Ushijima just sat on the couch with a furrowed brow, looking completely confused. He looked up slowly, looking between the two adults "you mean,...the world's,...not flat?" It was silent for a moment. Tobio brightened, whispering 'see?', while Kei just sat gawking at his father in both shock, and horror. It took a moment before Oikawa let out a small snort "you're kidding,...right?" Ushijima frowned even harder "if its not flat, what,...how,...-"

Oikawa tilts his head back slowly, onto the headrest, looking like he just went into shock. Chuckling quietly, Tendou walks over to his boyfriend, placing his hand on either shoulder softly "baby,..." It truly was an earth shattering moment. Both for the two unknowing souls but also for their companions. The next half-hour was spent with Tendou showing Ushijima pictures of the earth from space, and pulling up pictures of maps and globes to try and explain better. When Suga walked in with some more homemade snacks, Oikawa was still in a state of shock, staring off into space as he mumbled to himself about how 'he can't, he just can't.' 'Basic knowledge Ushi-chan.' 'Disappointment. Oh god.'

Only when they turned on a documentary about Alien conspiracy theories did he sort of snap out of it. They decided not to mention anything, though the scenario was now stored in the backs of their minds whether for blackmail or just more entertaining stories.

x-x-x-x

It had been three years by now, since the group of angels had come to earth. It had been three years since they all settled in, throwing out their old lives, to build their new ones. Though the five angels were the first ones to come down, they would occasionally bump into old acquaintances, or just others from their past home that decided to follow in their footsteps. Tendou had also seemingly inspired a few other demons to come to earth to live a different life. 

Things were going really well. Asahi had bumped into Yaku one day when picking up Hinata and Yachi. He had apparently settled as a kindergarten teacher there, while his two adopted kids, Lev and Kenma, shared a class with their baby crows. He'd come here himself from his group of friends, only these two kittens wanting to go with him. Yaku had said that after the war, a lot of things had changed, but many still wanted to come here instead. He said there were more from his group planning on coming so he wasn't going to be alone.

Other former soldiers had also stepped down from their positions and down to earth, so Goshiki also found himself with former buddies. Makki and Mattsun were also not forgotten. After Oikawa and Ushijima's vacation, they were kept in contact and eventually came to visit. It turned out they lived a bit of a distance away from where the group of friends was settled, but the two made time at least once a month to come visit.

Life was going really well for the group of friends. They all had good jobs that were well-paid, and their kids rarely had troubles at school. They all had their routines, with time made to spend all together often, and time to go on adventures. Things changed a little bit when one day, during junior high, Hinata came back from school with a starry eyed look, holding a sports ball of some sorts. He charged right up to the group of parents where about half of their friend group stood, dragging along an equally excited Kageyama.

He thrust the ball in Noya's arms, jumping up and down in his spot "Dad! Practice with me!!" Noya turned the ball carefully in his hands, a barely contained smile on his face "volleyball?" Hinata nodded feverishly "yeah! We were playing during gym today, and some older boys from the volleyball club came up to us and said that we looked to be pretty okay, and they'd like us to come to tryouts!"

Asahi looked down at the ball, and then Hinata, slightly confused "volley,...ball?" Noya grinned, spinning the ball in his hands "yupp!!" he turned to Hinata, ruffling his hair "of course buddy!! I'll practice with you!" Kageyama looked up to Suga and Noya with a pleading look in his eyes. Suga chuckled, turning to Noya "what do you say Noya? We gonna help these two out?" Asahi looked between the two grinning at each other "you used to play?" Noya nodded again, tossing the ball to Suga  
"oh yeah. Top of our team in college. I was a libero, and Suga, the setter." Kageyama turned to Suga wide-eyed "you were a setter??" 

Suga smirked "uh-huh. Not too bad too. Actually, your dad wasn't half bad either." Kageyama frowned, tilting his head "which one?" Suga chuckled "Tooru of course. We'd toss back and forth after school, when everyone was gone." He whistled, spinning the ball "had a killer serve too." Kageyama looked fascinated, watching Suga bounce the ball, then toss it to Noya. Noya bumped it in a perfect arc to Asahi, who caught it. "Uwahhh!!!" Hinata started jumping again, latching onto Noya's sleeve "Dad!!! So cool!! Teach me!!!" At this point Yamaguchi, Tsukki, and Yachi came wandering over, watching the group with interest. 

Suga chuckled "how 'bout we go to the gym, and I'll text the others to meet us there?" About an hour later, everyone was gathered in the nearly empty local gym. The others had stopped at their homes to change, and grab some appropriate clothes and shoes for the others. Yachi decided she'd sit out, but she kept score, and paid close attention to everything they were doing. They started with the basics. Suga and Noya took it upon themselves, to teach the others the basics of volleying and bumping, and how the game worked.

Eventually Oikawa got bored, showing off his sets and serves instead, resulting in an excited Kageyama and Yamaguchi, and a punch from Iwaizumi. It was really fun and relaxing, until Noya, Suga, and Oikawa, decided to have a mini-match amongst themselves, pulling in the others little by little. Daichi was just walking past the others when a stray serve came charging at him. Without thinking, he got into position, and received it perfectly, earning a few cheers. "Nice receive, Daichi!!" called Noya. "Nice thighs!!" teased Oikawa. "Daichi, nice ass!!" smirked Suga. Daichi blushed, waving them off as he went back to the bench. 

There was a cry of "Boke Hinata, BOKE!!" followed by an indignant squawk, making everyone laugh. It was pretty obvious after a while, that even though Hinata might have been small, he definitely made up for it with his jumping skills and his speed. Kageyama seemingly had a talent for setting, and Hinata was managing to hit it every single time no problem, filling the gym with the sound of a ball being slammed into the ground over and over again. It was pretty incredible honestly, watching the two work together, and all of them made sure to tell them that.

Tsukki sat on the bench most of the time, but after watching Hinata and Kageyama getting so much praise, seemed to be pissed enough to give it a try himself. He jumped in front of the ball every time Hinata tried to spike it, earning frustrated cries from the two, and a satisfied smirk on his face. Tendou seemed to be proud of his sons progress, even coming up with a little song on the spot to cheer him on. Asahi spiked a few of Suga's sets for fun, making Noya jump all over him, yelling about how cool it was. Ushijima tried some of both Oikawa's and Tendou's sets, criticizing the two on how to get better. He meant it in a good way, but Oikawa got all pissy, making Iwaizumi having to calm him down and spike a few of his sets to assure him he was great. 

Yamaguchi was also getting pretty good with his serve, Nishinoya, Suga, and Hinata doing a few cheerleading poses and chants on the sidelines to cheer him on. After quite a few hours, they were all super tired, Hinata passing out in Asahi's arms who had to carry him home. The rest said their goodbyes and stumbled home. Yamaguchi falling asleep on Daichi's shoulder halfway, only to be woken up a little while later for dinner. They were all exhausted, but happy, when they headed to bed. Suga smiled to himself as he snuggled up to Daichi.

He had gotten to relive some of his happy days in high school and college with his favorite people.

Life really was great.

x-x-x-x

Years later, the eight friends found themselves on the sidelines of Karasuno high schools gym, watching their kids destroying the opposing team. The bleachers were full of cheering students and family members, yelling and chanting as they waved their posters and made noise. The group of friends stood at the edge of the stands, leaning over the railing as they cheered on their kids. 

Yachi, who was the manager of the team, sat on the bench, waving to the group occasionally and offering advice to the players and coach. She spread joy and positivity like the ball of sunshine she was, giving others the push they needed. Yamaguchi sat beside her a lot of times, being the pinch server, but he was on the floor a lot of the time too, offering support to his teammates, and helping them in any way possible. That was his job as captain after all.

Tsukishima was as straight faced as ever, putting pressure on the opposing team with his nonchalance and snark remarks. He jumped high, blocking pretty much every ball that dared cross to their side, reaching high over the opposing team like an intimidating, unbreakable wall. Everything he did seemed like it was done with minimum effort, making the other team even more nervous.

And of course, Kageyama and Hinata were as unstoppable as ever. Kageyama's serves were breathtaking, always getting the ball to the right spot, at the right time, in the right way. Hinata's jumps and speed were as unbelievingly amazing as always as well. He'd pop up out of nowhere, surprising the other players, and get to the ball at the right moment. Together though, they were unstoppable. Nobody that saw their quicks could walk away unfazed. It still amazed everyone, no matter how many times they've witnessed it already. 

As a team all together, they were a force to be reckoned with. They were pretty much impossible to beat, plowing through their matches and opponents as if they were nothing.  
It was mind-blowing how far the team had come. And the group of Papa's were unbelievingly proud. They made sure to tell them that once the game was finished with another victory. As soon as the last point was scored, the group of men started screaming and jumping excitedly, hugging and shaking each  
other as they celebrated.

The team also jumped around together in a big group hug, roping Yachi into it as well. As soon as they could, the group of dads ran to their kids gathering them in their arms as they praised them and congratulated them with another game well done. Of course Kageyama and Tsukishima wiggled out of their fathers arms, exclaiming about how embarrassing they were, but it was obvious they were really happy as well.

Once they were all cleared from the court, everyone decided to just walk home the usual route that their kids would take from school before splitting up. The whole way they chatted about random things, breaking off into their little groups. Halfway through the walk, Hinata starting jumping again, squawking excitedly "we should stop by coach Ukai's and grab some meat buns!"

Yachi nodded, looking pretty happy with the idea. Yamaguchi leaned forward, interested in the suggestion. Kageyama though, it seemed like, was not "oi dumbass. Not everyone wants meat buns. Coach is probably sick of your noise by now too." Hinata pouted up at him "he is not! And you can grab,...I don't know, some flavored milk or something instead." Kageyama's eyes lit up for a moment, before he furrowed his brows again "but dads probably tired from work today, I don't want him to have to walk even more."

Oikawa grinned, overhearing the conversation, and waltzed over, draping an arm over his sons shoulders "how sweet of you to be worried for me Tobio-chan! I should be okay though!" He sighed, leaning his head on his shoulder "you know, I really miss when you were little and called me daddy though." Kageyama furrowed his brows even further, frowning at his dad "I wasn't talking about you." Oikawa pulled away, faking hurt, while Iwaizumi and the others chuckled behind him. "I'll be fine, Tobio" Iwaizumi called, and Kageyama brightened again. 

Yachi looked back at the group of adults "ah, but is everyone else okay to go?" Noya let go of Asahi's hand, bouncing up to Hinata and Yachi "hey, yeah! I remember that place! We should go! I'll buy you popsicles." Tsukishima rolled his eyes "with all due respect, uncle Noya, but we're not little kids anymore." Yamaguchi elbowed him, before turning back to the excited adult "that doesn't mean we can't get excited about popsicles though!"

Noya grinned, smacking him on the back "that's what I'm talking about!" He ruffled Yachi's hair affectionately as he passed when she grinned up at him, flashing her a smile. Noya turned back to the others, hands on his hips "alright, slowpokes, let's go get some snacks and hang with Ukai!" Hinata turned to Kageyama, a challenging smile on his face as he took off "race ya!" "Hey, wait! That's not fair!" The two took off, yelling insults at each other along the way. Tsukki clicked his tongue before following in their direction, Yamaguchi chuckling beside him.

Yachi hung back, talking to her parents and the others during the walk. Once they reached the convenience store, they were met with the sight of Kageyama and Hinata sprawled out in front of the store on the pavement. Even from a distance, they could still hear them bickering "I got here first" "no, I did" "I touched the building first" "you faceplanted." Oikawa and Noya rolled their eyes affectionately, chuckling at very commonly heard and seen sight. 

As they neared the building, the coach's dyed hair stuck out the doorway "oh good, you're finally here to pick yer kids up. Don't need any type of security when these two just drive everyone away." There was a "Hey!" yelled at the same time, making everyone laugh.

Half an hour later, the four high school students sat on the sidewalk while the adults talked by the door. Hinata looked around, before turning back with a happy sigh "do you ever feel like this has already happened?" Kageyama looked at him, eyebrow raised "what, you mean like deja vu?" Tsukishima snickered looking at him "I'm surprised you know that word." "Oh shut up!!" They were quiet for a moment before Yamaguchi spoke up "now that you mention it, yeah, it sometimes does feel like that." Everyone nodded. 

"I always thought that feeling was just that everything was right, and how its supposed to be" Yachi mused. She shrugged "but yeah. It does feel kind of familiar. Different, like something's missing, but still familiar." Hinata hummed "but even so,...I don't think I'd change anything right now for the world." The others nodded, watching the sky change colours before them with content smiles on their faces.

They'd been through a lot in their lives, both good and bad, but if the end result was something like this, then they all knew, that they wouldn't change it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone!!! Ik i've said it A LOT, but really, thank you guys!!! You've really inspired me to keep pushing through, and your kind words have made my days so happy!! I go back and reread them at times (╥︣﹏᷅╥) I rlly don't deserve y'all!!!  
> Don't worry though, because this isn't the last you've seen of me!!! I have a lot planned ٩(˘◡˘)۶


End file.
